


Price of his Crime

by InnocentVash



Series: The Price [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 69,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentVash/pseuds/InnocentVash
Summary: This was a co-write with a friend on fanfiction.net I do not know if she has a pen name on here or I would add her to co-writers, her pen name was Avenging Neko on fanfiction.This story remains on fanfiction If you wish to read it there for some reasonOld Summary:"InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho Cross overI do not own either anime or the characters, but I do own this fiction I am creatingThis will be a Yaoi/M-PregAvenging Neko is helping with thisHappy Reading!*this is the only note about the above, so remember it well!*"
Relationships: Sesshoumaru/Yoko Kurama, Sesshoumaru/Youko Kurama
Series: The Price [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688398
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

There was a growl from the white haired hanyou as he staggered, trying to push Miroku and Kagome away from him, "I said I'm **fine**!" he stated angrily trying to keep them from helping him, He was just fine, He didn't need their help. Hell they wouldn't even be able to help him! He groaned walking ahead of them only to drop like a rock to the ground panting heavily.

Kagome knelt beside him, looking as worried as she always did and it made the panting hanyou frown, "Will you stop looking at me like that?" he snapped with a bit more force then he really meant, causing the girl to flinch.

The hanyou gave her a hard glare, and eventually she frowned and glared right back, "Shut up Inuyasha, I know very well you're not fine!" She huffed, taking a hold of one of the soft ears, giving a bit of a painful pinch. He winced, but she knew she had his attention. "You're in pain Inuyasha, and as much as you might hate it, you need help. We're going to get you to the nearest town whether you like it or not so just shut up and behave"

She was mildly surprised all she got was silence, but looking at his face she frowned seeing the hanyou had passed out. She looked up at Sango who gave a nod. Kirara moved and shifted to her larger form, with the help of Miroku, Sango got Inuyasha onto Kirara's back, and Kagome sat behind the white haired Hanyou to hold onto him and keep him from falling off.

With a nod from Miroku, Sango and the monk ran along side of Kirara, Shippo was hanging onto Miroku's shoulder so not to fall off. The group was headed towards the closest town they knew of, hopefully they'd make it in time.

Kagome glanced to Inuyasha, worried for the hanyou, he had his rough edges but he always came through when they needed him for whatever it might be. She looked up as Shippo hopped from Miroku's shoulder to her own.

Shippo pulled her from her thoughts and asked, "He'll be okay right? I mean, the dog is fun to play with." he stated, Shippo and Inuyasha almost always argued and bickered, but it seemed more like a brotherly bickering.

Kagome forced a smile onto her face, "I'm sure he'll be fine, He's to stubborn to die anyways." Or at least she hoped so.

At least her words put Shippo at ease and he looked ahead.

Kagome did as well when she got a tingling sensation. She knew instantly it was her gift, letting her know a particularity strong demon was close by. But what caused her to blink, was it was familiar.

_**-Flash Back :: Written by Avenging Neko:::-** _

_Kagome winced as she tripped over an upraised root, hand clutched tightly over the chunk of the Shikon. Barely managing to catch herself, she cursed the loss of her bow and scrabbled for the dropped arrow, the last one she had. If she could just keep away from her pursuers long enough the others would surely find her... right?_

_The sharp pain tearing up her back as an energy whip rent her skin was her answer. Screaming, she fell back to the ground and hurried to flip over, scooting backwards to press herself against the trunk of the tree that had tripped her._

_Wide brown eyes sought out the demon that had struck her, and raised her arrow defensively, the tip glowing pink with her powers. Mocking laughter deafened her as her senses practically exploded from the sudden release of youki. She was surrounded. "Shit."_

_A new, more subtle, spike of youki attracted the young miko's attention upward, and she thought she caught a flash of silver among the leaves before a deep voice spoke, the words mocking, "Ganging up on a helpless woman? For shame, and you call yourselves demons."_

_The others, there were at least five of them, roared in outrage at the speaker's words, and she could make out certain words like 'miko bitch' and 'jewel'._

_"Disgraceful, lowering yourselves to such." The mocking edge turned cold, and Kagome shivered as she sensed his youki traveling through the tree and into the grass, spreading outwards upwards her pursuers._

_The ground heaved under her as the roots of the tree drove themselves upwards like the tentacles of Naraku's wooden puppets, impaling the power hungry demons. One of them got free, however, and charged Kagome, who shrieked and flung the glowing arrow up defensively, a barrier forming at the last second. The demon vaporized on contact with it and she shivered, this time from blood loss, as she leaned weakly against the tree. She didn't feel so good... that scratch must be deeper than she thought._

_The sounds of the others died away within moments, and she knew they were dead when their auras vanished._

_Her savior, a kitsune she could now tell, jumped from the tree and eyed her with a strange look on his face, and her fist tightened around the jewel instinctively. He chuckled, "No fear, miko, that bauble holds no sway over me." Despite herself, too trusting by all means, she relaxed and gave him a grateful smile. His silver hair and golden eyes reminded her of her hanyou friend and protector, which reminded her that he would be coming soon. She hoped._

_The fox's nose twitched as he took in the deepening blood scent surrounding her and his expression turned to mild concern as he reached for her shoulder and she was too weak to flinch. Pulling gently, he inspected the stained fabric of her odd shirt, and for whatever reasons he had, apparently decided to help her. "A deep one, likely to scar." His voice was a low soothing rumble, and she nearly passed out then and there, but her instincts screamed at her that it would be a terrible idea. So she forced herself to stay conscious as he did something with what looked to be a seed. The sharp smell of pungent sap filled her nose as something cool and paste like began to seep into her wound, sealing it._

_Kagome sighed, feeling the cool numbness spread through her aching skin, "Thanks."_

_There was no reply, for the demon had vanished. The reason why became apparent when she heard her name being called from the trees. "Kagome!" It was Inuyasha, he must have smelled her blood, and he'd be there any minute._

_**\- End Flash Back :: Flash Back was Written by Avenging Neko::-** _

Kagome seemed to snap out of her memory when she could feel the kitsune's energy even closer, she turned some, "guys stop!" Despite the confusion the others stopped as she requested, she moved, slipping off of Kirara. "Sango hold him?" she looked to Sango who nodded and moved over taking hold of the hanyou Inuyasha.

Kagome turned to the others, "I'll be back, I think I know someone who can help!" She then turned abruptly, having turned so fast Shippo slipped off her shoulders and landed with a _thud_ on the ground.

Groaning the small fox sat up he looked up at the others, "What got into her?" the young kit asked to only get a couple shrugs.

Kagome didn't stop any time soon as she hurried into the forest following her senses to find the other demon.

She stopped in her run to catch her breath as she looked around, she didn't quite understand, here is where she sensed the power the strongest… Taking a gulp she called out, "are you here? Mr. Fox?" She looked around, and seemed to tense hearing a laughter.

"Mr. Fox?" The voice laughed out, but she recognized the voice. It was the very same kitsune who had helped her before.

Kagome whipped around on her heel when she heard a sound, and there he was, standing calmly leaning against a tree. The same silver hair, and those same piercing golden eyes.

"At least you're not injured this time little miko, but I am curious, as to why you've come here looking for me?" His face didn't betray any emotion, but his eyes shimmered, with what she could best guess as curiosity and mild amusement.

Kagome took a gulp, and spoke gently but firmly, "I sensed your energy, and, was hoping I could perhaps get your help once again…"

Youko's head tilted to a side as a slender brow rose, "My help? You don't seem to be injured, nor have the scent of blood about you, May I ask how you'd need my help?"

Kagome squared her shoulders, her face setting into a seriousness, "The help is not for me, but my friend, He was hurt, but where he seemed to heal physically from his injury, there is something wrong with him."

Youko's head tilted to a side, watching her silently for a few moments. "Well, I'm bored with nothing better to do... Lead me to this friend of yours." He was curious as to what could happen to a miko's friend to have her actually seek out a demon for help.

Kagome nodded and moved, slowly heading back, glancing back to make sure the fox was following... "My name is Kagome by the way," she stated gently, glancing over at the silver haired kitsune.

Youko simply gave a nod, then thought a moment, "I assume you want my name then... I guess it's customary to give one's name in return." the kitsune mused aloud. "I am Youko Kurama." he gave as he followed after the young miko.

Kagome gave a smile which confused Kurama, why would she smile just getting his name? He pushed it back out of his mind as he followed her, once she left the cover of the forest, Kurama hesitated, but eventually stepped out after her. Seeing others on the path, one seemed unconscious he rose a brow.

But once the fire cat started growling at him, he simply stopped and put his hands up near his chest, palms out, "Hey now I was asked here," he stated simply.

Kagome nodded, "Kirara, it's okay. He's going to help Inuyasha." Or at least she hoped he could.

Once the fire cat stopped growling, Youko let his hands drop back to his sides, and slowly stepped forward, It was Shippo who gasped.

Shippo looked up at the tall elegant looking fox demon, He'd never seen such a fox before! "Wow!" escaped his young mouth before he could stop and moved forward looking up at the taller kitsune. "I'm Shippo!" he greeted energetically.

Youko rose a brow and looked down at him, damn they had a kit with them? Damn his soft spot for young ones, he growled inside his head, but a smirk of a smile ended up on his face, "Well isn't this interesting, a miko traveling with at least two demons…" he looked up to the two humans, "a warrior of some sort, a monk... and…" his eyes landed on the unconscious hanyou. Well, that wasn't something you saw everyday. His golden eyes narrowed as he frowned.

He looked to Kagome still frowning, "How long has he been out?" he asked bluntly as he stepped closer.

Kagome blinked a few times, "Maybe a couple of hours?" She really wasn't sure how long Inuyasha had been unconscious. She really hadn't made a note of it, by the kitsune's tone, she was worried that maybe she should have taken note of the time... "Can you help Kurama?" she asked gently, dropping off the Youko part as it seemed not very personal to her.

The kitsune's auds dropped back as a hand lifted to his hair, "Perhaps," was his only response, "Why don't you and your friends make a camp, I'll do what I can" he stated simply, easily lifting the hanyou out of Sango's arms and took a few steps closer to the forest, and laid him down, off the path, or road as the humans called it.

Sango wasn't too easy with the demon, so she opted to start getting a fire pit ready so she could keep an eye on the demon, Miroku went to get fire wood, as Shippo, ever curious watched the other fox.

When Shippo saw what was in his hand he tilted his head confused, but gasped as the seed sprang to life and became a plant. "Oh wow! You're an earth fox!" he stated a bit excitedly.

Youko just gave him a side-long glance before going back to what he was doing, the plant was ready, he looked to the kit, "You wouldn't happen to have any bowls would you?" he asked bluntly, ignoring the smaller fox's comment about his element.

Shippo nodded and hurried over to their pack, and brought over a couple bowls, not really knowing how many the older fox would need.

Shippo watched with rapt interest as Youko went to 'work'. The plant he grew he poured more energy into and soon it was dripping a sour smelling sap, then he pulled more seeds from their hiding places and worked on growing them, soon enough different plants added their contributions to the bowl, and soon he had it mixed into a semi-sweet/sour smelling liquid. He looked to the Warrior who had a fire pit ready, and figured she was there, may as well put her to work, "You" the fox stated bluntly, golden eyes looking over at her.

Sango tensed and glared, "Sango" she stated bluntly.

Youko waved a hand dismissively, "Get the hanyou to drink this." He stated simply.

Sango glared but walked over, "He has a name also, It's Inuyasha." She stated a bit sharply not liking the fox at the moment.

Youko just gave her a hard gaze as she knelt, "I don't think he would care about me knowing his name when time's running out, I say again, get him to drink this," he handed her the bowl and stood, brushing the dirt off his pants afterwards.

Sango frowned, not sure if she should, she sniffed the mix and grimaced. She was glad she wasn't the one drinking it. But she was still worried, but what other choice did they have? Inuyasha wouldn't make it if they didn't do something, and this seemed their best option.. So she worked on getting him to drink it, having to put so much in his mouth, rub his throat to get the hanyou to swallow.

By time she finished getting the bowl into him, she looked up and didn't see the demon anywhere and she cursed about to get up, and Shippo noticed, "Sango he'll be back," he stated smiling warmly.

Sango watched Shippo frowning, "How do you know that?"

Shippo rose a brow, "Because he told me?" He nodded, "Another fox wouldn't lie to me! He said something about getting water," he stated as Sango slowly sat back down keeping guard over Inuyasha.

It was shortly after that Kagome and Miroku returned with fire wood, blinking Kagome looked around, "where's-"

She didn't get to finish as Shippo chirped, "He went to get some water, he'll be back!"

Kagome blinked, but smiled giving a nod, "Okay, thanks Shippo... how's Inuyasha?" she asked looking over to Sango.

Sango wanted a reason to get rid of the other fox, but she sighed, "he's actually doing better, he's not gasping for breath anymore." she stated softly.

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad."

Miroku got the wood ready and Shippo happily lit it with his power. A now small Kirara laid down by the fire purring as she relaxed and Shippo joined her humming to himself as any child would to entertain theirself.

Kagome knelt on Inuyasha's other side and glanced up when Sango spoke.

"I don't trust that demon, he's been gone way too long." she stated a bit sharply.

Kagome could only blink at her a few times, "you don't even know him, and he's helping Inuyasha..." she spoke softly, frowning a bit.

Sango huffed, "It doesn't take hours to get water."

But a laugh entered their ears and a smirk on the demons face as he walked over, "It does when you're more then a good few miles from a river or lake or any sort. Seriously I'm surprised you don't travel along the water rather than these stupid human roads," he spoke with such ease. He stepped closer, and set a container down, golden eyes looking at the hanyou, "I see he's breathing better," the fox stated ignoring Sango's heated glare.

Youko turned and moved towards the woods, waving a hand over his shoulder, "I'll return in the morning, there's water for you and your friends little miko." he stated before he seemed to vanish in a blur.

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at Sango, "you were very rude! He's just helping." Of course it might be her easiness to trust others, or the fact he even helped her before without even taking the Shikon jewel shard from her.

Sango just rolled her eyes and moved to get settled in for the night as it was getting later.

Kagome sighed, but moved and carefully got Inuyasha to drink some of the water the kitsune had brought back for them, where he got the bucket she had no idea, but she didn't care to think about it for the moment.

Kagome sighed and laid a blanket over Inuyasha after more time went by, she glanced over to the tree line but then turned, and laid down, Miroku took over watching over their small camp when she laid down. It was late, she was tired.

Kagome didn't take long to fall asleep...

Youko had watched from a tree branch after he had gone back to the trees frowning lightly as he watched them. He really should have just mixed all the stuff they'd need then left after telling them when to give the hanyou the antidotes. But no matter, there was no changing it now.

Golden eyes had watched the young fox, as he interacted with the warrior, by the glare she gave him he was pretty sure she was a demon slayer. It would explain her distaste for him.

Golden eyes then watched the human monk. Something seemed to draw the kitsune's attention to that wrapped hand of his. There was something about it, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

After the sky turned dark, he watched over the little miko, until she laid down and the monk took over the watch. That was when Youko decided he needed at least some sleep if he was going to be of any use to the miko's hanyou friend. He got comfortable on the tree and eventually dozed off. Still alert, but relaxed as he rested.

-End Chapter one-

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

The morning came with yawns from the tired crew, slowly raising, they were surprised to find Youko already there, working on something.

Kagome was first to get over to him and kneel beside him watching him, "What is that?" she asked, noticing the smell it gave off. She couldn't hide the face she made it made her feel a little uneasy in her stomach.

Youko simply looked up at her for a moment, then back to what he was doing, "This, little miko, is a mix of different plants that will fight off the poison in your friend here," was all he stated. As he finished, he handed her the bowl, "Get him to drink it." Was all he said before he stood, heading for the tree line he was stopped...

"Thank you Kurama," Kagome spoke looking up at him with a smile he didn't recall ever receiving before from anyone.

Youko just gave the faintest of nods before continuing… Only to stop and stay put as the fox who had been following ran into his leg. Youko slowly turned, "and what are you doing kit?" Youko asked little Shippo simply.

Shippo blinked a few times as he got back to his feet, "I was going to go with you!" he stated simply as it was the most obvious thing, right?

Youko rose a brow, a hand on one hip as the other stayed at his side, "Let me rephrase... Why are you following me then?" he asked bluntly.

Shippo blinked a few times, "Well... You're a fox too... I figured..." his words started to trail off looking up at those hard golden eyes, "I was hoping you'd... teach me... ya know... fox stuff?"

Youko sighed inwardly, but shook his head, "You stay with the little miko and these others." he stated simply before he turned and pretty much vanished as before.

Shippo growled kicking at the ground. Finally another fox and he was being ignored!

Kagome smiled softly, "Shippo it's okay, Come why don't you help me get breakfast going?" she asked once she finished getting Inuyasha to drink the mix Kurama had made for her to give him.

Shippo sighed, but nodded eagerly going over to Kagome to help her.

-Time Skip-

It'd been hours since they had cleaned up breakfast, but couldn't do much in the way of traveling, since Inuyasha was not yet recovered, and she didn't want to not be here when Kurama came back... If he came back, Kagome was certain he would, she doubted he'd leave them high and dry after doing so much to help them.

Kagome jumped, turning as Sango grabbed hold of her Hiraikotsu, looking around. The roar of some demon hadn't gone unheard.. Then they came out of the tree line, bear demons, and not a small number. For being territorial beasts, Sango's only thought was perhaps it was a family, or the few rare bear packs.

Sango called and Kirara shifted forms and Sango was on her back as the feline snarled.

Miroku frowned, "I think they smell Inuyasha in his weakened state and are looking for an easy meal."

Kagome gasped, "That's a horrible thing!" She moved, getting her bow, and notched an arrow, standing before Inuyasha.

The battle began, bears rushed out as Sango went to work, as did Kagome, and Shippo stayed in front of Inuyasha to keep them away. Miroku did what he could without his Kazanna(Wind Tunnel) As they were too bunched and close he didn't want to hurt his friends.

It got bad, bears are known for their strength and their unwillingness to give up. Sango had gotten thrown from Kirara as the fire feline was struck hard by one of the bears, shifting to her small form to escape a deadly blow.

Kirara fled to Shippo and Kagome's side nursing an injured shoulder.

Miroku gasped getting pinned down, using his staff to keep the bears front claws and fangs off him. This wasn't looking good.

Sango was moving, running when she saw it coming she moved to stop, sliding on the ground, closing her eyes for it. But after a moment she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked confused at the white and silver in front of her eyes, then realized it was the kitsune.

Kurama grunted pushing the bear off and glanced back at her, cold golden eyes watching her, "And you're a demon hunter? What a shame." he stated, his voice was plain but Sango growled at the insult.

Youko didn't give her time to really get mad at him as he moved, a rose was in his hand and she scoffed, like what good would a... Well that was different, it was no longer really a rose, but a whip of sorts.

The kitsune moved, helping Miroku out, the bear attacking him seemed to burst into pieces and Miroku could only twitch as the blood ended up almost all over him, barely missing his face due to covering it with an arm.

Youko moved just as quickly as he had before, the whip of his making quick work of the last of the bears... Once they were dead, he moved a hand, a few seeds getting tossed from his hands, and large plants suddenly sprang to life and devoured the meat from the bears, and others went so far as to lick the blood off the ground.

The fox slowly turned once they finished and the plants he had made seemed to just vanish into the ground.. "Little miko, you really shouldn't stay here longer," he said softly, the blood on Youko, they could only assume was bear blood as they didn't see him faltering.

Kagome could only mutely nod after seeing all that she had just witnessed... Thanking for whatever reason he was on their side.

Youko turned, "you're best heading into the forest and going to the lake, where you can get cleaned up." He stated, a smirk tossed in the direction of Miroku who was looking absolutely miserable under all that bear blood. Youko was tempted to walk over and give him a good licking, but thought better of it with the Demon Slayer still glaring daggers at him...

-mini time skip-

After patching what injuries they had, Sango took to carrying Inuyasha's unconscious form on her back as Kagome couldn't and Shippo was far too young, Kirara was hurt, and Miroku was too busy worrying over the fact he had bear blood on him. That man peeved Sango so often.

Youko was leading the way when Sango noticed the fox lean against a tree a bit heavily for a moment. Sango frowned but continued to follow, the others behind her, Shippo was walking beside Kagome as Kagome carried Kirara so she could rest.

When they finally reached the lake, Sango carefully set Inuyasha down and they set up camp and she frowned seeing it. The blood on the ground, it was fresh and no way was it from the bear.

The girls ignored Miroku as he went to clean himself up, and Sango told Kagome her suspicion. "I think that kitsune got hurt when he protected me from that bear." She stated bluntly, not one to normally beat around the bush.

Kagome gasped a bit, and turned, not seeing him, so she reached out with her other sense, "I'll take care of it," she said to Sango, "Watch Inuyasha." She added as she moved to where Youko's signature was.

She found him slumped at the side of the lake a ways away from the group. Kagome crossed her arms, "Are all demons stubborn, or just stupid? If you were hurt you should have told us"

Youko rose a brow looking at her, "Like it matters, the demon hunter friend of yours is probably happier with it this way little miko." he stated simply, turning away once more.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "you're worse than Inuyasha." she huffed, but walked over, "Let me see," she demanded sharply.

Youko's quirked brow rose higher, watching her, but sighed, "Fine," he grumbled, slowly moving, as soon as his top came off she noticed the slash in the fabric, and then noticed the gash on his side, it was obviously made by a bear claw with the four distinct claw lines.

Kagome shook her head, "I can bandage it for you."

Youko rolled his eyes, "No wonder the other guy is as he is… You don't just bandage a wound and hope for it to go away, You need to take care of it first." he said a bit sharply, ignoring the look that came onto her face. Moving a hand, a plant grew, he moved closer to the water, using it to clean the injury as best as he could with one hand, as the other was holding himself up as he felt ready to collapse.

Once it was cleaned, he poured more power and the plant started producing a sap, which he put into the gash wincing a bit. Kagome vaguely remembered it, he had used it to help her.. When he was finished, Kagome could see his body was trembling, and she moved to catch him as he started to slump, She sighed, but laid him back relieved his eyes were closed and not glaring at her. She bandaged the treated injury, and then pulled him up doing her best to ignore the faint growl that escaped him.

"I know it hurts Kurama, but I need you to move. We're going back to the others." she spoke as she helped him back to the others after she grabbed his top. Once she had him there, Sango and Shippo had already gotten a fire going, and she laid him down near it.

Shippo whimpered, scampering over and took over doting over the older fox. Shippo noticed how much paler the already pale silver fox was, he almost looked white at the moment, he must have lost a lot of blood leading them here. Shippo whimpered a bit and looked up to Kagome. She gave a weak smile, then moved to the water, washing the fox's top for him.

Sango frowned, leaning back against a tree. He got hurt to help her, despite knowing she was a demon hunter, she didn't understand why he did that. Was he serious about really helping them?

-Time Skip-

In the morning Youko was forcing himself to sit up, Shippo frowned, "you should rest some more."

Youko rose a brow and turned his head, looking right the kit, "can't do that" he stated simply and continued to get up, surprised at seeing his shirt cleaned and sewn. His nose told him the little miko had done it. Great now he had to thank her. He pushed the thought back and shrugged it on ignoring the twinge in his side.

Despite Shippo's complaints of him staying put and not moving Youko did so anyhow, and made the last mixture Inuyasha would need. Since the only one awake was Miroku who apparently wasn't paying attention or didn't care he was up, Youko actually got the hanyou to drink it this time.

Youko stood and turned, moving away when Shippo grabbed his tail, glaring up at him, Shippo let out a bit of fury the others jumped hearing.

"You're hurt Kurama! I don't care if you're an older fox, you need to rest! So go lay back down, we'll do what's needed!" the small fire fox was glaring up at Youko.

Youko looked down at the fox for a long time watching the kit's resolve slowly crumble, then he laughed. "Kit, a bear won't make me roll over into my grave, and certainly walking will do no such thing. So either let go of my tail, or prepare for a fight." Youko gave a warning glare, and Shippo could only gulp and let go.

Once his tail was freed he started to walk off, Kagome frowning, "Kurama, where do you go all the time?" she asked bluntly.

Youko looked over his shoulder at her, "Not far if you must know little miko... And your hanyou is waking," he stated simply before he turned and walked off.

Gasps were released and they all turned and sure enough Inuyasha was waking.

-End Chapter two-

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Kagome was more than happy to see Inuyasha waking and was glad to see him awake, but she frowned as he started to get up, "Inuyasha, you're just getting better don't move yet."

The glare he gave only had her frown more. "I didn't have Kurama heal you just for you to get up first chance and make it all worse!"

That look, she knew she was in for it, she could just hear the thoughts bubbling out of him, he probably wanted to know who Kurama was...

**-Following is by Avenging Neko-**

"Wench! What did you just say? Who the fuck is this Kurama person? Are you stupid or something?" Inuyasha's face began to turn an ugly shade of red as his fists clenched and his ears hid themselves in his tangled silver mane, "I'm part demon, I don't need your fucking help."

Kagome grit her teeth and took a deep breath, trying her best not to…

"I mean, really, you're such an idiot sometimes! Kikyou was never this dumb, Kiky-" "SIT!" Kagome screamed, her own face turning an angry red. "Listen here, dog boy," she hissed, shoulders stiff and slightly shaking, "Just because you feel cranky from your nap doesn't give you the right to treat me like this when **I was only helping you!** "

Furiously wiping away the beginnings of tears she refused to shed over his ungrateful hide, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and stormed off into the woods, knowing it'd take a moment for the hanyou to recover, and longer still to come after her if the look on Sango's face was anything to go by.

"Kami! He's such an ingrate…" Sighing heavily, she ran a hand through her hair and slumped against the nearest tree, frowning. "Did he have to bring up Kikyou like that?" The little 'love triangle' between them made for a tense atmosphere when he brought up the dead girl, especially if he compared her to the oh so perfect clay miko. No, she didn't hate Kikyou, despite everything she did, but… Groaning and thumping her head back into the bark, she didn't even open her eyes to look at Youko as she sensed him settle in on a branch overhead. "it's nothing." She muttered, "just a little disagreement."

The fox said nothing, but neither did he leave, and she felt strangely grateful for that. She sighed, and allowed herself to calm down. She'd try again in a few minutes after the taijiya had a chance to beat some sense into the crabbypants that was their supposed 'leader'.

**-The Above was by Avenging Neko-**

Yuoko could only give a faint smirk, a disagreement is what she called that spat? If anything it made the kitsune think it was just a lovers riff. Seriously the scents the two gave off when arguing were quite hilarious if you asked him. But he smoothly sat on the branch of which he stood, offering no words of comfort, figuring if she wanted him to speak, she would say something first.

Yuoko turned his head slightly hearing shouting and could only smirk more. The hanyou apparently had a temper problem. His smirk faded however as he thought on it, probably because he was that, a hanyou. A half breed. Not quite human, yet not quite a demon. He couldn't imagine the hanyou having it easy growing up.

But still, he didn't think it was called for to be so rude to the little miko. Youko looked up hearing steps, and easily moved away, to keep from being noticed. If Kagome noticed him leaving the little miko didn't call out to him to wait. Probably understanding why he went.

**-Following is by Avenging Neko-**

Inuyasha walked on stiff legs into the clearing and froze, little puppy ears vanishing once more into his hair as their gazes met. He looked away first and folded his hands into his sleeves, the closest Kagome was going to get to an apology from the brash hanyou.

To her utter shock, he actually ducked his head and muttered a 'thanks' that she would never have caught if she hadn't managed to read his moving lips. Stunned silence filled the clearing for a moment before her lips twitched into a smile. She knew better than to bring it to attention by responding, so she simply stood and took half a step towards her difficult friend when the breeze shifted.

His stance stiffened and his nostrils flared, and Kagome knew what was coming before he even opened his mouth and her eyes closed wearily, shaking her head, "What... is that disgusting stench?" Inuyasha barked, eyes flashing dangerously as he took a menacing step closer to the miko, who was absolutely _covered_ in the reek of fox, and not just the familiar one of the kit.

**-The Above was by Avenging Neko-**

**-This point on we went back and forth as she does a better Inuyasha & Kagome-**

Youko, who hadn't gone far, could only growl in his mind. The punk had the nerve to consider him a stench? His eyes glinted coldly and he seemed to just appear next to the miko. "Stench? Excuse me dog, but if anyone here has a stench, it is you," the fox snapped.

"What?!" Inuyasha spluttered before snarling right back and cracking his knuckles, "You retarded or something, fox boy? The only one stinking up this place is you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes while the hanyou's attention was elsewhere. Really! The inu refused to bathe, acting more like a cat with his revulsion towards water, and even _her_ nose could pick up the tang of old sweat lingering in his clothes. She'd have to force him into a bath before they all asphyxiated from walking behind him.

Youko growled, but soon stood straight, letting out a bark of laughter, but it soon stopped a smug grin on his face as cold golden eyes stared down at the dog boy. "I bet the little dog hasn't bathed in a while, ne little miko?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at Kagome who was still by the tree, a smirk lingering on his features as his eyes danced with amusement as he watched her, "I mean, if a human can smell the dog, it must of been a long time.."

Kagome would have marveled about how he knew that, but, let's face it, the irate puppy smelled too strong for anyone _not_ to know he was there.

"What was that?!" Inuyasha howled, "you mangy..! Why I oughta... IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He screamed, golden blades of light erupting from his claw tips as he slashed at the fox. Kagome stood straighter against the tree, and her face pinched in agitation even as she watched her savior - _Inuyasha's_ savior - leap away with ease.

"Inuyasha..." Her voice was soft, but held a clear warning. However, the hanyou was far too worked up to notice.

Youko smirked from his new perch on the tree branch, "Is that the fastest you move dog?" He looked down to the miko then looked to the dog again. He heard the warning in her voice and his auds folded back for only a moment before they were once again at ease on his head. "Ya know, for having saved your life, you're not very grateful." he stated bluntly.

Inuyasha's face rivaled his fire rat robes in color as he bellowed an undecipherable obscenity and went for his sword. Kagome growled softly to herself and sighed, "Sit, boy."

The ensuing shout and glow of the hanyou's necklace was muffled by his face meeting the dirt.

Youko could only blink a few times after the hanyou's face met the dirt.. He couldn't help a faint chuckle, and gave Kagome a small applaud as he glanced back at her, "Mmm little miko, quite impressive." he stated gently, a bit honestly, but at the same time he was just delighted to see the ungrateful dog eat the dirt.

Kagome's cheeks flushed slightly as she grinned up at the fox, at least he didn't openly mock Inuyasha for his subjugation and just stir the hornet's nest more like Kouga did. Walking over and crouching by the slight dent in the ground, she watched the white puppy ear twitch, "Really, now, Inuyasha, how many times have I told you to control your temper? He's right, he _did_ save your life and you're acting like a spoiled child."

The response was muffled by the dirt, but sounded suspiciously like 'feh'.

Youko watched the two of them, almost with a calculated gaze… But eventually one of his silvery auds twitched and he turned his head, "well little miko, a storm is headed this way. You should probably get a move on it. I doubt wet dog smells very good," he spoke with a faint smirk upon his face and his voice held jest, he was having too much picking on the hanyou.

Kagome smothered her giggle and nodded as she tugged on Inuyasha's haori sleeve, "C'mon, let's go, Inuyasha."

With a huff the hanyou stood and crossed his arms, looking sullen and his golden eyes glared viciously at the fox before turning his back, a clear sign of disrespect. "Whatever."

Kami, but dealing with him was _so frustrating_ sometimes. Used to it, however, Kagome just smiled apologetically, "Thanks again for all the help, Kurama, I don't know where we'd be without you." She spoke with honesty and her eyes were kind as she offered him a grateful look before hurrying off after her hanyou. They didn't want to be caught in a storm as a separated group.

Yuoko blinked a few times, there she went smiling and thanking him again. He rose a brow, but turned his head, watching the dark clouds getting closer. He doubted he'd be welcomed with the group.. So taking to the trees he silently followed that way, making sure to keep down wind of the dog this time, last he needed was him getting angry again. The little miko sure put up a lot of shit from that dog. He didn't think the hanyou deserved her respect, he sure as hell didn't seem to give her any... Settling onto a branch he watched the group from a distance...

-End Chapter three-

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

**-A rather big time skip, a few weeks has passed by in their travels, getting help from the trailing Youko Kurama despite Inuyasha's constant complaints... Another Co-write chapter with Avenging Neko!-**

The day was like any other, the group was traveling looking for the jewel shards so they might be able to finish the jewel as they had originally set out to do. The past week was pretty busy having to fight off hoardes of demons to just keep moving. Demons of all type seemed to want the jewel. Kagome couldn't help the faint smile, at least Kurama didn't seem to have any interest in the shards.

Kagome glanced off to a side, sure she could see the silver blur moving through the trees staying down wind so Inuyasha would not notice. She was a bit angry that Inuyasha was so mean to Kurama, he had done nothing but help _AND_ save Inuyasha's life! He never once tried to thank the fox, just went and attacked him! Oh she was so angry at him, she was tempted to make him sit every chance he got to get up and make him keep kissing the ground. That insensitive… Jerk! She took a breath when Shippo gave her a worried glance and smiled shaking her head and the small fox seemed to go back to his humming. It was a nice little tune, although she had no idea what it was or where she might have ever heard it if ever. She wondered if the little fox knew. But didn't ask since it seemed to upset him at times thinking of his past. Having lost his family was probably the cause of that... She sighed, "Let's take a break guys." They'd been traveling all morning, she wanted something for lunch…

Kagome wondered if she could get some food left for Youko again, she didn't know if he'd been getting what she'd been leaving for him, but it made her feel better, as in letting him know he was welcome, but she knew he didn't stay with the group because of the jerk of a hanyou Inuyasha. She was so angry at him at times and just wanted to smack him so hard he'd feel it for weeks. But that wasn't like her, she sighed, and looked when Miroku spoke. "We're low on supplies," was all Kagome heard, and sighed, great, they'd have to get jobs in the next town to get money to regain their supplies... She blinked, "Aren't we in the west?"

Inuyasha's shoulders stiffened, the monk and slayer exchanged curious glances, but Shippo piped up helpfully, "Yeah! We are, Kagome."

Inuyasha rounded on his traveling companions, a black look on his face, "No."

"But I didn-" Kagome started, only to be cut off, "I said no!" Inuyasha snarled, and stormed off further ahead.

"But surel-"

"SHUT UP!" The hanyou cut in, "that fucking bastard wouldn't give me a penny fifty years ago, what makes you think he'd do it now, you stupid wench?"

Youko had paused in his travel of going from tree to tree when the group stopped. Silver ears pricked forward towards the group. Sensitive hearing bringing him the shared words. A hand rested against the tree's base as he stood on the branch. He tilted his head at the words. Something about a penny, hmm did they know someone with a lot of money? This could be interesting... He growled a bit at what the dog called the little miko, but he kept quiet. Curious as to what they were talking about. He hadn't stolen anything in a while, he was curious.

Well, I..." Kagome shifted uncomfortably under the hanyou's glare and he snarled. "My bastard of a brother can go choke on that fluffy excuse for a tail he has on his shoulder for all I care! I don't need his fuckin' hand outs."

Youko rose a brow, now that was interesting. The hanyou had a brother huh? The silver fox seemed in thought for a moment. For them to be estranged, and by the dogs furiosity with the subject he assumed they were, they were probably half brothers. That was his guess, he doubted a full brother would be so hateful to another. Of course, who was he to know? he never had any siblings that he knew of.

"But..." Kagome trailed off, looking unsure, "even Sessho-" "don't say that bastard's name! The answer is no, Kagome, now shove it!" Inuyasha hissed before leaping ahead into the trees, leaving the group in his dust while the little miko bit her lip and sighed before trudging onward.

Youko rose a slender brow as the dog took off, and moved at that point, arms crossed over his chest as he seemed to appear by the group, looking to where Inuyasha went, before golden eyes turned to look at Kagome. "Well little miko, Sessho-...who?" he asked with a faint smirk. They didn't know he was a thief, so she probably wouldn't see the harm in telling him the name... It would be perfect... He was not afraid to admit he was getting a bit excited at the thought of a challenge.

Kagome jumped the slightest bit, too caught up in her thoughts to realize that Youko's aura had been so close until he spoke. "Oh..." Shrugging uncomfortably, she sighed, "Sesshourmaru. I don't think we're supposed to talk about it, since he's a lord and all. He doesn't like Inuyasha much."

Youko's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. A lord huh? That meant he was a demon. He could barely contain the smirk on his face. This would be quite fun indeed. he gave a faint nod, "So he lives in the castle I presume?" Every demon knew where the demon lords resided, it was stupid not to. Especially when lands was something lords protected especially fiercely.

Youko couldn't help a faint smirk.. "with his mouth like that, can't blame this Sesshoumaru for not liking the dog." he stated without much thought. Hopefully little miko wouldn't get angry at him.

Shippo snickered, "Yeah, Dog Breath gets sat a lot cuz of it."

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes at the two kitsune, "Yeah, I guess, when he's not out patrolling his lands or fighting Inuyasha." She said to Youko, shrugging once more. She wasn't too sure what demon lords did aside from be intimidating assholes.

Youko chuckled "well... I guess I'll part for awhile, I smell your dog coming back" he stated, then turned, "Take care little miko" then he seemed to disappear once more as he moved, a faint smirk on his face as he actually moved away from the group. So a Demon Lord had a hanyou brother, what a delicious piece of information.. He didn't slow until he was closer to his new goal. Oh yes, he was going to plunder that castle for everything he could get his hands on. A faint smirk reached his face as he looked up at the castle he could now see form the tree line. Oh yes, the fox was excited.

Youko spent the day watching the castle, keeping notes on the few guards and their habits of patrol. Watching the patterns and learning when and where the gaps were and the holes to easily slip in and out unseen. He didn't know what they did inside the castle, but the smart fox would figure it out once inside. He spent the entire day studying the movements, keeping his ki hidden so he wouldn't de detected. He smirked when the sun finally started to go down. Only a little longer and he could start his way in. The fox was excited with the thrill of the 'hunt' he was ready to start on the hunt.

Once the sky darkened, the moon hid behind some heavy clouds, the silver fox moved swiftly inbetween the gaps of the guards, and let the vines on the castle grow stronger and he used them to climb up to the balcony with an open window.

He landed silently, knelt on the ground, silver ears trained on any sounds there might be. Hearing nothing, he slowly moved, staying low for the moment as he moved into the room. Golden eyes took in the area, neither hearing nor smelling anyone in the room, he slowly stood, smirking a bit as he looked around the room. But huffed, figures there's nothing exciting in the room, so he slowly moved over to the only door he saw, pressing his dear against it.

Youko gulped, panicking, hearing foot steps moving towards the door he stood behind. Shit what luck? He turned swiftly eyes scanning the area, and groaned going back out onto the balcony, ducked down and pressed back against the wall, staying out of sight. Hopefully it was just a stupid guard and wouldn't smell him. He kept his beating heart in check.

Youko seemed to hold his breath for what felt like forever, intently listening as best he could to the sounds across the room on the other side of that door. He closed his eyes, ears still trained towards the sound. He didn't dare lean forward to see what was going on, as he did not need to be spotted. The door handle was starting to turn, he could hear it. And he could only curse that the entry point he decided had seemed to be a bed room. If he was lucky it wasn't the lord's room but some guard or something. Someone who would just go to sleep and not think of anything going on in the room.

Youko was silent as there seemed to be a voice, the opening of the door stopped. The silver fox listened intently to the sounds, but soon the door that had only opened an inch or so clicked close and foot steps walked away. He took a deep breath, relaxing. Thanking whatever gods there may be, the fox slowly moved, leaning forward, seeing no feet below the crack of the door, he slowly moved to it. Listening intently. Not hearing anything he quickly moved slowly opening the door. If that made sense, quickly and slowly opening a door. He rolled his eyes at the stupid thought. No time for that though.

Youko Kurama peeked out, seeing the coast was clear, he slipped from the room as quickly and silently as he could, making a leap to the other side to a room with an open door, his senses not finding anyone he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Leaning back against the wall he smirked. This was the rush he'd been looking for though, so he turned, looking around the room and frowned, still nothing of value? What kind of lord didn't have expensive things anywhere? He rolled his eyes, but turned, sliding behind the door hearing two guards walking by. He watched from his safe vantage point as they went further down the hall. Staying still as he listened to the foot steps fade off.

After searching yet many more rooms, he couldn't help but growl faintly. Where the hell was this lords treasure? His possessions? Even the few rooms he found didn't seem to have anything of value. Don't tell me this stupid dog didn't have much in gold? He growled in his head, if this ended up being a big waste of time he would totally lay into that hanyou. It'd be his fault making him think this Sesshoumaru was loaded. He rolled his eyes, and peaked around a corner looking both ways before slipping down the hall once more keeping his steps quiet.

Youko slipped down yet another hall, following his nose and ears to avoid being detected by anyone, and as he was passing a room, he felt it. The power of it sent a shiver down his spine and he smirked. Oh yes, a barrier. This… This had to be the room. He placed a hand gently on the door, smirking a bit as he leaned close, listening to the area around him. Hearing nothing he set to his task. Using all of his tricks to unlock the door, and dispelling the barrier protecting the room... Once the door was opened he smirked. Jack Pot.

After getting what he needed... Well okay, he never really 'needed' any anymore as his den was filled with many of his own riches and spoils from nights like this. But he took what he felt would help little miko.. That was his excuse. Now he hadn't taken that much, since any good thief knows, don't take more than you can handle, not needing to be slowed or weighed down to much by your spoils. So Youko had mostly taken just coins and smaller things of the sort. Moving out of the room, he silently shut the door behind him, not worried about it being left unlocked. It wasn't his problem in the least. So moving the silver fox moved down the hall, listening carefully as he headed back the way he came. Ready to get out and head back.

Youko inwardly sighed once he reached the room he started in, silently slipping inside. He turned from the door and that's when he froze. golden eyes slowly looking to the golden eyes glaring back at him. This was not good.

-End Chapter four-

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**-another co-write with Avenging Neko-**

Youko stared at the other figure, watching those cold golden eyes as they were staring him down and making it feel as if his hair was bristled and standing on end. He crouched slightly, in a bit of a defensive position as he released a warning growl. If he could just get to the balcony, he'd be 'home' free.

The demon's upper lip curled back in a snarl, magenta cheek markings matching the striking color over his eyes and drawing attention to the crescent moon. Shit, this was the lord!

"A thief." The words were cold and harsh and Youko wanted to bolt, yet he dared not turn his back on the enraged figure.

Youko kept his golden eyes on the other demon, attempting to move to a side, trying to get the other to circle also, maybe if he was lucky he'd move just enough so he could get to the balcony, and slip outside, get over the banister and be off to the forest line... Silver auds folded back hearing shouts. Shit they discovered the door being open and what not.. Shit shit... He was out of time. With a breath, he closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them once more, and pretty much bolted forward, Rose whip out ready to tear this demon to shreds to get by him.

Sesshoumaru's snarl shook the very room itself as a whip of energy sprouted from his fingertips and swept for Youko's legs, the tip suddenly splitting into three, and then again, until there was a veritable wall of energy that sizzled the walls it touched, signifying poison.

Youko gasped, sliding a bit as he tried to stop quickly, eyes a bit wide. Poison? Really? Ugh! This demon was sure full of surprises... "Why don't you be a good dog and roll over... Let me through."

"Insolent cur," Sesshoumaru growled, golden eyes tinged with the hint of red at his rage over the situation. "You will be lucky if I do not skin you alive and use your pelt to warm my floor!" His other hand shot out and Youko yipped as he sensed the incoming attack, managing to dodge the spray of acid - fucking acid! - only to realize his fatal mistake; he jumped _away_ from the door.

Youko knew this wasn't good as he took a step back.. Wondering if it would be worth to try to back track through this castle and find another way out. He couldn't recall any windows in his search for the treasure, and he hadn't seen any stairs, so running blindly through the place would probably be worse. The fox stepped to a side, tail flicking, "come now, surely a dog doesn't need a fox on his floor," he tried in an effort to get the damn dog to calm long enough for him to get to the balcony... If he was lucky, at the moment he was thinking he wasn't...

Watching the dog, a hand slipped into his hair, flicking his hair back to keep the dog from piecing his actions together. A quick flick of his wrist, and a toss of energy, a plant was suddenly springing to life and breaking through the weakened floor. Youko gave a faint smirk, "see ya later dog." He gave a two finger salute before he leapt down through the new hole. Wincing as he hit the ground a bit hard on the next floor down. He hissed ignoring the throb in his leg as he staggered to his feet, and quickly slammed open the door in his way and rushing through it. He hadn't been on this level, but surely there was a way out... right?

The next growl resembled more of a howl as it shook the castle on its very foundations and Youko cursed, running faster as he felt the inu lord give pursuit. Shit, shit, shit, shit...

Youko kept moving and skidded to a halt paling as he looked up at the solid wall… Oh... SHIT! He turned quickly, trembling a bit. Shit... Shit… More shit. He noticed a door, and gulped, lunging for it, he growled at it being locked and just broke through it, wincing again. Great now his shoulder hurt too. Looking around he felt the blood seem to turn cold and freeze in his veins. No where to go... What the hell was he suppose to do?

A large ball of light shot down the hallway after him and Youko yipped, wondering if it was some sort of attack, but it stopped at the door, and the sudden pulse of youki sent him flying back into the wall, cracking his head on the solid surface. In the few seconds it took his eyes to refocus, the demon lord was already right in front of him, crowding him into the wall with a sick expression on his statuesque face. A pale hand reached out for him and when he tried to move, he couldn't! Sheer panic took hold as he struggled with all his will to escape this, almost too out of it to feel the cold weight of something clamp onto his wrist.

Youko could only stare up at the angry dog demon his body involuntarily trembling as he tried to growl, auds folding back. But a gasp escaped him as he was pulled forward roughly something seemed to clink and he then realized. Shit! He was cuffed! When the hell... The Fox snarled, and tried to lash out at the dog with his claws and winced when a hand wrapped into his hair and snapped his head back.

Youko's teeth flashed in the dim light of the room as he attempted to bite the dog holding him, only to have his face meet the wall with punishing force. Dazed, he could do nothing but twitch as the hand curled tighter around his silver locks and began to drag him along the floor. Groaning, he tried to get his hands under him so that he could fight back and escape, but received a swift kick to the spine for his attempts. Temporally paralyzed until the bruising faded, Youko was forced to put up with the indignity of his capture.

They entered a new room and he was tossed carelessly into the wall, and Youko snarled, baring his teeth in a challenge as he got his legs under him, body still sluggish from the healing damage. The purse full of stolen goods lay on the floor between them, but Youko could care less about it just then.

Sesshoumaru snarled as he appeared before the fox and wrapped his hand in the youko's hair, jerking the kitsune's head back harshly, gold eyes meeting gold in a clash of wills, and his lip curled away from his fangs in warning. "You dare challenge this Sesshoumaru, _slave_?"

Youko had winced from the grip to his hair and released the best growl he could, "I am no _slave_ of yours Dog" the Kitsune snapped still growling as his gold eyes just glared back

Sesshoumaru, the Killing Perfection, the Lord of the Western Lands, the _alpha_ of his pack wrenched the insolent Fox's neck back even further, being sure to make it painful, "And yet, here you are, kneeling at my feet." He mocked cruelly, "about to wet my cock with your blood, I no longer feel inclined to be generous." His words were vulgar and cruel, but the privacy of his castle allowed him such liberties as he threw the chained fox down to the floor and wrapped him in a coil of poisonous green energy.

Youko could only gasp when his head was forced farther back a growl still escaping the fox. He hissed in pain when he was thrown to the floor wincing as he had attempted to get up but cried out, cringing as something wrapped around him. The Fox's auds pinned back as he trembled, but despite the pain he glared up at the dog, a growl still escaping him.. No matter how much it hurt, he wouldn't just give in.

Sesshoumaru gave an answering growl as he threw the fox across the room, appearing within a second of impact to kick the thief in the gut and knock the wind out of him, the glowing whip still tightly coiled about pale limbs, "Must I teach you respect as well as bed manners, fox?"

Youko could only wince and gasp for breath, doubling over as he trembled, coughing a bit as he struggled to regain his breath. He gave a sly but weak smirk, a faint chuckle escaping him. "You dog… know nothing of foxes," he stated with a bit of laughter despite the pain he was in... "Bed manners are the first thing a Fox learns... For those who deserve it," he spat out the last part with a growl.

Sesshoumaru would have laughed, a cold and blood chilling experience, but he chose to grab the fox - _his_ fox - by the hair and yank him upwards to press against the wall, he was done playing. With a casual swipe of his claws, the insolent creature's clothes tore, leaving him bare to the demon lord's eyes and touch. Gripping the bushy tail harshly, he pulled it to the side and merely undid the ties holding his hakama in place. This was not a mating, merely a rut. Without further ado, he slammed himself to the hilt into the tight heat of the kitsune's body. For such a slatternly specie, he was a tight fuck.

Youko could only growl, and try to squirm away, his eyes widened and he cringed a growl escaping him. Dear god. His entire body trembled as he struggled just to breathe, the pain was intense and shooting up his back side in such fierce waves his vision got a bit fuzzy. He swallowed hard eyes closing as he growled, the fox's eyes snapped open. How could this.. This _DOG_ do this to him!? He was _Youko Kurama_! One of the best thieves known to demon kind! The silver fox released a snarl trying to move to get his claws on the dog.

The Killing Perfection's lips twisted in a sneer as his hole to fuck began to spit and snarl like a fox caught in a trap. He knew the silver would go for his throat if given half a chance, but he wasn't done with him yet. Tightening his grip on the squirming hips, claws breaking through skin easily and pressing against bone, Sesshoumaru thrust harder and faster, the force of each threatening to bash the kitsune's face into the wall.

Youko could only cry out, Wincing as his body cringed and trembled. This was to much the damn dog hadn't prepared or even given his body time to adjust and it did nothing but hurt. This was not how it was suppose to be, and the fox, whom had many lovers, knew this. This was wrong. The fox never before raped, or was raped, and now new he never wanted this experience again. He cried out, cuffed hands did the only thing they could, braced against the wall as he snarled, to keep from hitting the wall from the dogs damn force.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself to take vicious pleasure in the once proud creature's pathetic struggles as he claimed the unwilling body beneath him. Leaning close to the vulnerable throat, he brushed the creature's mane aside and struck. Fangs sunk deep into muscle and flesh, releasing a small portion of the acidic nature of his saliva to mark his new bitch. Right at that moment his seed spilled into the fox's insides, and he growled low in his throat, a possessive animalistic noise.

Youko didn't want to give the dog more satisfaction in hearing him cry out. He bit his lower lip to keep from making much more noise. But a whimper and a snarl would escape him now and then as he was so ... used. He didn't like this feeling, Sex was not suppose to be this, it was suppose to be something natural and enjoyed. This... This act this dog was doing to him was wrong on many levels... He felt his hair moved and he snarled, trying to keep the dog away from his neck and could only cry out despite trying to hold it back as he was bitten. A low whine escaped the abused fox as it felt like the bite burned more than just throbbed. He felt the fluid in his lower region and could only give a low growl his entire body trembled. If he was lucky this would at least be the end of it…

Sesshoumaru felt himself begin to swell, but had no desire to touch his new bitch for longer than necessary at this point, and he ruthlessly yanked himself free and observed the seemingly broken creature. No, there was still some fight left in this one. He would fix that. The cruel expression on his face would have made even the hardiest youkai quail in its boots as he left the dungeon. Jaken would be in later to throw some water at the beast. He wouldn't be going anywhere until the demon lord was assured that he was well and truly broken.

Youko trembled but held his ground while the dog was there... Once the dog left however? The kitsune slid against the wall down to the floor and curled up, tail curling as protectively around himself as it could, tucked a under his legs. His body trembled as he felt cold but he didn't budge, in too much pain to do so... The fox was livid and hurt. His eyes seemed to have an unearthly glow as he glared at the wall across from him. That damn dog… That stupid damn dog... Using him like this! He would kill him if it was the last thing he did!

A pungent odor began to trickle into the cell, and a wet slapping sound tracked its way down the corridor, swiftly followed by half heard mutterings. Youko's ears twitched and he wearily uncoiled himself the slightest bit, fingers flexing and reaching for his hair in readiness to find a hidden seed. The creature that appeared in the doorway was repulsive; green, slimy, thankfully wearing clothes, and smelling worse than rotted pond scum. Bulbous yellow eyes glared at the fox suspiciously, the beak like mouth clacking shut and winkling in a frown, "Dirty rotten thief, more than he deserves..." The kappa hefted the bucket - nearly his own size - and with a jerky motion, threw the ice cold contents on the fox, who snarled and lunged at the kappa, intent on killing the lesser demon, only to come up short as the forgotten chain attached to his wrist cuffs grew taut, a burning sensation went up his arms but he thought nothing of it at the moment... He fell, nearly on his face, and the grating quack of the imp's laughter made his blood boil. "Stupid beast! Lord Sesshoumaru would never allow his precious servant to be harmed by one such as yourself!"

Glaring hatefully at the green demon, Youko spotted a fallen seed, and with a vindictive smirk, clutched it between his fingertips and flicked it the bulbous eyed thing's forehead. It began to sprout instantly, drawing on the moisture in the creature's skin to feed itself. The imp screamed and flailed the staff it carried before running back down the hall, wailing like a banshee with laryngitis.

Youko couldn't help the faint feeling of superiority as the demon fled, but he winced a bit from having moved so much in his actions to inflict damage on that stupid imp.. What in the hell had that dog done to him? He felt weak and he didn't like it. He moved, shivering a bit as he growled stupid little green bastard, that water had been way too cold. The Kitsune frowned, but licked the water on his arm, he was thirsty after all, and it was the best way he had to dry himself off.

Youko curled up a bit more once he licked as much of the water off himself as he could, shaking off the rest to the best of his ability. His silver auds were pinned back against his head. Well… He fucked this up real bad, so much for being the infamous Thief Youko Kurama. He let his eyes close, trembling a bit. His body still ached. He moved a hand testing the strength of the chain and winced when he pulled again to get a burning sensation up his arm. Figures it was magic'd. He could feel his youki getting suppressed as well. He growled curling up some more. He whined weakly as he trembled, god he hurt. He could feel nothing but cold and pain. The only advantage of being cold it helped ease the aches...

Youko didn't know how long he'd been there, but eventually had fallen asleep pretty much curled up on his self leaning up against the wall he was attached to.

-End Chapter five-

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

**To Answer a question - Auds = Ears, "Auds" are commonly used in Canine Roleplays in reference to a canine moving their ears around. so when you see "Auds" they are the ears**

**Chapter Six:**

**-another co-write with Avenging Neko.. I know i said i wouldn't do these notes, buttttt Apparently I lied - What you get for not Reviewing! -firm nods- -**

Youko awoke, laying flat on the ground, against the wall to keep close to the chain's source on the wall. He had easily learned with the pain coursing through his arms in only the first day that pulling against it was useless. Then the day turned to days... Youko really had no clue how long he's been here. He knew at least a few days… The Demon who held him captive here came at least once a day if he would have a guess on the time. So if he counted those? It's been almost two weeks. The silver fox was exhausted and constantly in pain. with his youki being repressed by the chain he wasn't healing like he normally would.

Youko just laid there for awhile, slowly moving after the aches got to be too much, laying on his back on the hard floor. He slowly moved, rolling onto his side, slowly, groaning. Ugh he was sick of the hard floor. That bastard dog could of at least given him some kind of mat... Treating him like… like... like a dog.

The Kitsune's auds pinned back against his head hearing foot steps.. Oh god not again. His body started to uncontrollably tremble as he scootched back against the wall, a weak growl escaping him. He didn't want another round of this. He didn't think he could take another round... His body felt so broken.

When Sesshoumaru stepped into the dungeon like room he froze, nose twitching. Golden eyes narrowed dangerously, searching the trembling form for any signs of... Baring his teeth in a snarl, he stalked over to the fox and wrapped the length of chain connecting his cuffs around his own wrist, and began to pull, heedless of the silver's walking or being dragged along as he made his way to the hot springs. The room smelled too much of sex, stale and new, and if his suspicions proved true, he'd need to at least feed the mongrel.

Youko gasped, a weak growl escaped him as he struggled to keep from being dragged, his entire body ached and felt week. "What... What are you doing!?" he snapped. Granted at he wasn't being used again, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know where he was being dragged off to!

Sesshoumaru refused to answer, simply walking faster before he turned the corner and steam wafted up from the closed door. Nearly kicking it open the demon lord used his hold on the chain to throw the fox into the hot water and leaned against the newly closed door, arms crossed.

Youko gasped getting pretty much thrown forward, and couldn't stop himself from following into the water, coming up with a gasp and soon coughed. "Bastard!" he snapped, glaring at the dog. He blinked a few times though. Wait... he looked to a side. He was in... hot water? Not getting another cold bucket dumped on him? He looked at the dog suspiciously, but wouldn't pass up the chance to wash himself up. The fox hated being dirty. He winced as he moved, not taking his eyes off the dog in case he tried to come near him.

Sesshoumaru's lip curled, but he said nothing. Watching the fox reach the side of the spring where a bucket of soaps waited and a cloth. By no means would he be allowing the fox out of his cuffs, but he needed the 'slate wiped clean', so to speak, of the odors surrounding him to confirm his suspicions.

Youko just silently cleaned himself only closing his eyes long enough to do a quick wash of his silver hair, then was back to watching the dog. When he was cleaned however, he hesitated on moving. He didn't want to move closer to the dog demon, but neither did he want to stay in the water the entire time and become a prune.. Youko Kurama was no Prune! So, slowly, the weak fox moved to the edge farthest away from the dog and tried to pull himself out of the water, but shaking arms gave and he didn't make it out. He groaned. Stupid dog… Mistreating him like this!

Sesshoumaru scoffed in further disgust as he made his way around the great pool of water and, for once not grabbing the silver's mane, hoisted him up onto the ledge by a hard grip of his shoulder. Nose twitching, he loomed dangerously close before his expression turned to stone.

He hadn't expected the rampant kitsune perversion of nature to go quite this far. The damned fox was pregnant with his spawn. He'd have to start feeding him, then, and afford him the bare minimum of a cushion and blanket. By no means would this stop his daily, ruthless, sodomizing of the fox's ass, but he'd be more careful not to damage his pups in the process.

Youko whimpered when Sesshoumaru reached for him, golden eyes closed tight, but was surprised getting pulled up by his shoulder and not hair. He blinked a few times, confused for sure, but still frowned, auds pinning back. He looked away, giving a faint growl.. "What?" he snapped glaring up at the dog.. Why was he just looking at him like that!?

He wouldn't explain himself to this cur. Sesshoumaru stood and threw a loose white yukata at the fox before turning away. He'd have the fox put in a different dungeon with the barest of necessities and give him a day to recuperate before he took his pleasure of the pale flesh. He could be generous when needed.

Youko could only blink a few times, having barely caught the fabric that was tossed at him. Silver auds splayed on his head, displaying his confusion, and more so when the dog turned away... He frowned, but growled. His hands were cuffed! How was he suppose to put this thing on? He growled a bit louder, now he was just fucking with him wasn't he?

The dog's lips twitched at the fox's snarl, amused. The mongrel could wear it like a cloak for all he cared, or a toga, it made no difference to him seeing as he had provided it was all that mattered. Taking care of one's brood bitch was important.

Youko frowned more, a faint growl escaping him... "What the hell is your game here? This isn't funny in the least!" he growled glaring over at the dog. Youko was bristled and itching to get his claws on the dog's throat.

"This Sesshoumaru does not owe you an explanation _slave_." He sneered, walking to the door. If the fox didn't hurry up his patience would be gone and he'd be dragged back to his new cell naked.

Youko growled glaring, but with a groan, slipped it on best he could, it didn't fit quite right, or maybe it was because he couldn't put it on quite right. But he was at least not stark naked, it did make him feel a tad bit better, but he huffed, "You're sure full of yourself" he growled lightly. He might of been weak, and not in any position to really fight, but that didn't mean he'd just roll over and be happy with his situation.

"And here this one thought that was your job, fox." Sesshoumaru smirked, brows raising. Was the silver so eager to test him and find himself dragged to the floor after just getting clean?

Youko blinked a few times, caught off guard by those words.. "What?" he asked, frowning his auds splaying again as he once again became confused and tried to think of what the dog could possibly mean. He didn't even realize his auds weren't relaxed, probably from the time of being pretty much neglected and... and... used in that... that cell... He closed his eyes as a sudden pain went through his abdomen and the fox cringed trembling a bit, struggling to stay up right.

The inu lord scowled as he observed the fox's behavior. Grabbing him by the chain and dragging him forwards once more, he threw the fox into a new cell and slammed the door shut.

Youko gasped, groaning as he was getting dragged off to somewhere new. He whimpered when he was thrown into yet another room and couldn't stop from hitting the ground. The fox moved onto his side and curled up. Auds folded back as he panted softly. What are these weird pains? He's felt hunger pains before, while similar, it wasn't quite the same... He groaned and tried to get himself off the floor but the pain came back so he decided to just lay there. His eyes only barely open. What was he suppose to do?

Minutes later, how many minutes Youko wasn't sure, there came a familiar slapping sound of feet on stone and he groaned. Jaken had survived the plant's infestation without any lingering side effects, unfortunately, and he delighted in tormenting the fox. The door slammed open and he cringed at the sound, but the expected assault of the kappa's voice never came. Instead a wonderful smell filled the room of bread and something cool, almost not there. Opening his eyes wider he saw a piece of bread and a bowl of water. The toad glared at him venomously, clearly tempted to soil the bread by pouring the water on it, but something held him back.

The fox looked from the bread and water, to the toad, then back, then once again back at the toad… The entire time he's been held captive he couldn't recall having been fed. He watched the little thing, and couldn't help it.. "What's this?" he asked softly, not wanting to really... startle the toad since well, he was an ass his first night he'd been here. Of course, the fox had still been seething with anger.

Jaken puffed up indignantly and sputtered, "Do not question the kindness of his great and powerful Lord Sesshoumaru!" That voice was enough to make his poor ears bleed, and he wondered how the dog could stand to be near the noisome thing.

Youko's auds dropped back almost immediately to try and block out that grating pitch. He sighed, but laid his head back down. "If he really wanted to be kind he'd let me go by now." he stated softly, not looking at the toad. He's been here for so long, at least it felt as such... Surely whatever he would have taken would have been 'paid off' by now!

"Ingrate." Jaken sneered before slamming the door shut and leaving the fox in his room with food and a somewhat lumpy bed. Why Lord Sesshoumaru was so generous to such a lowly cur, Jaken would never understand. His Lord was just too good for the likes of the feckless rats that infested this world.

Youko just huffed at the word. Like the toad could scare him. The fox slowly moved once the stupid toad walked away. Looking at the bread... He groaned, but it was better than nothing. He ate quietly, ears alert for the sound of anyone coming... when he finished he easily drank the water. Then decided to look around the room a bit more. He blinked a few times… wait... this was definitely not the same room. He tilted his head and grunted pushing his body off the ground, he staggered, fighting back the dizzy spell. Slowly he moved over, nose telling him it wasn't the cleanest thing... but his aching body happily fell into the lumpy bed. He didn't care. The fox sighed not meaning to fall asleep... but the exhausted Kitsune couldn't help it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! LORD SESSHOUMARUUU!" Jaken's howling cut through the peaceful air of the castle with the grace of a blind man on ice skates. The dog demon cringed inwardly, but his stoic mask stayed firmly in place as he bent over his paperwork. The toad would find him soon enough, there was no need to go out of his way to greet the sniveling waste of space.

"My lord!" Jaken cried as he opened the door without knocking, "I must protest, my lord, your generosity towards that thief is most unbecoming of your reputation. Why, if you were not so kind his pelt would be lining the throne r-erk!" Jaken's squawking came to an abrupt halt as a foot came down on the top of his head, mashing his beak into the floor.

"Are you questioning me, Jaken?" The words were cold, and the toad shivered.

"N-no, my lord, of c-course not my lord. You are ever generous an-"

"Jaken."

"Y-yes m'lord?"

"Quiet."

"O-of course m'lo-aaaah!"

The toad was sent flying down the hall, a screaming football to splat into the opposite wall a good hundred feet or more away from the lord's study. Annoying toad.

-End Chapter six-

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**-Yet another Co-write with Avenging Neko.. Surprised? Pfft.. I didn't think so-**

Youko was resting, it's been a couple days since he's been bothered by the dog that held him captive.. He didn't know why, but he was just as relieved. Or at least he was pretty sure it's been a couple days… All he knew was he was sleeping a lot, and eating the little bit of food that would be brought by the toad.

A silvery aud twitched as he laid on his back, whimpering as he moved to his side. Ugh, his stomach was flopping around again, causing a pain to course through him. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He noticed his stomach felt a bit hard, but figured it was from being fed for the first time in what felt like forever. He sighed, trying to relax his body against the mattress, just wanting to get more rest...

But his eyes opened back up, auds folding back slightly as he watched towards the door, he heard foot steps, and it wasn't the typical wet slap of that toad…

The door opened without a sound, and the inu lord stood there, sharp eyes observing the fox carefully; he had managed to tie the white shift like a toga, using the sleeves to secure the knot so that it left portions of his chest exposed but covered his abdomen and the tops of his legs. The cuffs and connecting chain gleamed in the diffuse light of the barren room, and the dog demon's lips twitched the slightest bit.

Jaken had informed him that the fox was eating, which was good, having to force the mongrel to consume the bread would just be tiresome. He shut the door behind him as he approached, fully intent on using his brood bitch for a good rut before he left to patrol his territory.

Youko tensed, a light growl escaping the fox as he rose up slightly. "Stop right there dog," he snapped, growling as he glared at him. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" He snarled still growling. Surely what he attempted to steal wasn't worth this sort of torture... what the hell was this dog's game?

The aristocratic assassin's lip curled, "I do what I please with my property, fox. When you attempted to steal from this Sesshoumaru, you became this one's property as well." He took a deliberate step closer, eyes gleaming with challenge.

Youko's eyes narrowed as he growled. "Then you don't do well with your possessions," he snipped, angry for his treatment, this was beyond indecent. Granted this was a step up from the first room he was in... But still! "If I'm a so called possession... You're doing a poor job at taking care of it... No wonder I broke in easily," he growled out, looking away. But he stopped growling. He knew he was pushing his luck... But he was so angry being treated like ... like this. He missed the sun… his plants...

Sesshoumaru snorted and casually fisted the fox's silver mane, noting absently that the color had dulled somewhat. "This Sesshoumaru did not ask your opinion on the matter, _slave_." He enunciated the last word cruelly as he flipped the kitsune on his stomach, and pushed up the short hem of the covering.

Youko gasped at the grip, swallowing hard as his eyes closed tightly. A faint whimper escaped him despite him not wanting it to, and when he was moved onto his stomach he gasped, again, wincing a bit not sure why it sent a pain up his spine. He gave a weak, whimperish growl.. "No... you never ask me anything… do you?" He growled back, but didn't make any other moves. He really didn't want to hurt anymore than he was. He didn't like what this dog did to him... but that didn't mean he was stupid. He knew better than to make it worse than it needed be. Granted he couldn't stop his mouth.

Sesshoumaru chose to ignore the mouthy fox, and simply set to work pleasuring himself with the silver's body. He'd have Jaken bring in some variety of food after this while he went on patrol. That pesky excuse for a hanyou-come-demon was causing trouble at his borders again with the pathetic shards of the tainted jewel.

Youko could only release a whimper as his claws weakly dug into the mattress below him as he whined, the burning sensation going up his back side once again.. The fox's auds were pinned back against his head as he whimpered, weak growls escaping the exhausted fox.

Sesshoumaru didn't take long to finish, as he had no reason to bring the fox pleasure. With a grunt, his seed filled the unwilling hole and he stood to go.

The door slammed shut behind him and Jaken could be heard squawking from down the hall.

Youko trembled, just laying there not wanting to move. His body ached, panting softly, it wasn't long after the dog left the fox pretty much passed out where he'd been laying to exhausted to move.

Who knows how much time had passed, Youko awoke to a dripping sound. One of silvery, almost white looking due to his poor condition, aud twitched and he slowly lifted his head, noticing a dripping in the corner. He rose a brow and looked up... Great... There was a leak? He frowned. What was it doing? Storming outside and pouring? He sighed... Even if it was pouring rain Youko would love to be outside again. He missed feeling the earth beneath his feet... He moved, slowly getting him self 'redressed' per say, and noticed the tray, blinking a few times. Well that was new... What was that by the bread?

Youko groaned slowly sitting up a bit more wincing as the pain shot up his spine. That damn stupid dog… He shouldn't be so rough with him... For petes sake he didn't even struggle against him anymore, he learned pretty quick struggling just made it worse. But, pushing those thoughts a side he leaned over sniffing at the plate. Well... His guess it was some sort of salad. A poor one at best, but hey… It was something he hadn't had in a long while, and wasn't going to complain… but the fox only picked at it, eating mostly the bread and drinking the water, and pretty much leaving most of the salad. It wasn't a good one, and his nose told him it was not the freshest thing and he wasn't interested in eating 'old' salad. So when he finished what he would eat, he laid down once more. His back was to the entrance of his cell, while he sort of curled up facing the wall. He ended up dozing off at some point.

-Time Skip-

He wasn't sure how long he was pretty much left alone, sleeping as much as he can and only moving around the cell when he was alone, not wanting to be seen moving about in case he got yelled at for it. He mentally rolled his eyes, like that toad scared him… Ha! He wanted to grind that damn demon into the ground, his voice sounded worse than nails on a chalkboard... With a sigh he moved sitting down on the bed, a hand unconsciously rubbing his growing stomach. It hadn't taken long for the fox to come to realize he was pregnant.

With a sigh, he slowly moved laying down, sort of curled up, looking down at the growing bump. He was having that damn dogs child. He wasn't sure how that made him feel to be quite honest. For one, it was his captor… Second, he didn't think he would ever be a parent-let alone by these means. He just wasn't sure how to handle it. He closed his eyes and groaned, but if that dog had known before he did, it was probably why he got moved to this...better...room. Golden eyes opened looking up at the dark ceiling. He longed to feel the grass below him, to look up at the sky. He closed his eyes once more biting his lower lip fighting back the urge to cry.

Sesshoumaru took that moment to enter the cell, and once more he froze still as a statue, nose working furiously as golden eyes observed the more notable bump in the fox's abdomen. He'd just returned from a weary battle to guard his borders, and the scent of blood lingered around his pristine form. Eyes narrowing, he growled and made a motion for the fox to stand so that he could inspect his breeder.

The fox inwardly groaned but forced his eyes opened, he stared blankly up at the ceiling for a few moments, before he slowly looked at the dog demon. He seemed to just stare, before he just turned away from him, rolling onto his side and curling up a bit, not wanting to look at the dog. He didn't want to see him. But after a moment the scent... He blinked slowly. Wait a second… He turned to look at the other a bit quickly, a frown on his face... "Why do you smell like blood?" He asked.

"It is immaterial." Sesshoumaru dismissed haughtily, "now come here, fox. You are too thin." He scowled, "are you not eating?" He didn't truly care much for the blasted kitsune, but those pups were his heirs, like it or not, and an inu protected his own.

Youko frowned.. immaterial? What the hell did the blasted dog mean by that? He frowned when he was told to go to him... But frowned more when he was told he was too thin. Then he growled lightly at the scowl he got. "What do you really care?" he asked frowning. But the fox slowly moved, getting himself to his feet, since he really was not looking forward to any beatings. His body was finally starting to heal and feel better, he really didn't want a relapse… So the silver fox slowly walked over to the dog demon, still frowning.

Sesshoumaru's scowl deepened as he took in the sallow* state of the fox's skin, and he growled lowly. "Come." He didn't grab the chains, yet, "you need a bath."

Youko blinked a few times, auds dropping back as he frowned. Was... He asking him to follow? Golden eyes watched the dog, feeling suspicious. But he mentioned a bath, and he sighed... It seriously sounded too good to pass up so with a groan, he nodded, "well… Then I guess lead the way." He muttered softly. Like he knew the dogs layout of his home, let alone where he was to go... He doubted trying to run would work. Considering he was still cuffed and chained. Not like he'd get far if he'd try in his current state anyhow.

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched upwards this time, though it was quickly hidden as he turned and made his way down the hall stoicly. The unhealthy look to the fox was bothersome to his inner dog, the beast whining that his bitch needed to be looked after to produce healthy pups.

Youko was a bit surprised he wasn't yanked after, it took a moment for the stunned fox to move to catch up to the dog, not really wanting to get left behind and lost, or accused of trying to get away, he really didn't want any more beat downs, he was enjoying not being in constant pain from moving. He was silent as he watched the dog demons back frowning as he followed him. "You're... Sure none of the blood is yours, yea?" He asked simply, he didn't care if the dog didn't answer him... But he at least asked, so bleh.

A simple snort was his answer, amused derision* dripping from the short sound as the fox was lead down the hall towards the hot springs. Sesshoumaru decided that he would like a bath as well, and began to disrobe within the steam filled room, laying his clothes neatly on the bench against the wall. He wasn't looking at Youko, but there was no doubt he was aware of the fox's every move.

Youko huffed at the sound, not sure if it was a good thing or not he was being pretty much mocked. The silver-white looking due to his condition- auds folded back once more… "jerk" he muttered... but ended up surprised as the dog undressed… err... great... This did not make him feel so confident about getting clean… but ya know what? Screw it. He wasn't turning down a damn bath... The fox slowly slipped off what he'd been wearing, frowning slightly, not sure if he was suppose to wait or what. "Well?" He asked, a bit anxious to get in the water, but didn't want in trouble. Youko's made it clear he didn't want any more beatings, right?

"Get in the water, fox." Sesshoumaru's tone was bland, though it held a trace of amusement as he turned and set the floating bucket in the water with some cloth and scentless soaps. He situated himself on the opposite end of the springs from the kitsune, and, upon finding a speck of blood on his mokomoko, scowled and dunked the large boa like material into the warm with him, keeping it looped on his lap to cleanse the thick fur.

Youko blinked a few times, probably resembling something of an owl. But eventually shook his head, and slowly moved, carefully stepping into the water and sinking down into it, hissing a bit as the hot water made certain spots ache for a moment before it eased and helped with making his body feel better... Youko kept his gaze to a side, granted he glanced at the other demon a few times as he got himself washed. He wondered what happened that he had blood on him… But by the way he seemed to be acting it wasn't his, or he was really good at hiding pain. "So... whose ass did you kick?" He asked bluntly, after all, that blood had to come from somewhere.

The snort of amusement was followed by an almost laugh as the dog cleaned his pelt. "Foolish inbreds attempting to usurp* this Sesshoumaru. This one would say they learned their lesson, but one needs to be breathing to learn from past mistakes." The smirk he shot the fox was full of pointed fang as he finger combed out the previously hidden snarls before setting the sodden thing off to the side to dry. To Youko's surprise the boa creature moved on its own to hang itself across some hooks.

Youko tilted his head, glancing over at the dog without actually turning his head. "Uh-huh... Why was whomever doing that?" he asked, he knew what the word meant, but he didn't know how to phrase a question about what they were trying to usurp. Was it for his land? Or what? He closed his eyes for the moment, letting himself relax a bit as he worked on washing his hair a bit more thoroughly than he had the last time he was in a bath.

"Hn," the dog turned his head away, and reached for the soap, "Fools driven by their petty lust for power. Those shards are nothing but lies." His lip curled in disgust.

Well, he wasn't the most talkative sort, but this was relatively pleasant compared to his other behaviors.

Youko blinked a few times. Shards... "You mean those things that hanyou is looking for with the little miko?" He asked before he thought better of his question.

Sesshoumaru snarled, and his fist clenched in his hair in an effort not to strike down the fox. "The whelp seeks only his own power," he was disgusted, "to wish upon the bauble when it is completed." How he knew this wasn't quite clear, but, then, a demon lord had many ways of gathering information.

Youko twitched at the snarl but frowned. Other than the twitch he didn't budge. "Seems a bit pointless." he muttered simply, making sure to rinse his hair out well, not wanting it to get grimy if he left soap in it.. Hmm, he wondered if Sesshoumaru here realized he knew his brother… He didn't want to state and get yelled at for, but chuckled, "That mutt can use all the help he can get... The mouth on that thing was ridiculous."

Sesshoumaru's next snort was faintly tinged with a growl, but he said nothing more, choosing to remain as 'peaceful' as one such as him would get. Finished cleansing his long hair, he left it off to the side as well, drying while he sunk into the water with his eyes closed.

Youko glanced over hearing the movement and looked at the dog as he had his eyes closed. Youko looked away. Not wanting snapped at for staring at him. When he was finished cleaning his hair he used his fingers to sort of comb it, since he didn't have anything better, he couldn't use any seeds, for one he no longer had them, probably lost them during one of his many skirmishes with the dog, and even if he did have them, he didn't have any of his youki due to it being suppressed due to the damn cuffs he was forced to keep on. But after awhile, he groaned, and slowly moved out of the water... "Stay in there much longer you'll be a prune," he stated more as a comment than anything else, shaking off a tad, he started finger combing his tail.

Sesshoumaru huffed, the sound more like an exhaled laugh as he stood, too, and grabbed a drying cloth from the stack beside his clothes. Glancing at the fox, his lips quirked upwards cruelly as he flung the second one at the distracted kitsune's head. He was feeling strangely playful, but blamed a combination of being in his own den and having his breeder in the same room for a prolonged period.

Youko had been just that, distracted with his tail, so when something hit him a surprised yelp escaped the fox, and he shook his head blinking a few times as he yanked whatever off him. He tilted his head blinking a few times, then huffed, giving the dog a glare, but muttered a "thanks" even though he was glaring at the dog. He stopped glaring though as he moved drying himself off.

Youko didn't take too long to dry himself off, giving his tail a quick brush through with his fingers, then glanced to what he wore into here, eh it was better than nothing, so he started to get dressed, not paying attention to the dog demon too much, he just knew where he was in the room.

Sesshoumaru had gotten himself dressed in the time the fox played with his tail "Come." Sesshoumaru was there, standing at the door, waiting for Youko, no expression on his face.

Youko's aud twitched and he frowned slightly, "You know I'm not the dog here," but he walked over none the less. Not wanting to find out how far he could push Sesshoumaru before pissing him off. It was fox's nature, he couldn't entirely help it even though he knew he really didn't want his ass kicked again.

"Believe this one, your lack of canine qualities is obvious." He tossed a condescending smirk over his shoulder as he lead the way down the hall.

Youko chuckled a bit, "Hey don't hate me because I'm beautiful," was commented with a sly smirk. Youko felt a bit smug at the moment, practically preening. Foxes were known for their better looks, and charms for that matter, than any other demon types. So the fact that Sesshoumaru knew he wasn't a dog? Pfft, it was fine with him. He'd take being a fox over a dog any day. Wait a minute... He glanced to a side, he didn't recognize this hall way... He looked forward to Sesshoumaru quietly, where was he taking him now?

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but there was a clear hint of amusement lingering around him as he opened a new door, clearly meaning for the fox to enter of his own will if he expected to retain his relative freedom.

Youko hesitated, but sighed softly, and slowly moved forward auds folded back, but what surprised him was the small window. He blinked a few times as he looked back at the dog demon. He wanted to ask why he was being kind, but didn't know if the question would be appreciated, so eventually he looked away, itching to go over to that window and sit in the bit of sunlight coming in through it. But he didn't want to budge not sure if Sesshoumaru was finished or if he had something to say, or whatever.

"Eat." Sesshoumaru growled, though it was soft, more of a grumble as he leaned against the doorway, gesturing to the tray of fresher greens, the standard bread and water, and what looked suspiciously like raw, skinned, fish.

Jaken had been thoroughly scolded over his poor choices in food for the breeder.

Youko blinked looking at Sesshoumaru... Eat? Then looked to where he gestured and looked over, a bit surprised, auds twitching. He glanced over to Sesshoumaru, but slowly stepped over, unable to help leaning in to sniff at what was there. He glanced back to Sesshoumaru, "You going to just stare and watch, or are you eating also?" He asked bluntly, he didn't like the idea of being watched while he ate.

The dog's lips twitched, "Your dietary habits need improving, fox. Regular meals will be granted throughout the day for the sake of the pups."

With that said, he turned and left, though the door still locked itself behind him.

Youko rose a brow. Not like his dietary habits was _his_ fault. He ate what was given to him... mostly, he hadn't eaten much of the poor choice of salad that'd been brought to him. Then he mentioned it was for the sake of the pups. He groaned… Figures. He was being used now. In a different manner. Oh well… If it meant he didn't have to feel so shitty all the time? He would deal with it... Once the dog demon left, Youko quietly ate, thoroughly enjoying the fish he had been given. It'd been to long since he had meat of any sort!

With a stretch when he finished eating, he didn't eat everything, but after having such poor meals for so long, he was seriously full, he didn't think he could eat any more of what he'd been given. The fox turned and stepped over to the window. He knew he'd never fit out of it, but that wasn't his intent. He leaned in taking a deep breath. Oh god fresh air never smelled so good… It just made his longing to be in the grass only worse. But he'd take just being about to see the outside.

With a curiosity, Youko let his one hand move, well okay both due to the cuff, and let his hand move around the window a bit, wondering if there was anything growing on the side of the building. His auds splayed as he searched.

Youko's fingers found something and he felt like his heart leapt in his chest. A vine… His fingers lightly touched it moving around it and he couldn't stop the smile... If he could just get it to grow and dig in. the wall would weaken.. His chest seemed to tighten as he held his breath, attempting to pour his youki into it, but he grimaced after just a few seconds of trying and he cringed as the cuffs seemed to react to his attempt and he soon yelped having to pull back. Oh fuck, ow! He glared down at the cuffs as they cooled. He'd forgotten about that. Wincing he attempted to shift them on his wrists a bit. Fucking ow... That bastard Dog.

Youko growled to himself as the pain slowly ebbed from his wrists as he used the water he had left from his food to help cool his wrists. He had completely forgotten about them… How could he have forgotten? Ugh, the dog was sort of nice to him, and he forgets how he got to be in this mess! Angry at himself, he turned, and slowly walked back over, and moved sitting down by the window, sighing as he tried to relax, just enjoying feeling the sun on his shoulders. Eventually he laid down a bit, letting wash onto his back... Oh yes, he's missed his sun bathing.

-End Chapter seven-

*Sallow = Unhealthy

*Derision = Ridicule, Mockery

*Usurp = To Seize and Hold

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

**-Just a note-** Sesshomaru never lost his arm in our version.. In case any of you are wanting to be clear on that. Yes Rin is in this, this is "after" he met Rin.. but our Fict he never lost his one arm.. Kay? kay...

**Chapter Eight:**

**-Another Avenging Neko co-write... Are you surprised? By now you really shouldn't be..-**

Youko stirred, slowly raising from the bed, yawning as he stretched. Well, he could honestly say that had been one of the best sleeps he has had in a few days...er...weeks... Oh who was he kidding? He's been here for months now. With a sigh, the fox had to move both hands to rub his face with even one of them, but not to waste the effort he rubbed his face with both.

Lowering his hands to his lap as he sat on the bed he looked over to the window. He slowly moved his hands to his swollen stomach grunting as he felt... well, his best guess was a kick. Ugh, even not in the room the dog was indirectly abusing him… He huffed rubbing the spot, "just sit still already" he muttered softly, seemingly to himself, but really to his unborn kit.

Once the pain subsided he slowly stretched as he moved to stand, he was up on the early side, but the fox just stepped over to the tiny window he had, sighing as he let the morning sun wash over as much as it could from such a small window. Hearing a noise at the door his aud twitched back towards it but didn't think anything of it.

The door seemed to clunk oddly but he figured maybe it was just the toad and his stupid short self unable to really reach or something. But when the door was opened the foot steps didn't sound like the toad. He frowned, was it the dog? His aud twitched slightly and his auds pinned back feeling a hand on his back. Wait just a second...

Youko froze his entire body locking up for the moment. That wasn't Sesshoumaru's scent... Youko didn't realize the snarl coming out of him until after he'd turned and lunged at the man. Struggling against him as he growled, trying to get his claws into him, making his wrists burn from the cuffs as he tried desperately to reach out with his youki for _anything_ to help him get this creep off him.

He snarled, but yelped, loudly as he fell back, wincing as he tried to move. Oh shit that hurt... His kneecap felt like it was shattered to pieces! He pulled his legs close to him and when the male came at him once again, Youko snarled again, kicking out at him with his other leg, "STAY AWAY FROM _ME!_ "

The Fox howled once more, but he gasped seeing the glint of metal. Oh shit... not good... He made a lunge to the side as the male lunged at him, some of his hair getting sliced, but at least not precious skin... He trembled a bit as his body was kicked – in the ribs, not the side, thankfully for the kit – and he was forced to roll, a heavy frame pinning his down as a hand fumbled at his assailant's pants… oh shit oh shit... He never felt so afraid before. He tried to move, but the blade was pressed to the side of his throat once more and he whimpered helplessly as the male started thrusting his hips, humping impatiently.

Across the castle, Sesshoumaru stiffened, and stood from where he had been observing his ward's progress with her learning. That voice... Without another word he vanished. Seconds later, the door to Youko's room burst off its hinges as the furiously snarling demon lord took in the situation with rage filled crimson eyes. His fox was pinned to the floor, a guard with his pants loose crouched over him, blade dangerously close to skin. A guttural growl, akin to a roar, escaped him as his acid whip shot from his fingertips and wrapped around the insolent soldier's throat. Without thinking twice, he pulled back and the head rolled to the ground as the body collapsed, neck jetting blood like a geyser. The markings upon Sesshoumaru's face were jagged, and his pupils were a strangely sickening teal color, jaw cracking as it threatened to form a muzzle in his utter rage at some _worthless peon_ touching his property. His breeder. His pups.

Youko was trembling, not sure what to do, but with the blade there, threatening to get dug into his throat, he couldn't get himself to budge. He never felt so weak before, to be unable to protect himself. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see this coming…. But a loud sound had Youko cringe.

Slowly opening his eyes after feeling something warm and wet splatter onto him, he blinked slowly, and gasped, feet kicking the.. well corpse of a body off of himself, he slowly looked over to Sesshoumaru.. That look, Youko gulped, still trembling a bit.

The silver fox watched him, but after just what happened, and the fact that he.. Sesshoumaru protected him from what the other male had been going to do… Youko didn't know why he couldn't stop himself from moving, but his body moved without his brains thought. Practically projecting him into the dog demon, pressing as close as he could, trying to stop his trembling but he didn't have the will power to do it. Cuffed hands gripped to the front of Sesshoumaru's clothing. The fox refused to move once his face was pressed close, not wanting to see the effects of the room from the... No. He didn't want to think anymore.

Sesshoumaru, or perhaps the bestial side of him, voiced a low crooning growl like purr as he clasped Youko tighter to himself and bared his teeth in a snarl at the corpse defiling the room. His breeder was covered in blood, and that bothered him greatly, so he scooped the fox into a possessive hold, eyes still burning crimson as he stormed down the halls to the bath. His breeder should never smell of other males!

Youko trembled but his trembling eased a bit as he was pulled closer. The fox seemed to nuzzle against the dog's chest as his body still shook now and then. He didn't give a complaint as he was scooped up into the dog's arms, trying desperately to keep from being pulled from where he pretty much was trying to hide.

Sesshoumaru set a firm barrier on the door as he entered the springs with his breeder, carelessly shredding both their clothing and even going so far as to take the cuffs off and fling them to the side. In his instinctive state he cared little for them, instead wanting to be close to the fox, _needing_ to be close and assure himself that both the mother of his pups and the unborn themselves were unhurt by bathing the kitsune personally.

Youko didn't struggle in Sesshoumaru's grip, not wanting to. The dog protected him, and he had no intentions of moving away at the moment. Pressing close to who his startled mind was seeing as a protector. The kitsune didn't fuss or try to pull away, not even once they were in the water. The fox needed the closeness after what had...No... He stopped his thinking again.

The red eyed demon lord continued his purring growl as his bare hands soaped up the fox's skin before rinsing it again in the water, letting his youki wash over the fox, soothing the injured knee and the brusied chest.. Once he was content that his breeder was unharmed, he began to relax and the almost-painful youki aura radiating from him eased until he regained his normal humanoid facade. Golden eyes blinked, puzzled for a moment, before his slightly muddled mind connected the dots and he sighed silently to himself. The cuffs in the corner of the room irked him greatly, as now he would have to put them back on. He considered for a moment wether the chain was necessary, as his beast growled at him for the mere thought.

 _'Insolent creature.'_ He grumbled at his inner self, absently petting the fox's head.

Youko seemed to lean into Sesshoumaru's touch, not wanting to be away from him in the least. If Youko was in his right mind he would have realized he could have gotten away. But after that ordeal, the fox just did not want to deal with thinking. Thinking was making his head hurt. A faint whimper escaped the fox as he let his head rest against Sesshoumaru, hands slowly moved from around the dog demon to lightly rest against Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched, pleased when his breeder no longer smelled of blood, and his gaze flicked down to the hands resting at his chest. Eyes narrowing, his purring growl halted as he picked up the fox's left wrist and stared at the burn marks. What would normally be beyond him was overruled by the raging of his beast, and he ran his tongue along the skin, pleased when the mark faded.

Youko blinked slowly, and barely registered the ache in his wrist seemed to fade as he kept his head against the dog demon. His body trembled a bit and a faint whimper escaped him. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly. It had to be his fault it happened... right?

"Don't be," Sesshoumaru spoke gruffly, but almost kindly, "you do not control the actions of others." The other wrist was raised to his mouth and his long tongue lapped at the abused flesh until it healed and. driven by the instants screaming in his skull, began to run his clawed fingers through the fox's mane.

Youko blinked slowly, but couldn't help a faint smile, and let himself relax for the moment the pain in his other wrist faded off. His eyes closed as soon as the fingers went through his silvery hair, it having gained some of the silver tint back over the past few days. Youko couldn't help himself as he turned his head slightly, nuzzling his face against one of Sesshoumaru's wrists.

After another moment, the inu lord exhaled against the fox's silvery ear and wrapped his arms around the breeder's waist to lift them both from the water's touch. Setting him on the bench, the dog grabbed a towel and gently, but with an edge of awkwardness, began to run the cloth along the kitsune's tail.

Youko almost whimpered when he was set down, but closed his eyes ignoring it. As he was dried off, his golden eyes seemed to come to a bit more focus, and he blinked, glancing at his one wrist... Then blinked. Wait a second... There was no cuff on it. He glanced off to a side, spotting the cuff abandoned on the floor... Glancing towards the door, he could feel the barrier. He could _feel_ the barrier! His youki wasn't being suppressed... He glanced to Sesshoumaru.

But then the gravity of the situation started to settle back in. Sesshoumaru had saved him from… what that other guy had been trying to do him... Had tossed aside the means for his own safety. To just take care of him… The fox felt torn from wanting to bolt, and staying put.

With a soft breath, he slowly moved to stand once he was dried off, a hand lightly touching Sesshoumaru's chest before he moved, slowly walking over to the abandoned cuffs... Kneeling to lift them, they hung over one finger as he glanced over to Sesshoumaru, Youko's gaze seemed empty for the moment... But a soft sigh escaped him, and he slowly walked back over to Sesshoumaru... gently setting them in the dogs hands, he couldn't believe he was giving up his freedom again... but he closed his eyes, lifting his wrists up to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stared for a moment at the fox, expression unreadable, but he nodded and clamped one gently around the proffered wrist, and then the other, but what surprised the fox was what happened next; the chain was unhooked.

"You'll be confined to my quarters until new ones are prepared." He informed the fox somewhat gruffly before he bent to get his own towel. The breeder's youki would still be contained, but without the chain's added influence, the fox would be able to move about easier, _defend himself_ easier should something unforeseen happen in his absence during patrols.

Youko let his eyes open looking at the cuffs, and was a bit surprised the chain came off. He didn't know it could. He slowly let his hands drop down to his sides and gave a faint nod. "Alright," he said softly... but he couldn't help the quiet, "please tell me you have a window."

Sesshoumaru couldn't hide the faint chuckle, the hard edge of his normal behavior softened by his closeness to his breeder, "If you'll recall, this Sesshoumaru's room contains a balcony." He hesitated, "If you give your word not to do anything foolish, the barrier may be extended to the limits of the balcony."

The beast's stress over his pups and their mother was what he blamed for his sudden change in behavior.

Youko blinked a few times, thinking back... Oh that was right. It was the room he had slipped into the place in... Youko blinked a few times. If he promised not to do anything foolish… He rose a brow, hands going to his hips, before he lifted one to wave slightly, "With these suckers on, anything 'foolish' would be more dangerous for me than probably anyone else," he stated simply.

"Hn."

Clearly the dog agreed, and after a moment's realization that both their clothes were shredded beyond repair he growled at himself and opened a compartment in the wall, retrieving two simple yukata, the one for the fox actually the right size considering the two were of similar hieght.

Youko tilted his head, and curiously followed Sesshoumaru over, and when he was given what was to be his to wear, he slowly slipped it on, feeling slightly awkward to actually be wearing something right for what felt like forever... He turned his head, auds pinning forward then back as he whined. "I hate that toad… Seriously… Why do you even _have_ that toad?" He couldn't hear what was said, but he could hear screeching about something.

Sesshoumaru snorted with amused agreement, "He has his uses." Flicking his gaze over the fox, again compelled within the privacy of his castle, of this room between the two of them, he offered in a bland tone; "such as stress relief." He would let the fox imagine the many ways abusing Jaken would prove such. Making his way to the door, he hesitated for just the barest of seconds before undoing the barrier and waiting for Youko.

Youko blinked, stress relief? He couldn't hide the smirk. Oh that did sound fun now... He blinked, wait a second... what was he doing? He shrugged. Eh... he was here, in this situation... Now no longer being used as a husk, he was going to enjoy this while he could. If it turned south again... He'd just find a way to get away... He watched Sesshoumaru go to the door and take down the barrier in a few seconds, and he moved over to the dog demon, but didn't say anything, for at the moment, he didn't really have anything to input.. But with the door opened his auds dropped further back. Ugh that stupid loud toad... His ears were way too sensitive.

Sesshoumaru's jaw tensed mildly at the assault on his ears as well, and he swiftly led the fox up to the floor above where the toad's voice could not easily reach. When they reached the door of the room, the demon froze at the sight of little Rin waiting with an eager look on her face and a paper full of the letters she had just learned.

Youko blinked a few times once they were up to the next floor, and tilted his head slightly seeing the young girl. "A human kit?" he asked softly, a bit surprised she was here, but he smiled anyways, it didn't bother him in the least. He was just a bit surprised.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin greeted, bouncing over to the two demons, "Look! I finished my letters!"

Seeing the fox showed no hostility towards the girl relieved the demon lord, who himself was a little unsure why he had taken to her so well, and he gave the little girl a nod of acknowledgment, taking the paper and resting a hand atop her head. "So I see, Rin."

It was not out and out praise, but it was the closest he could get without accusing himself of going soft, and the girl's brown eyes gleamed with understanding at the not-quite-praise. She curtsied before running off back down the hall, not quite noticing the other demon with her lord.

Youko watched as she excitedly gave him the papers, and couldn't help the faintest of smiles that he moved a hand in an attempt to cover it up. Watching her curtsey and then watching her take off he couldn't help it. The big stubborn dog would be a great dad-... what was he thinking? He was quiet as he thought about it. Was he seriously considering letting this dog - who originally captured him and forced this… the possibility of being his mate and really the 'dad' to his kit? ... Apparently so... The fox moved stepping closer to Sesshoumaru, a faint smile on his face, moving closer, "So…Now what?" He asked gently.

Sesshoumaru gave the fox a sideways glance full of hidden meaning before he opened the door and gestured inside. The balcony doors were open and a faint breeze rustled the bedsheets.

Youko glanced up at Sesshoumaru before the door was opened. Looking into the room, he smiled a bit, well it's been months sure, but it seems the dog definitely fixed the room, the poisons from Sesshomaru and the hole his own plants made were no longer visible. But letting the thought pass by he turned his attention and saw the balcony... He wanted to run over to the balcony, to be in the sun. But he didn't want to give Sesshoumaru an ulcer thinking he was bolting... He glanced to him. "Mind if I go out on the balcony?" he asked softly, wanting to just go, but figured it best to ask.

Eying the fox a tad warily, he nodded, "If you jump, it's back to the dungeons," he warned, "this Sesshoumaru will return with food."

He was playing a careful game full of risk, trusting the fox without a barrier for a few minutes alone. Of course, he was faster, stronger, had full access to his youki, and breeder or no, the kitsune would pay if he broke the fragile thread. If he could be trusted in this instance, perhaps, Sesshoumaru mused, a new set of cuffs magically bound to his territory would be in order.

Youko gave a faint nod, and moved, slowly walking out onto the balcony. Sighing softly, letting his eyes closed... He glanced down at the ground a bit longingly… But he didn't want Sesshoumaru to throw him back into the dungeon... The fox wasn't willing to give up sunlight and fresh air again... He moved, stretching a bit as he moved, leaning against the balcony.. His eyes closed as he just relaxed, smiling a bit as his right aud twitched from the breeze.

Youko turned his head letting his eyes adjust to the light, and blinked. Wait he came in here…That means... He moved over to the side, not realizing he wouldn't be visible from the room, and he smiled, kneeling, and let his hand go between the banister gaps, fingers lightly touching the vines still there. A soft smile on the fox's face as he shifted to be kneeling there so he'd be more comfortable, his hand gently moving along the vines. He missed the earth…the grass…the plants...

When Sesshoumaru returned to his chambers he froze, eyes widening. Did the fox _really_..? Taking a deep searching breath, his tense shoulders relaxed, and he walked forwards as though he had never doubted the breeder. The scent was still too strong for him to have tried to escape, and the platter in his hands was full of raw meat, just the way any youkai liked it.

Youko's nose told him the dog was back, he could smell the food. His stomach gave a faint grumble and he groaned…stupid stomach. But he smiled a bit sadly, letting his fingers brush against the vines one last time, before he slowly moved, standing up moved towards the entry, he tilted his head to a side as he watched Sesshoumaru, "welcome back" he stated gently giving a faint smile.

"Hn," the dog's lips twitched as he offered Youko the plate, nodding to acknowledge the greeting. He would be leaving for patrols within the hour, but that still left him time to assure his beast that the fox wasn't going anywhere until he got back.

Youko took the plate as it was offered to him, since well, he was hungry, he hadn't eaten yet as it was still fairly early in the morning, and after what happened, and pfft he was eating for two... Say what you want. He glanced up to Sesshoumaru, "Sooo… You eating to?" he asked gently, unable to wait for a reply as he all ready popped a piece of it into his own mouth. He was hungry, he wasn't lying about that...

"No, this Sesshoumaru prefers to catch his meals." The smirk he gave the fox was only lightly taunting, not really meant as anything as he strode to the balcony and looked out upon his lands. As he did so he began to gather his youki slowly, concentrating on forming a bubble that would allow none but the elements through.

Youko blinked, but rolled his eyes, "suit yourself" he mumbled softly, watching Sesshoumaru go out to the balcony as he ate more off the plate he held. He watched as Sesshoumaru worked, shivering a bit, he might not have had his own youki at his disposal at the moment, but he could still feel Sesshoumaru using his. He vaguely wondered if he'd been out in a field when he'd been attacked if he would have been bested so easily…But a shake of his head dismissed the thought, and when he ate what he wanted, he found somewhere to set the plate down. And without much thought stepped out onto the balcony with Sesshoumaru, watching him for a moment, before a hand lightly touched one of his arms, "thank you" he stated softly, looking up at him.

Again he graced the breeder with an odd look, but he nodded, and the barrier shimmered to life in a mostly transparent shield, the only hints it was there the faint green distortion in the air. With a concentrated flex of his aura, the barrier extended further, through the castle walls and floor, and ended at the door to his chambers, covering the inside protectively. He would need to give the toad a small piece of his power attached to a key to grant access to the fox for his feedings.

"This Sesshoumaru will return in a few days." He hesitated, as if about to say more, before he simply nodded again and passed by the kitsune towards the hallways, "Until then ... Youko."

Youko blinked a few times looking up at the dog demon... But nodded, "okay Sesshoumaru." He said softly. Watching the dog demon walk off he gave a whispered, "stay safe.." before he turned looking back out over the balcony and sighed softly, lightly leaning against the banister as he relaxed, enjoying the feel of the sun...

-End Chapter Eight-

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**-This was Avenging Neko's chapter to shine~ She did everything up to where Sesshoumaru got back to the castle, then I helped with the interactions of the fox n dog~-**

Sesshoumaru growled, teeth clenched as he caught wind of his little brother at the borders of his lands, as well as the foul odor of Naraku's creation. How dare they drag their filth into his territory?

Once he dealt with this intrusion he would need to make a side trip to Totosai for his Fox's new cuffs.

"WIND SC- _hrk_!"

"Half breed," Sesshoumaru growled as he held his brother by the throat, "How many times must this Sesshoumaru tell you not to fight your petty battles on our father's lands?" He dropped him, and turned to the puppet with a scowl on his otherwise impassive face. With a flick of his wrist, the doll was destroyed, and their reason for lingering went with it.

"Wh-what did you do that for you bastard?!" Inuyasha snarled, jumping like a scalded cat as he brandished the Tetsusaiga like an over sized meat cleaver.

Giving the hanyou a droll look, he cracked his knuckles meaningfully, but stayed otherwise silent. Infuriated, the red clad idiot took a, what he imagined was supposed to be threatening, step forward before he paused and his nose twitched. "You smell worse than usual ya bastard."

He curled his lip in disgust, and watched as those gold eyes widened into a comical look of shock as he placed two and two together to equal fish, "Whaddaya doing smelling like fox fer?!"

"Fox?" The miko muttered from the sidelines, and Sesshoumaru gave her a curious glance for a split second before his idiot brother opened his mouth again. "You smell like that mangy flower freak that was hanging around a while back!" His tone was accusing, scandalized, "what, ya got him locked in your basement or something?"

Or something.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't need to explain to you _half breed_."

"The hell you don't. WIND SC-augh!"

"Foolish little brother." Sneering at the blinded hanyou, flicking his hand to clean the tips of his claws from the acid he had sprayed in the mutt's eyes, "This Sesshoumaru does not answer to the likes of you. Now get off of my land."

The profanity spewing from his otouto's mouth was starting to get on his nerves, and he cracked his knuckles meaningfully as he stared at the half breed's group. They got the message instantly, and the monk and slayer grabbed the swearing boy's shoulders while the miko picked up his sword and, after a nod of acknowledgement to the demon lord from the monk, they left.

A perfunctory search of the surroundings later found him moving onwards for a surprise visit to the sword smith. Masking his youki, something any good demon knows to do when out of their home territory, the inu approached the volcano on silent feet.

A low moo echoing from the hollowed out volcano was evidence of the smith being in residence, and he smoothed his features into his usual mask of calm as he leaped up the rocky sides and landed not five feet from the elderly youkai. "Totosai."

"Ahh!" Yelling in surprise and fright, the aged fire demon jumped a good three feet in the air before hiding behind his cow, wide bulbous eyes staring at Sesshoumaru warily.

"I have need of your services."

The old man cowered further before glaring, "I've told you once and I've told you a million times after, you already have a swo-"

"I was not speaking of a sword."

Totosai deflated, shoulders slumping in the green striped outfit he wore. "Oh, well, that changes things then, pup."

Ignoring the 'term of endearment' he nodded, "I require a pair of magical shackles bound to my borders. You may do as you please with the design."

"Eh? I wonder what the pup's up to now, Momo?" The smith muttered to his cow, "must be a pretty one, that's for sure." He burst out laughing, much to Sesshoumaru's disgust, and he forced back the growl of irritation at the elder's antics.

"They are to suppress the wearer's youki, leaving enough only to heal," he continued, his words practically dripping with ice, "and they must be finished within the week."

"Hrm… ehh… a week…"

"Can you do it?" His golden eyes narrowed of their own accord, flashing with irritation.

Almost faster than even _he_ , the Killing Perfection could see, the old man reached out and with a sharp _yank_ pulled two of the dog demon's hairs from the roots, "Ahahaha, yeah, no problem, pup." He waved his hand dismissively, and Sesshoumaru growled. "Be gone you, come back in a week. Ohohoho."

Glaring at the elder's back, his fingers twitched before he turned and left without another word. The aggravating old man loved his games far too much.

A week later, filled with patrolling his lands and cementing his borders with his presence, found the inu lord returning to the volcano to find it empty.

Snarling, he leap to the top of the mountain peak and scanned the surroundings for any sign of the three eyed cow. To his surprise, the beasty and the smith were actually on their way back. Amazed he didn't need to track them down as was the old man's usual game, he waited with crossed arms.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru!" Totosai exclaimed, then blinked, looking confused, "what are you here for, pup? I told you, you have a sw-"

"I'm here for the shackles, Totosai." Sesshoumaru cut in sharply, already losing patience with the fire demon's forgetful act.

"Ehh… did I say I'd do that?"

Fingers twitching at his sides, he fought to keep the scowl from his face, "Yes, Totosai."

"Err… Can you remind me what they do?"

Growling, the silver haired aristocrat, glared at the bumbling oaf of a smith, "They suppress youki, Totosai. Do you not remember?"

"Hrm…" Seeing the hand moving towards the sword, the old man began to sweat, "Oh, that! Yes … what were they for again?"

The blade clicked against its sheath in warning.

The smith began to fidget and mumble before he jumped off the back of his demonic cow and stumbled into his forge, Sesshoumaru followed close behind to ensure he wasn't up to any of his usual tricks.

"Ehh… No, not that, no…" Things were thrown over Totosai's shoulders, coming dangerously close to striking the irate lord. Something made of leather and silver rolled to his feet, and with an idle curiosity he inspected it; a tree was engraved into the sturdy hide, with what appeared to be a great dog laying down at its roots. "Oh! There it is! Now where's the other… Ah."

The old man bent and picked up the fallen bracer, and brandished them at the demon lord with a gap toothed smile. "Here they are pup! Guaranteed to block all but a small percent of the wearer's youki. Now… eh… what were you using them for again?" He scratched his brow and tucked the forges closer to his skinny chest, as if protecting them.

Unamused, Sesshoumaru tossed a small sack of gold coins at the demon's feet and held out his hand. He was not obligated to answer the smith's questions.

Mumbling and grumbling, eventually Totosai handed them over and tucked the pouch into his ill fitting garment. "Just don't try putting them on yourself." He muttered as a warning when Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

"Hn."

With that he was gone.

Within the day, the demon lord was back on his own land, and he felt the cuffs give a pulse of youki – _his_ youki – and he smirked as he made his way back to his castle, to his breeder.

Striding through the front gates like the lord he was, the silver inu ignored Jaken's squawking, and granted Rin a nod of acknowledgement as he made his way through the labyrinth hallways of his den and up to the privacy of his personal rooms.

Youko had easily grown bored in the room. No one came to see him except Jaken when the toad was dropping off food. Youko hated to admit but he was feeling lonely in the room. There was nothing worth snooping in the rather large room. Which just made the fox even more bored. He needed something to do. He was physically well enough, and mentally with it to know he needed something to do. Point Blank. A bored fox, is an ornery fox. So he'd taken to finding things to do. Which may or may not piss off the dog lord.. But Youko would stop doing things once he realized he was actually doing them. He couldn't control himself when he was bored. He had been scolded by Jaken a few times but the fox had just boredly looked at him, and pounced at him scaring him out of the room. Youko hadn't even been after the toad to hurt him.

So even now, Youko was laying on the bed, head hanging off as he looked at the room from his upside down vantage point. His golden eyes were looking for something to get into. But like any other day, he wasn't seeing anything worth interest. In his sheer boredom he'd accidentally scratched up the top of the dresser up a bit, he had leaned against it and unconsciously used the top as a 'scratching post' while he'd been looking out the balcony windows... He had tried to fix it once he realized what he'd been doing. He felt shame seeing his 'handiwork'... Like it's been stated... A bored fox was not a good thing. His eyes landed on the balcony and with a sigh rolled over on the bed, not caring it was unmade and stood, stretching... With a thought, he took some of the bedding out onto the balcony with him, and made himself comfortable out there and settled in for a nap.

Sesshoumaru's brow twitched as he observed the chaos of his rooms, jaw tightening. The breeder was certainly busy, or bored, or both. Loath as he was to admit it, his inner self had missed the fox, and even the state of disrepair he found his rooms in did little to lessen the longing.

Scowling, he _almost_ slammed the door behind him, but held himself back and walked further into the room, turning to the balcony to take note of the nest the fox had made of his bedding out on the balcony.

Youko's ears twitched as his head lifted blinking at the sound of the door. Usually Jaken was in much later... Stretching as he yawned, the fox moved getting up, looking into the room his auds instantly pricked forward, and he couldn't even stop himself as he pretty much launched at the dog demon, at least not crashing into him he was soon in front of him, looking up at him almost expectantly...

Sesshoumaru's brow rose at the sight of his breeder nearly tackling him, gruffly he questioned the fox while looking him over, "Are you well?"

Youko gave a nod to the question, "yes, and you?" He asked, not ashamed of the fact he moved around the dog, checking him for any injuries, he at least didn't smell like blood this time though, well there was a hint of the smell but nothing fresh on him. Figures he probably got in a fight some point along the line, he wasn't surprised, by Jaken's screeching, he was fairly certain the Lord had a lot of demons trying to take his land all the time... Standing in front of Sesshoumaru once more the Fox watched him, before he gave in and stepped closer, tucking his head under Sesshoumaru's chin auds dropped back a bit so they wouldn't smack the dogs face, unconsciously taking his position as beta in this...relationship.

Sesshoumaru could not help the content little growl that rumbled in his chest as his breeder submitted and acted accordingly, placing a possessive hand on the fox's growing waist, he lead the kitsune to sit on the rumpled bed. "This Sesshoumaru has something for you, fox."

Youko didn't even flinch when Sesshoumaru's hand touched him, the canine really put himself up there in Youko's opinion when he protected him-like a mate should. The fox didn't stop himself from getting led over to the bed, and once in a sitting position his head tilted to a side auds splayed a tad, which probably could be considered 'cutely'. "You do?" he asked curiously. Okay, fox's were vain creatures and liked shiny things and what not, but it wasn't often they were 'gifted' things, they usually just took it if they liked it. So he was curious.

Pulling the cuffs from his sleeve, he placed them in the fox's lap and observed the kitsune carefully, "These are specially made," he spoke, tone torn between warning and informative, "to keep the wearer within this Sesshoumaru's territory. Youki is suppressed with enough left to heal." His gaze narrowed warningly, "This Sesshoumaru trusts the privilege will not be abused."

Youko looked down at what was placed onto his lap, lifting one of the items, they looked like bracers to him... He took in the detail on them, a finger unconsciously tracing over the tree and the dog that seemed to be laying under the tree etched into them. He slowly looked up at Sesshoumaru, and asked softly... "Are you sure?"

Gruffly, the inu undid the cuffs around the fox's wrists and stood, walking over to his dresser to inspect the damage, his back to the breeder. He was unaccustomed to such feelings for others, and irritated at the urge to explain himself. This Sesshoumaru answered to no one save himself.

Youko blinked a few times, watching as Sesshoumaru removed the cuffs then walked off. His auds splayed a bit and he bit back a whine as he looked at the dresser. He seriously regretted having clawed it up, he hadn't even meant to... But watching the dog demons' back for a few moments more, he sighed, and slipped the new things on... He had no intention of getting himself away from here, not when he was expecting a kit. It would be insane to go back out there right now, he'd easily be taken advantage of in his current state, and Sesshoumaru wasn't as bad now as he had been, heck even protected him from that guard.

Youko rose to his feet, once he had them on, not liking the feeling of his youki being so severely repressed, but it was nicer having some rather than none like he did with the cuffs... He quietly walked over to Sesshoumaru and slowly slipped his arms around the dog demon, letting his forehead come to lightly rest against his back, "thanks" he stated softly. He really did appreciate Sesshoumaru allowing him the ability to use some of his youki.

"Hn." Patting one of the hands around his waist, he rested his other hand on the dresser top and his fingertips held the slightest tinge of green as he smoothed the wood with what humans would call an acid wash. A rather odd method, but he liked the dresser enough to not desire a new one yet.

Youko blinked but smiled a bit, knowing that was as much affection he'd get from the dog demon right now, he slowly pulled back, and moved to watch what he was doing, and his auds splayed a bit... "Yea... Sorry about that.." he stated softly, his voice most likely displayed the shame he felt.. "I was bored, and .. I didn't even realize I'd been doing it til after," he confessed.

"Hn, kitsune boredom is a well known factor in property destruction." He may or may not have been teasing the fox, his bland tone made it impossible to tell as he finished smoothing the marks and turned to look at the bedding sprawled on the stones lining the balcony. His brow arched. He'd need to step on Jaken at least twice before the toad would get the message to bring new sheets.

Youko looked up at him, brow raised, not sure if he should laugh or give him a glare... But soon he looked, and Youko looked over following Sesshoumaru's' gaze... Clearing his throat a bit uncomfortably, "Sorry... It's nicer sleeping in the sun," he mumbled softly...

Grumbling near inaudibly, the youki surrounding the rooms vanished as the barrier was removed and the inu lord shucked his armor carelessly in the corner and strode out to lean against the railing, the wind plucking at his silver locks as he closed his eyes and for all intents and purposes, so far as the fox could tell, just stood there, enjoying the sunlight.

Youko's sensitive ears twitched, pretty sure he heard him grumbling, so he stayed put as he watched him. He watched him take the armor off and let it land in the corner of the room, the fox's aud twitched back then forward again before he looked over to watch Sesshoumaru go out to the balcony. He tilted his head, observing the dog lord, not sure if he really understood him completely, but he had a feeling no one really did, but him. He smiled a bit, feeling that it'd be the best challenge he'll ever have.

Slender hips moved with his steps, his tail swaying a bit more than necessary as he joined the dog lord out on the balcony. He stopped once he was at his side, smiling softly, enjoying the sun as his eyes closed for the moment. What Youko wouldn't admit to the dog demon was he also enjoyed having Sesshoumaru beside him. He really had gotten lonely in the dogs absence for that long week. Jaken was pointless and he never saw the human kit again since that first time. He figured he'd be introduced if and when Sesshoumaru deemed it necessary... But it didn't entirely bother him. He knew the dog would get around to it eventually, it'd be hard to avoid it forever.

Letting his eyes remain shut, Youko easily leaned against Sesshoumaru slightly, his tail brushing against the back of the dogs leg as he sort of also leaned against the balcony beside the dog demon... He was quiet for a moment, before he let his eyes open, looking out over the land... "You know I missed ya," he mumbled softly, finally voicing what the two of them probably felt, but neither had said up to this point.

Rather than answer verbally, Sesshoumaru shifted his weight to accommodate the fox, and the furry boa on his shoulder, (moko-moko-sama) lay partially over the kitsunes shoulder as well from where it dangled atop the dog's kimono.

Youko couldn't help the faint smile as he shifted just enough to let his head rest against the dog lord... But he frowned shortly after and lifted his head, auds pinning back as he heard Jaken... "I think your toad realized you're back," he muttered.

Jaken burst into the room, screaming his fool head off, and both demons cringed at the sound. When the blathering toad reached the balcony, Sesshoumaru turned, and gave a swift boot of his retainer, watching the shrieking green kappa go flying into the trees, "LORD SESSHOUMARUUUU!"

"Stress relief." He muttered to his fox before he went back to his bed and lay down, regardless of the lack of blankets. He knew the breeder couldn't escape his lands, and with a small portion of his youki, would be able to defend himself and heal to last long enough for Sesshoumaru to get to him.

Youko couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him, and even though the toad wouldn't see it, he made a face in the direction he flew, before he turned to the room... A faint purr escaped the fox as he sauntered over, hands on his hips as he smirked watching the dog demon... Youko smirked a bit watching him, "So~" he purred out playfully before he gave a playful growl and proceeded to pounce on the dog demon, smirking as he looked down at him, "Seems I have you to myself for awhile, neh~?"

With his own light growl, the dog rolled, and pinned his breeder to the bet. "Indeed."

-End Chapter nine-

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**-Another co-write with Avenging Neko, she's the bestest ever... Worship her ... I command thee?-**

After many hours of mind blowing sex, in which the fox had no trouble convincing the dog to use lube when it was provided with his mouth, the demon lord was dozing off a good fuck and the fox, a sexual specie by nature, wanted to explore the gardens while the tired dog rested. Youko could always see the garden from the balcony but never had the chance to get to said garden over the past week due to the barrier.

Sneaking a sly look over his shoulder at the nearly comatose dog, he licked his lips and chuckled softly to himself before rummaging in the wardrobe for a plain kimono to wear, as his was... out of commission. He made himself a mental note to get naked before teasing the dog in any way, less he wanted every piece of clothing he could wear in ribbons.

Once dressed, the fox headed to the outside by the only means he knew of. He scaled over the balcony, glad he wasn't 'so pregnant' he couldn't climb the vine that was still there. After getting to the ground Youko took in a deep breath, smiling. He turned, looking around him before he picked a direction and moved forward. Enjoying the feel of the grass below his feet. He's really missed this...

The garden was much better up close he would add also. The specks of colors he'd seen from the balcony ended being a rather wide range of different flowers and Youko let fingers gently touch the petals as if he were gently caressing a lovers skin. Yes he's really missed his plants.. He vaguely wondered if he could get Sesshoumaru to allow him to put some in the room...

Hands left the flowers as he wanted to explore the garden more, slowly moving through the garden, taking in the different plants, letting his hand gently trace over the leaves and flowers he passed. Stepping gently as he went, silvery auds were relaxed atop his head as he came to a rose bush and he smiled. His favorite flower... The Kitsune slowly stepped over noticing more of the roses and pretty much grinned, leaning in he sniffed one of the flowers, smiling at the smell. He really missed the roses the most. The rose was one of his signature plants. He'd been sad when he lost his seeds during all that. He vaguely wondered if it was worth asking Sesshoumaru for some.

Finding a sakura in the garden, he was a bit impressed, sakura trees took forever to grow and could be quite temperamental if they didn't wish to grow in that location... Walking over to it he settled at it's base, sighing as he leaned his back against it, relaxing there. He felt at east in the garden.

Rin wandered into the gardens after her lessons were done, humming cheerily to herself. Lord Sesshoumaru was home! She was very excited, and decided to pick a handful of flowers for her lord to make his office smell nice. Beaming at the thought, the little girl skipped through the flowers, searching for the perfect one.

Youko was relaxing, but one of his silvery auds twitched at the sound of someone approaching. He let his eyes open as he slowly sat up, looking towards the direction he heard the sound.. Soon enough he spotted her.. That was the human kit he saw ... a week ago now wasn't it? He gave a faint smile, but didn't say anything, not wanting to upset her. They were never really introduced.

Rin froze for a moment as she considered the youkai before her warily. Then she smiled and scampered over on bare feet, "Ohayou!" She chirped, standing before the fox with her checkered kimono slightly askew, side ponytail bobbing, "Rin's name is Rin, what's yours Mr. Fox?"

Youko blinked, but smiled softly at the human kit. She spoke just like Sesshoumaru when referring to herself. It was adorable and he couldn't help but think of the canine lord... But golden eyes watched the human kit as he came out of his thoughts, "My name is Youko Kurama little one," he stated gently, smiling softly. "What are you doing out here little Rin?" he asked curiously. It wasn't really his business, but pfft, kitsune remember? Nosy little buggers they were...

Rin beamed, "Rin is looking for flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama. Does Youko-sama like flowers?"

Youko smiled warmly, already liking the human kit, "That's great, I'm sure he'll like them," he couldn't help the mental chuckle picturing the dog lord reluctantly taking them just to set them somewhere to make the child happy. It was adorable really... But her question his silver auds twitched and he smiled softly, "Very much so... Do you know if there are any seeds around here?" He knew he didn't have the power to revert a plant back to a seed, it was harder to do, but it was easy to make a seed grow.

Rin tapped her chin in thought, seriously considering the question, "Rin thinks... that Jaken-sama would know. Only he hits Rin for asking too many questions, Jaken-sama is a very busy youkai." She explained solemnly, "But Lord Sesshoumaru encourages Rin's questions and learning!" She bounced excitedly, "Youko-sama could help Rin pick flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama, and there might be some seeds there?" She sounded a bit unsure, but her chocolate eyes sparkled with such unadulterated joy it was hard to say no to her.

Youko's auds folded back momentarily and a faint growl escaped him, "Remind me to squash that toad when I see him next" He almost snarled, but soon gave a nod, and moved, standing, he felt a bit uneasy in his stomach for a moment, but letting his eyes close, the feeling passed. With a gentle smile, he offered Rin a hand, "Wish to lead the way little Rin?"

Rin laughed, "Sesshoumaru-sama uses Jaken-sama as a stepping stone a lot," she informed the fox with a mischievous twinkle of her eye before she lead the pretty demon, who looked quite a bit like her beloved Sesshoumaru-sama towards the roses.

Youko chuckled a bit, walking with the human kit, "mmhm, can't say I blame him." He spoke calmly, smiling gently as he watched the young one, and practically purred seeing where she was leading him... "Do you like roses little Rin?" He asked gently.

"Oh yes! Rin loves roses! Sesshoumaru-sama said they remind him of blood." She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but anything coming from her Lord must be good, right?

Youko blinked, reminded Sesshoumaru of blood huh? "They also look like rubies" he commented gently, once at the bush, his fingers gently brushed over one of the flowers in bloom, smiling warmly, "So little Rin, do you know which ones you want to take to Sess-sama?" he asked, shortening Sesshoumaru's long assed name and adding 'sama' for Rin's sake. Okay so Youko was a bit lazy... His excuse? Well right now he'd use 'I'm pregnant back off' as his excuse...

Looking at the bush with serious eyes, she spotted one in the very back, "That one, Youko-sama!" Reaching for it, she yipped and jerked back as the thorn caught her palm. Frowning, she looked up at the tall youkai with pleading eyes, "Can Youko-sama reach the flower for Rin?"

Youko's auds dropped back and knelt beside Rin, "Are you all right?" he asked softly first, but gave a nod at her question, "you're not bleeding are you?" he asked, a bit worried over the human kit. If confronted he'd blame it on instincts to protect young ones, from being pregnant himself. But in truth? He's always had a soft spot for kits, fox or not.

Rin inspected her skin carefully for any signs of blood, and shook her head, "Rin is fine, Youko-sama." She beamed up at the fox with her gap toothed smile, eyes sparkling.

Youko smiled, relief washing through him, "I'm glad, Little Rin," he said, but then moved, looking at the flower she wanted, moving his hand, the bush actually parted around his hand as he reached in, encouraging the stem to break as he gently pulled and then moved his hand out as the bush returned to its original state. "Here you go little Rin, be careful of the thorns"

"Now that Sesshoumaru-sama has his flower, it's time for Rin to find Youko-sama his flower!" Rin exclaimed eagerly, carefully tucking the rose into her kimono sash so that the thorns would not dig into her fragile human skin and the petals would not be crushed by getting dropped.

Youko smiled softly but blinked in surprise, "My flower huh?" he asked curiously. He smiled warmly, "Which flower might that be little Rin?" he asked warmly.

Rin hummed as she turned in a circle before grabbing Youko's hand, "Over here, Youko-sama!" She was leading him towards a pretty blue flower she didn't know the name of yet.

Youko blinked but smiled as his hand was taken, following after the human kit. He didn't mind being pulled along. Youko smiled at the groups of flowers he was being led to, "do you know the name of this flower little Rin?" he asked curiously.

"No, Youko-sama. Do you?" Her eyes were wide with excitement as she looked up (and up, and up) at the tall youkai.

Youko smiled warmly, giving a nod as he knelt to be more at her level as he noticed her looking so far up at him. "Yes, they are called Blue Hydrangea." He informed her, smiling warmly to the human kit.

Rin beamed at him, the gap between her teeth only adding to her charm as she reached out and plucked a small handful of the flowers. Looking shyly up at the kitsune, she hid behind the fistful of blue, "Does Youko-sama like braids?"

Youko tilted his head curiously as he watched her, "Braids?" He asked curiously, he vaguely recalled the word, but couldn't recall what they were, it's been so long since he's heard the word mentioned. Most Demons kept the hair down, or simply pulled up. He tilted his head to a side slightly, "I know I've heard the word, but can't recall what they are exactly, but, why do you ask Little Rin?" he asked gently, still smiling softly all the while.

Rin bounced excitedly, "Would Youko-sama like some braids? Rin can add the flowers to them!"

Youko blinked, well the little kit sure seemed excited at the prospect.. But he smiled, "All right, would you rather me sit?" He queried, having a though, "Just don't braid my tail, okay?" he stated gently, He didn't want his tail messed with. He liked his tail...

Rin squeaked, the muffled version of a squeal in deference to the superior hearing of her youkai companion, and scampered behind him to set the flowers down gently and carefully run her fingers through his hair before picking out a section and separating it into threes. Before she came to live with Sesshoumaru-sama, when her parents were still alive, Rin would always do her mother's hair and add the flowers she'd picked into the hairstyle to make it even prettier. She hummed as she worked, careful not to pull too hard on the pretty silver hair.

Youko eased back a tad, and relaxed letting the human kit add the braids to his hair. He let his eyes close as he relaxed. Rin had a calming presence. She was a sweet child... Much more enjoyable of a presence than that damn toad... Which he still needed to squash the next time he saw him, and grill him about being cruel to the girl. Hitting her for asking questions! The nerve of that stupid demon! Youko sighed though, letting the stupid toad drift from his thoughts as he glanced around the garden, smiling softly, "How many types of flowers do you know here Rin?" he asked curiously, wondering how well she's been taught about the plants around her.

"Only about a d-" her tiny face screwed up, "a d-du... dozen! Jaken-sama doesn't like flowers, and the others don't talk to Rin much." She sounded a bit sad.

Youko gave a gentle smile, "I could help you learn if you'd like little Rin," he said smiling as he stayed still, since he didn't think she was done with his hair yet, and he was in no rush to move, his stomach was feeling a bit weird. He didn't realize it was because due to the romp, and then coming out here due to the barrier being down he missed lunch.

Rin continued her braiding until her handful of pretty blue flowers were gone and Youko-samas hair looked and smelled a lot prettier. She giggled as the wind picked up, pulling the braids together and knocking a few fragile petals from the plucked flowers. It was at that moment that she heard a quiet shuffle of cloth, and she turned to observe her precious Sesshoumaru-sama. Running at him, she squealed excitedly, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Look what Youko-sama helped me pick for you!" Reaching into her sash she proudly brandished the blood red rose for her lord's inspection.

Youko had moved a hand to inspect one of these braids, it was nicely done, and he didn't mind it. Not as 'nice' as his hair falling freely, but Rin enjoyed herself, so it was just a small price to pay. Hearing her call the dog lord's name, Youko turned looking over, and he smiled softly, watching as she offered Sesshoumaru the rose.

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched in the barest of smiles as he took the rose from his ward and inspected it. With a nod, he tucked the flower into the hem of his haori near his chest so that the little girl would be happy. Golden eyes met gold as he observed the breeder, and took note of his new hairstyle. "Come, it is time for lunch, Rin," again the barest of hesitations lasting only a second, "Youko."

Rin beamed up at the dog demon, hero worship clear on her young face, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Youko smiled softly. It was adorable how the human kit was so attached to Sesshoumaru... Moving to stand, Youko had to close his eyes to stave off a wave of dizziness. The fox opened his eyes once the bulk of it passed and smiled, "Oh... Sesshoumaru, at some point, I have a bone to pick with you about a toad," he stated softly, for the dog demon's ears more than little Rins. Saying it softly, to hopefully give him the hint he'd talk about it once they weren't in Rins presence, as he honestly didn't think he'd hold his temper well. The toad bothered him on so many levels.

Gaze narrowing in on the fox, keen ears catching the words, he dipped his chin in a subtle nod, "Rin, go and wash your hands, we will be eating in the garden." He informed the child with a gentle sternness. The girl practically saluted as she ran off to obey, eager to get a chance to eat with her precious Sesshoumaru-sama and Youko-sama.

Walking slowly, to give the girl time to return, the inu made his way closer to the castle where a small clearing was paved with simple stones and a table, with four chairs, sat, temporarily empty.

Youko watched the human kit take off to get her hands washed, and, despite feeling a bit light headed still, he spoke gently, so in case she came back, she'd hopefully not over hear anything before they noticed she was there... "You need to punish that damn toad of yours... Rin commented to me that he tends to hit her for just asking questions." The fox tried not to sound angry, but he was seething inside to be quite honest. To hurt a kit for being curious was beyond forgivable. But he doubted Sesshoumaru would appreciate him disemboweling his 'stress relief outlet'. "If she ever comments to me he's done it again, I will kill the toad," he stated bluntly, watching Sesshoumaru with a serious gaze. He wasn't joking. he would kill that toad.

Sliding a glance over towards the fox, his brows arched minutely before he nodded, "It is why Jaken is no longer her caretaker. This Sesshoumaru has noticed the toad's violent tendencies towards Rin." There was a hint of a growl in his words that vanished as soon as it appeared.

The inu lord stood at the head of the table and looked to the left just as a flurry of servants hurried into the garden to set the table. They were carrying quite a lot of food.

Youko gave a faint nod, "good" he spoke, glad to learn that bit of information. Jumping a tad and taking a step back to keep from falling over as the staff seemed to just appear out of no where startled the fox. He hadn't heard them coming. Either he was that distracted with the topic, or he wasn't sure what. All he knew was his head was swimming again and he had to close his eyes again to push the sick feeling back. He remained on his feet thankfully, and didn't budge from the spot he now stood, since for one Sesshoumaru was still standing, and secondly, little Rin wasn't even back yet.

Casting a somewhat concerned glance at the fox, Sesshoumaru shifted his weight subtly to allow the breeder to lean against him without being obvious as the servants tidied up and the soft humming signaled Rins approach.

Youko didn't need to open his eyes to know who shifted ever so slightly to give him some support, and Youko was too sick feeling to pull away, and even leaned against Sesshoumaru a bit more. Eventually he let his eyes open a bit, hearing Rins humming. At least he heard her coming. He took a breath, but then moved to stand more on his own, giving Sesshoumaru a faint smile of thanks before it faded. He wasn't feeling too good. He wasn't entirely sure why. But he was pushing past it the best he could. Looking over to where he heard Rin coming from, he forced another smile onto his face as he waited for the little kit.

With another glance at his breeder, he almost frowned, but with Rins arrival he sat gracefully, allowing the other two to take their seats. When the fox sat as well, he nodded to the servant standing by to pour their tea, and the look in his eyes told Youko that he was expected to drink every drop. It was mint, meant to sooth his stomach, as pregnant youkai were often plagued by such if not nourished properly throughout the day.

Youko noticed the look and chuckled a bit, but smiled softly, soon lifting the cup to sip at it. Hey, he wasn't going to argue. He knew mint would help his stomach. He watched little Rin, smiling warmly, "So, Little Rin..." he glanced to Sesshoumaru making sure he didn't upset him, then looked back to Rin, "Have you ever heard of the Columbine flower?" he asked curiously, wondering if there were some in Sesshoumaru's garden, if not he'd have to get his hands on some.

Rin screwed up her face cutely as she held her chopsticks delicately between her fingers, "Rin doesn't think so, Youko-sama. What do they look like?" She carefully picked up a piece of fish and placed it in her mouth, humming with appreciation for the taste.

Youko smiled softly watching the little kit. She was adorable, he wasn't surprised Sesshoumaru took her under his wing... Or paw... Whatever you wanted to call it. "well little Rin, they can come in different colors..." He thought a moment, "It's a flower that has two layers. The outer layer has longer, slightly pointed petals, then the inner layer has five, rounded petals. Then the inside is a bright yellow with small ..." He struggled for the words to describe the flowers center, "I guess tendrils would be the best word." he mused out loud. Youko sipped at the tea, he felt a bit hungry, but until his stomach stopped flip flopping he wasn't feeling too willing to eat anything yet.

Rins eyes widened in awe, "Those sound pretty, Youko-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama, can we grow some of those?" Her eyes were pleading and full of innocent hope as she observed her lord, who only had a cup of tea in front of him.

Sesshoumaru eyed the girl, and then the fox, "This Sesshoumaru is unsure where to procure the flowers, Rin." He admitted, finding no shame in his lack of knowledge over such a mundane thing as pretty weeds.

That's when a soft chuckle escaped the fox, hoping the sound covered how tired he felt as he smiled softly. A hand absently rested against the table unconsciously holding his body up right. "If I didn't know where to get them, I wouldn't know of the flower would I?" He asked a bit playfully. He might have not been feeling good and rather tired, but he was still a fox. "They grow..." He thought for a moment, "well, naturally in the eastern region, but I know of some in the western lands." he hummed, thinking on it. Youko had dens in all the regions, for when he needed to lay low in any of them, and he always had his different plants with him and tended to grow them wherever he felt they deserved to be. Thinking, if he could just get to his den, he would easily have any seeds he would need or even desired. He kept supplies in all his dens, due to if he ever needed to restock his hair. In the current moment he really did need to... He'd have to ask Sesshoumaru about it sometime, he didn't want to get Rin excited over the possibility of many different plants in case the dog lord said no.

"Hn, we shall see, Rin. Eat your food." It was a little unclear to whom he was speaking unless one noted the way he glanced at the fox from the corner of his eye a swiftly hidden flash of concern showing for the pregnant kitsune. It was not wise to skip meals when bearing youkai offspring, for it would begin to feed off its mother when in need of energy if not provided enough food.

Youko noticed the glance and gave the faintest of shrugs as he sipped at the tea again... But after a moment he finally settled on eating a little bit, so the dog lord could relax. He didn't mean to worry him, he just wasn't feeling so well. He was sure it'd pass in time. after eating a bit he struggled to get his stomach to settle down, and settled with sipping on the tea to give himself some time to try and get it to calm. Seriously what was the kit doing? Practicing summer salts, or what?

Sesshoumaru's moko-moko-sama moved subtly under the table until the end slithered into Youko's lap and pressed against the fox's stomach, sending a gentle pulse of youki to the pup to calm it. Sesshoumaru was aware of what the boa, a semi aware portion of his power in physical form, was doing, but his instincts growled at him not to interfere, so he sipped his tea and kept a careful eye on the kitsune.

Youko had sputtered, jumping a bit and looked at the fuzzy thing on his lap. Just... Wha'? He blinked a few times and looked at Sesshoumaru questioningly, "This... Is alive?" he found himself asking, not sure if he should move or not. He hadn't realized it was a living thing... But now that he thought back he vaguely remembered it moving once, he had thought Sesshoumaru moved it with his youki or something, but this, he hadn't felt Sesshoumaru's energy at all, and here it was on his lap... Startled him... But Sesshoumaru apparently carried the thing, it wasn't dangerous...right?

"Moko-Moko-sama is very friendly!" Rin chirped once her clever little mind figured out what the problem with her Youko-sama was, "and warm." She grinned up at Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru-sama is so powerful, that Jaken-sama says Sesshoumaru-sama needs Moko-Moko-sama to shrink so much to look human!"

Youko blinked a few times trying to absorb this information, and slowly started to relax again, "Well, would've been nice to have a warning," he muttered softly. But in the end, he wasn't that mad... To be honest since the... Fuzzy thing joined him his stomach seemed to settle. Not sure how or why, but he wasn't going to argue. He vaguely wondered if he was suppose to pet it. He never heard of a moko-moko, whether that was just the furry things name, or it's specie he had no clue.

With a soft sigh, he forced himself to relax the rest of the way, managing to recompose himself rather quickly, He gave Rin a soft smile, "Any other surprises I should know about little Rin?" he asked innocently, but yet seriously. He really wasn't up to any more scares or startlements like that. Wasn't healthy for him or the kit. Letting a hand gently rest on the furry thing as his other slowly picked up his tea once again, giving it a slow sip.

Rins eyes sparkled mischievously as she glanced at her Sesshoumaru-sama before turning a too wide smile to the fox, "Nothing important, Youko-sama!" She chirped, picking up another piece of fish. After all, Ah-Un were very nice, Sesshoumaru-sama would surely introduce them to Youko-sama, and she didn't want to spoil the surprise.

The corner of Sesshoumaru's lips twitched, but he hid it behind the raised cup of tea. He knew very well what Rin was 'overlooking', and thought it amusing.

Youko couldn't help the suspicion he was being 'played' and there was in fact something else. But he gave a faint shrug and managed to get himself to eat a bit more of his food... It wasn't long before he called it quits, just not feeling hungry any longer. He glanced to a side, pondering a moment... "I must say today's been pretty pleasant... Not once have I heard that toad's loud shrill." He glanced over to Sesshoumaru, curious, "Have you put him to work or something?" he asked curiously.

Sesshoumaru did smirk just the faintest bit, smug, "He has not yet returned from his flying lesson." He responded with a carefully bland tone. Rin giggled.

Youko chuckled, unable to stop the purr, "Is he still not back from that? What a shame... No matter," he spoke softly, a bit sarcastically. Smiling gently he leaned back into his chair a bit, not wanting to state aloud he wanted a nap. Being pregnant sure made him tired a lot more these days. But he ignored it. He vaguely wondered if Rin knew he was expecting, and if not, if and when she'd be told about it. Youko couldn't imagine Sesshoumaru telling many, if any, he was expecting, he vaguely wondered if he even bothered to tell Jaken. When he started to show any he'd had clothes so he didn't think the toad would have just noticed. He was too stupid to see anything beyond that stupid beak of his with his stupid buggy eyes... He hated that toad so much...

"Jaken-sama has many flying lessons. Rin has told Jaken-sama he is not a bird, but he only yelled and ran off." She sounded a little sad, before she giggled, "Jaken-sama must have been late for his next flying lesson."

Youko chuckled softly, still purring lightly. "Ah, but it's a toad's dream to fly I s'pose" He murmured, amused by the topic. He purred for a bit longer, but it stopped, his aud twitching and he turned his head, looking over his shoulder. He frowned, "Do you smell that?" he asked Sesshoumaru gently. He wasn't sure what it was to be quite honest, but he knew he hadn't smelled it a moment ago.

The ground trembled beneath their feet just as the inu youkai stood, and when the dirt exploded outward he reacted in an instant; snatching Rin up into his moko-moko while grabbing Youko by the waist and pulling them both to the safety of the castle walls, while a noxious poison poured from the hole split in the earth and a loud hiss filled the air. A glaring, sulfurous yellow eye peered from the rising mist of toxins, before another appeared, and then a third. Three massive heads undulated in the air as each spread a hood and bared their saber fangs.

Youko had moved, starting to stand as well, and gasped as things seemed to just explode and he was pulled away. The fox gasped, and turned looking over to where they'd been, a low growl escaped him. His golden eyes instinctively glanced to the side, and he moved, taking hold of Rin, knowing it'd be easier for Sesshoumaru if he didn't have to worry about her... He gave Sesshoumaru a look as he held her close.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat, the sound menacing and filling the air around him as his youki began to swirl, "Take Rin, and run." He snarled, jaw elongating to form a muzzle as his markings darkened and his eyes turned crimson. With a howl he transformed to his true size, great paws caging his pack in while his massive jaws lunged for the snake, knowing from experience that no mere sword could pierce the armored hide.

Youko didn't like the thought of leaving Sesshoumaru alone to fight, but knew the little kit needed taken to safety. Practically cradling her against his chest, the fox turned, heading inside the castle, knowing the way from the scent trail Rin had left when she had gone back in to wash her hands... He glanced to her as he moved, "Where do you normally go?" he asked gently, meaning during a situation like this. He'd get her safe, then come back to help Sesshoumaru.

"Rin has a special room, Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin to go there if the castle is attacked." She pointed solemnly to the left, leading the fox towards the hidden room protected by the inu lord's barrier.

Sesshoumaru snarled as he pinned one head between his jaws, the natural acid in his saliva doing little more than irritating it as his paws sliced through the thick scales like butter. Before he could sever the head completely, one of the others struck and threatened to tear off his right foreleg. Youki poured from the wound like acid, burning the snake's mouth as Sesshoumaru turned and grabbed it by the neck, shaking it until it let go and was again attacked, from behind, and his next growl was mixed with a howl of surprise as he turned, blood smearing his pristine fur. Equal amounts of blood smeared the hydra's scales, and the garden was wilting before his crimson eyes as the poisonous haze spread.

Such creatures were usually not so large. He wondered if it had gotten its teeth into a shard of the cursed jewel, and growled with disgust at the mere thought.

Youko gave Rin a nod, following her directions, and when he reached the room he felt the barrier at, he knelt setting her down gently, "Hurry now," he stated gently, waiting for her to enter the room. "I'm going to help Sesshoumaru, wait here." He told her firmly before he turned bolting back down the hall. The fox had a strong sense that he needed to help his mate... Granted they hadn't properly mated but at the moment that wasn't a big concern for him. Taking the route out that he took into the place to get Rin into that room, he didn't pause in his step once outside. He slid to a stop, frowning as he noticed Sesshoumaru's bite wounds... Looking around, there had to be something he could do to help, he knew snakes had thick skin, and even if he had a sword... The roses! The thought hit him fast and he moved quickly to the side, grabbing a rose as soon as he reached the first bush, then slid to a halt and turned, It made his body ache as he poured his power, but the rose transformed, and the fox was moving quickly. Moving back towards the two.

Sesshoumaru snarled as he spotted his breeder approaching with a weapon, glaring heatedly at the disobedient bitch. Sesshoumaru was ever an ingrate after all. With a furious roar he struck two heads at once, digging poisonous talons into their thick scales and dragging downwards as he attempted to fend off the middle head. The two struck simultaneously and even he could not hold back the yelp of surprise.

Youko moved swiftly, pretty much a silver blur as he leapt, using the whip with a deadly accuracy as it tightened around the head that had started to lunge for the dog demon. Hitting the ground he pulled hard, struggling to keep his footing on the bloody ground. The youki strengthened thorns dug into the demon's neck rather than breaking. To keep it from being damaged from the poisons seeping from the demons body Youko had to keep forcing youki into it which was draining him quickly with the suppressors on his wrists. He stepped back giving a sharp pull as the rose's vine snapped through the flesh and through the strong spine, taking the head clean off.

With the loss of the central head, the flanking two faltered for the split second needed for Sesshoumaru to tear through first one, and then the other before he slumped back on his haunches, barely keeping upright as he licked the oozing wounds covering his great, once white, form. The body began to decompose swiftly and turn to ash, all save the middle head that was beginning to twitch. He growled, signaling the fox to inspect it for a shard, knowing that even in this form, animal youkai had a base understanding of each other.

Youko have a faint nod, panting a bit, but stopped pouring his youki into the whip so it reverted back to a rose with the supply cut off. He stepped over to it slowly, checking the body, spotting a glint, Youko slowly stepped closer, finding the glint coming from the left eye of the head, he slowly and carefully stepped over to it so as to not slip in the massive amount of blood, kneeling to lift it, he frowned standing with it between his fingers... This is what that little Miko had been collecting... The fox slowly turned, not sure what he was suppose to do with it and frowned seeing Sesshoumaru's state. He moved slowly walking over to the dog lord.

Sesshoumaru growled again, lip curling, as he glared at the black gem in the fox's hold. The message was clear; drop it.

Youko gave a faint nod, letting the shard drop onto one of the plates, before he stepped over, auds dropping back as a he watched Sesshoumaru, hoping he would be all right. He didn't like seeing those injuries on him.

Sesshoumaru leaned heavily against his castle walls, smearing them with his blood as he used the acidic nature of his saliva to cauterize the wounds. He wouldn't dare transform back until the bleeding stopped, or he would die within seconds of blood loss. Scooping the fox up with one paw, he pressed the breeder close to him for protection, the bestial side of him _needing_ to know his pup was safe, and continued to clean his wounds.

Youko was a bit surprised he was pulled close, but he didn't try to move from where he was brought. He stayed quiet, watching Sesshoumaru. His body felt like dropping but he had to make sure his mate was okay. He wouldn't allow himself to rest until he knew Sesshoumaru's wounds were all right...

Seconds passed like hours, minutes passed like days, but finally the last wound was cauterized and no more blood leaked from his battered form. He sat there, panting for a moment, careful not to drip acid on his breeder, when his youki began to contract in on itself to take on the more wieldy humanoid shape all powerful demons preferred.

Youko had forced himself to stay alert, to not give outward signs of his discomfort. He had only struggled with the bracers... Sesshoumaru was nearly chewed apart! He didn't budge while he took care of his wounds, and waited patiently while he gathered himself afterwards... "Sesshoumaru..." he stated softly looking up at him... He gave a weak smile, glad he was all right, but then it was lights out for the fox as he started to drop.

Sesshoumaru's moves were sluggish, but he caught his fainted breeder and held him protectively to his chest as he placed a calming hand on the bulge of his pup. This would take days to clean, and the garden would need replanting. Groaning inwardly, he dragged himself up to his rooms and collapsed in his bed with his mate.

**-End Chapter ten-**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

The mornings rays blanketed the room with it's soft warm glow from the balcony... The Silver fox in the bed was on his side, unmoving. Well, his chest rose and fell but that was it. The battle the previous night took it's toll on the Silver fox. Having to push so hard to use his youki like that had drained him of it. A soft exhale escaped the fox as golden eyes slowly opened. Unmoving. His entire body ached... He barely registered an arm around him holding him down on the bed... Youko slowly lifted his head and only whimpered weakly as all his muscles protested the small movement so he just laid his head down once more.

The fox let his eyes close as he just breathed softly. He ached all over! He didn't even think when Sesshoumaru 'roughed' him up he ever ached like this. He took a bit of a deeper breath and tried again to move only to wince as his entire body protested. But the small movement caused a tightening around his waist and he sighed and stopped trying to move. Apparently Sesshoumaru wasn't letting him move... "Are you awake?" he whispered softly as he let his eyes remain closed. He had whispered, not wanting to wake him if he actually wasn't awake.

He was not. The Dog Lord simply pulled his breeder closer and voiced a low purring rumble as he rested his nose against the nape of the fox's neck.

Youko closed his eyes and fought back the faint whimper that wanted to escape him from being moved. Once Sesshoumaru stopped moving he relaxed, sighing softly... He had a good hunch he wasn't going to be moving any time soon. To be honest? He wasn't in any rush to move his entire body ached... Youko let his eyes close as he tried to get some rest, but he was still alert, silver auds twitching now and then due to different sounds.

Minutes passed before a very quiet sound was heard through the door; "Jaken-sama! Shh, you will wake Sesshoumaru-sama." Rins voice was gentle, but scolding, and there was a muffled squawk and a scuffle before the door was cracked open and a cautious brown eye inspected the room. Noting that the two seemed asleep, the little girl entered as quietly as possible with a tray of food balanced a tad precariously in her arms. Behind her the toad was muttering under his breath while guarding the door.

An elegant silver aud gave a twitch at the voice and he smiled softly... Once she was walking into the room, he let his eyes open, and he waited for her to set the tray down somewhere before he spoke, whispering softly, "thank you little Rin" he whispered softly... Hoping he wouldn't startle her to bad.

Rin jumped guiltily, looking ashamed of herself, "Did Rin wake Youko-sama up?" She spoke quietly, though, knowing he could hear.

Youko smiled softly giving a faint shake of his head, "No little Rin, I was all ready awake" he stated softly, watching the Human kit... "Are you all right?" he asked her softly not sure how often she had to deal with things like those. But as he started he was still whispering not wanting to wake his 'mate'... He wondered if he should ask the dog about making it official...

Rin looked relieved and took a step closer to the bed to inspect her Youko-sama carefully, "Rin is just fine. Jaken-sama came to get Rin when he got back from his flying lesson. Rin was hoping to see Sesshoumaru-sama, but Jaken-sama said he was sleeping. So Rin waited, and Rin wanted to get Youko-sama some food." She beamed at the pregnant fox, "Jaken-sama said food is good for Youko-sama."

Youko's aud twitched a bit as he watched her step closer. He wondered if the toad knew of his...condition... "I'm glad you're all right" He stated smiling softly... The only thing he had moved the entire time while whispering with Rin, was his ears would twitch now and then, he was breathing, and blinking now and then. Other wise he'd been perfectly still. His body still ached... He gave her a faint smile, giving a soft question, "Is there Chamomile tea here little Rin?" he asked softly. It would help ease his aches and pains, and if Sesshoumaru would drink some, it would help his aches as well.

Youko had given the faintest of nods, but smiled softly, "don't get yourself in any trouble... If there is any Lavender in your garden it will also help." he stated softly.

Rin nodded solemnly, "Rin will be back, Youko-sama!" Beaming, she tip-toe-trotted her way from the room and closed the door as quietly as she'd entered, but there was a sudden, muffled, thunder of running feet as the little girl scampered down the hallway

Youko smiled a bit watching her go, and once she was out of the room he let his eyes close, relaxing against Sesshoumaru, not minding the dog demon being so close to himself. He glanced to the side smiling a bit at the dog who was practically attached to him, but it didn't bother the fox... In truth? He enjoyed the closeness... He was glad he'd been able to help him the night before.

Many minutes later Rin stumbled, as quietly as one can, back into the room with an armload of flowers, with Jaken following behind carrying a pot of hot water, some cups, and an expression that would curdle fresh milk. "Youko-sama?" Rin whispered as Jaken set the pitcher down on the ground, with the unnoticed tray, and left.

Youko let his eyes open and he looked over, and smiled softly, then took in the flowers she had, a bit surprised. Rosemary. It looked a bit similar to violet, and he was just as fine having Rosemary brought to him. "If I talk you through what to do... could you?" he asked softly, his voice still a whisper.

Rin nodded vigorously. "Hai, Youko-sama!"

Youko talked Rin through taking the leaves, then putting the Rosemary herbs into the tea. Then later talked her through straining the tea after it had time to steep.

Rin gazed up at her Youko-sama with wide reverent eyes as she waited for the tea to finish. "Youko-sama? Jaken-sama said something about babies. Are..." she hesitated, "are you having a baby?"

Youko blinked a few times, having not expected that question. So Jaken did know apparently... but he sighed, giving a faint nod, "Yes, I will be little Rin" he whispered softly...

The arm around Youkos' waist tightened, and a yawn was heard as Sesshoumaru peeked his head up to gaze at Rin with half an eye. Deeming the human pup no threat to his unborn pup, the dog lay back down while Rin stared wide eyed at the two, "Is it Lord Sesshoumarus' baby?" She asked in a quiet tone of sheer excitement.

Youko felt Sesshoumarus' movement and glanced back at him smiling a bit, but then looked back to Rin, and gave a faint nod, "yes" he whispered softly.

"But I thought only girl-mommies could be mommies." Rin spoke solemnly, "You're a boy-mommy, Youko-sama."

Youko inwardly groaned. Figures he'd have to explain this. "For humans yes, only women can have kits little Rin." he stated softly... "But for demons, there's some that are referred to as breeders, despite gender can have kits."

Rin blinked, face screwing up in confusing, before she shrugged and nodded, "That sounds very confusing, Youko-sama. Is the tea ready? Sesshoumaru-sama might want tome, too!"

Youko couldn't help a faint chuckle, "yes it is confusing" he admitted softly, and then gave a faint nod, "Just strain it as you pour the cups" he stated softly... Slowly moving a hand, letting fingers brush over the arm around his waist, "Have some tea" he stated softly to Sesshoumaru.

Rin did as she was told, carefully pouring through the little strainer Jaken had thought to bring while Sesshoumaru grunted and shifted to spoon closer to Youko. The arm around the fox's waist tightened before the other hand came into view and he pulled the fox onto his back, gold eyes meeting sleepy gold before the dog slowly forced himself into a seated position to observe Rin, smothering a yawn behind his hand.

Youko winced when he was moved, but tried to push it off his face before it was noticed by Sesshoumaru. Golden eyes watched him and he managed a faint smile, slowly he started to try to push himself into a sitting position it felt like every muscled he was using to get himself was screaming out in agony.

Pulling the breeder up into his lap without any real thought, the dog grumbled softly as he rested his chin on the others head. "Rin, don't burn yourself."

Youko gasped when he was pulled into Sesshoumarus lap but let his eyes close as he relaxed against the dog demon, enjoying the fact he was now pretty much sitting up and hadn't had to really pull himself to that position. He ached all over and was content to stay where he was. He had his auds folded back a bit so they didn't rub against Sesshoumarus face.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin chirped in a more normal, though still quiet, tone of voice as she carefully balanced the two tea cups. Stepping cautiously over towards the rumpled bed, the little girl offered them to the two demons on the bed.

Youko smiled softly watching the little kit... "Thank you little Rin" he stated softly, waiting for Sesshoumaru to take his cup before he took his own. Both hands holding it. Man a little cup of tea felt so much heavier when your muscles were all angry at you. He slowly lifted it for a sip, smiling softly, "Little Rin is good with Tea" he purred out softly.

Rin beamed up at the two demons, and the happiness was practically pouring off of her in waves as her Sesshoumaru-sama took a sip and nodded in agreement.

Youko smiled softly, relaxing as he quietly sipped the tea... He glanced over towards the door, before looking back to Rin. Not sure what to say at the moment... It would take a few moments before the tea really kicked in for him and moving wouldn't hurt as much.

Once the tea started effecting him Youko started to relax a bit more visibly as the pain ebbed off... When he finished his cup, he glanced, granted a bit awkwardly due to the canine holding him so close, up at Sesshoumaru. "So... How are you feeling?" he asked curiously, knowing he had taken quite a bit of damage.

Sniffing haughtily, the dog lord set his empty cup aside, "This Sesshoumaru is perfectly fine, breeder. Rin, have you finished your lessons for the day?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Hn, very well. Inform Jaken to bring lunch." There was an unspoken allowance for the girl to dine with them properly, without interruptions, and the smile she gave could have rivaled the sun as she bowed and scampered off to find the green servant.

Youko was quiet as Sesshoumaru spoke to Rin, then in turn Rin replied, and soon went to go get the requested lunch... "Sesshoumaru, could I perhaps ask you something, on a slightly serious note?" he asked softly, not moving from where he was though, because pfft, the dog made a comfortable seat...

"Hn... Speak, fox." He was acting a bit gruffer than usual, though his hold on the pregnant man's waist was as tight and possessive as ever.

Youko looked off to the far wall, his fingers absently traced over Sesshoumarus arms, he was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to ask this question. But in the end decided to be just blunt instead of pussyfooting around it. "After last night, I guess I realized how much you've managed to come to mean to me despite how this all started out." he stated softly, his eyes closing, "I know it might sound foolish, but I want to be your mate." he stated gently.

While the silence that followed seemed to be deafening it didn't seem to phase Youko, a hand slowly moved up, a finger lightly tracing the mark Sesshoumaru had left on his shoulder that first night he'd been taken captive, "you had marked me as your property... But not as a mate..." He stated softly... "I would like the mark changed... If you're willing" he stated softly, then said nothing more. Either Sesshoumaru would eventually answer him with something, or Jaken and Rin would probably return and that would be the end of it, at least for now.

Sesshoumaru's silence continued, and right when it seemed he would say nothing at all, he voice a low growl. "This Sesshoumaru's bond with his breeder is not that close."

There was an unspoken 'yet', and that was the best the fox could hope for as the slapping of wet flipper like feet approached with the grumbling and happy chatter of the kappa and the human child.

Youko didn't feel much surprise and he let his eyes close, "I understand" was all that was given. His voice seemed distant and the dog probably wouldn't know how much those words had hurt. He seemed as if it hadn't affected him. Hearing the approaching foot steps, he opened his eyes again, but didn't budge from where he was since Sesshoumaru was still holding him tightly.

After lunch was finished, Youko had picked at it, but ate enough to be sure his unborn kit would be fine. He moved, "Will you let go?" he asked Sesshoumaru softly. Seriously, the dog didn't want to release him even once but Youko had no intention of staying in the bed the entire day. He had things to do, visiting the bathroom was just one thing, and after that fight he wanted to get a bath, probably Sesshoumaru could use one also for that matter. He probably should go check the garden, see what plants and herbs were out there to make something to help Sesshoumarus injuries.

The dog stiffened and his hold tightened, almost painfully, before he released the fox and looked away. After a moment, he stood, and shook out his rumpled clothing, "This Sesshoumaru will be in the bath." He grumbled, informing his breeder of his whereabouts as he left. Rin had long since left, Jaken following her, to attend to some extra lessons while the garden was under repairs.

Youko had remained still and calm as the grip around him ad tightened, fighting back the whimper. He gave a faint nod at his words, "all right..." was spoken softly before Youko slowly rose, and stepped out of the room. A pit stop to the bathroom had been made and then he followed his nose, and soon was out in the garden, slowly walking among the remaining plants, gathering what ones he could use, and leaving the rest be. When he had what he wanted, he quietly went back inside, getting tools he would need, he returned to Sesshoumarus room once more, and set about making the cream, hopefully Sesshoumaru wouldn't be to stubborn and would use it.

Once the cream was finished Youko felt the aches in his shoulders from having to pretty much beat the herbs together with a few ingredients from other plants and what not. But when he was done a sigh escaped him as he sat back letting his arms rest for a moment. Spotting some of the left over tea from earlier, even cold he drank it to help soothe the aches...

With a slow stretch Youko stood, and headed to find Sesshoumaru, it hadn't been that long, and he just hoped he was still in the bath, giving a weak knock on the door, Youko slowly opened it, "You still here, Sesshoumaru?"

Though he would never admit it, the inu lord had fallen asleep in the bath.

Youko looked in and rose a brow spotting the sleeping dog demon in the water. He sighed, but shook his head, quietly walking into the room, and quietly shut the door behind him. Setting the bowl he had with him by the water, the fox slipped his yukata off, then slowly slipped into the water. Since Sesshoumaru was asleep he wouldn't get any protests, so as carefully as he could, he let a hand gently trace Sesshoumarus face watching the sleeping dog demon. He fought so hard, he deserved rest, so Youko wasn't trying to wake him... After a moment he moved to the bowl, taking it in a hand, he slowly, and as gently as he could, started applying the cream to Sesshoumaru's injuries, the cream wasn't affected by the water, it was a heavy cream, Youko wasn't so stupid to put a water based cream on someone sleeping in water, seriously. Shame on you for even thinking that. It was a bit harder to rub in on the parts in the water, but it was still accomplished. When he was finished, he washed his hands off, and let Sesshoumaru rest longer as he washed himself up.

Sesshoumaru stirred after a few minutes, nose twitching as he took in the scent of his breeder. Face momentarily scrunching (adorably) the dog's left eye cracked open to observe the naked Youko.

Youko turned his head to a side, letting fingers go trough his hair, gently taking out the braids Rin had put in, he had almost forgotten about them. Setting the few in piece flowers and the stems of the not so fortunate ones on the side of the bath. The fox didn't realize a certain dog was awake.

Sesshoumaru moved slowly, so as not to cause too many ripples in the water, and trailed one hand down the fox's back, fingertips ghosting along the pale flesh.

Youko had tensed at the first touch, and looked over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru, "Enjoyed your nap?" he asked softly, ignoring the tingles going across his skin under Sesshoumarus fingertips.

Voicing a low purr like growl, the dog slipped closer to the fox, "Mmm, this Sesshoumaru knows something he'll enjoy even more, Youko."

Youko's aud twitched back at the sound, but a faint huff escaped him, eyes closing as his fingers finished undoing the last braid. "What would the point be in that?" he deadpanned. He wasn't in the mood, and the fox was making it painfully obvious.. He even went so far to move from Sesshoumaru a bit more. Being told he wasn't good enough that morning had really hurt the fox. Even though he didn't out and just say it.

A hand slipped around Youko's waist and fingertips brushed across the fox's cock, teasing the temporarily inert flesh. "What do you think?" He rumbled, a lustful edge to his words.

Youko tensed, a faint whimper escaped the fox... "What... What are you doing?" he asked softly, trying to keep his mind focused on what the dog said, but it was hard to focus.

Those fingertips continued their teasing trail as the inu hummed in response. If his breeder didn't want to play... Well, he had his ways.

A soft gasp escaped the fox unable to stop his body from reacting to the dog demon, he involuntarily trembled. "You're a bastard" he growled out lowly, unable to stop his body form leaning into the dogs touch.. Damn dog, knowing a foxes weakness. He should bite him... The thought didn't sound that bad...

"This Sesshoumaru has been told that many times." He growled softly into the twitching silver ear as he wrapped his long fingered hand around the swelling flesh. It was rare for him to be in such a giving mood in regards to what he wanted.

Youko shivered, a soft sound escaped the fox, it was close to a purr but it had an edge of agitation in it. The fox couldn't stop his body from trembling, and by now he wasn't fighting as much as he had tried, panting softly as a hand moved up Sesshoumaru's arm that was around him... "don't just tease me" he begged softly, unable to help it.

Sesshoumaru smirked against the fox's throat and nipped the flesh there, not hard enough to break the skin as he drew his breeder back towards him through the warm water. "This Sesshoumaru does not know the meaning of the word tease." He deadpanned, at the same time thrusting his hips and pumping his fisted hand.

A soft keening sound, similar to a whimper with a moan thrown into it, escaped the fox as he panted softly. "Sure you don't" he stated softly. He didn't believe that one bit. The dog seemed to crafty to not know how to tease. When Sesshoumaru moved his hand again though, a breathy moan escaped the trembling fox. Dear god, he bit his lower lip to keep from begging for more.

Sesshoumaru ground himself against his breeder's tight ass and slowly began to wiggle closer to full penetration, "Indeed." The smirk widened further, and he nipped again at the pale throat, practically purring as the sexual tension grew.

Youko shivered another moan threatening to erupt from his throat, but his lip being still held by his teeth held it back. When his throat was nipped a soft sound escaped him and he couldn't stop the tilting oh his head, giving the canine more room to do what he wanted. The fox was needy now, and he unconsciously moved his legs a bit, pressing back against the dog.

Using the water to his full advantage, the dog pressed forward deeper and slowly sunk into the clenching heat of his bitch with a throaty growl laced moan. Mm, yes, his bitch was a nice fuck. Almost good enough to...

Thrusting his hand in time with his hips, the inu did not hesitate to seduce the lusty kitsune in the least.

Youko gasped unable to stop the audible moan from escaping past his chewed lips. Leaning into the Dog a bit as he panted softly, one hand stayed on Sesshoumarus arm, fingers lightly wrapped around, gripping the thin but muscular arm, the other slowly moved, shivering a bit as he let his own fingers slide up his own chest. Fingers gently brushed against Sesshoumarus neck as he reached over his own shoulder, turning his head to face the dog as his hand slid into Sesshoumarus hair, pulling him close, the fox licked Sesshoumarus lips.

Nipping the fox's lower lip in return, Sesshoumaru's hips jerked forwards while his once free hand also tangled in the others silver mane to keep their lips locked.

Youko didn't try to pull back, hell he started the kiss, his tongue licked as he gave a faint nip to Sesshoumaru's lips in return, a faint moan seemed to rumble in his throat as he tried to hold it back, not wanting to get distracted from what was currently happening with their mouths.

Sesshoumaru was admittedly distracted with what he was doing with his hips and hand, but he quite enjoyed their rough little kiss nonetheless, and the faint taste of his breeder's blood just drove him that much further. Groaning low in his throat, he had to concentrate on giving his m-breeder pleasure first before he allowed it himself.

Youko shivered a soft sound escaping the fox, before he gave one last lick then had to pull back for a gasp, shivering as his tail moved more to a side as his body pressed further back against Sesshoumaru, wanting closeness.

Sesshoumaru curled his hips, gyrating against his breeder and pressing deeper. His thumb flicked across the head of the others cock and he growled enticingly as his hand dropped from Youko's mane to run his fingertips lightly along the bare skin of his side, leaving faint white marks in his wake that would vanish seconds later.

Youko gasped, moaning a bit more loudly, his back arching slightly, only pushing his ass closer to Sesshoumaru... Leaning forward finally, letting his hands grip the edge of the hot spring, a sound escaped the fox, a sultry moan escaped the fox, cluing the dog into his need.

Sesshoumaru smirked and grabbed his fox's hips, braced as he was against the side of the spring, and began a quick staccato temp of thrusting to tease him over the edge, the pumping of his arm expertly matching the speed of his hips. Just a little more, and...

Youko couldn't take much more, the aching in his limbs was coming back, his back arched as he cried out, his body being pushed over that edge, and couldn't hold back the orgasm that escaped the fox, a audible, "Sesshoumaru!" escaped the fox before he started to slump against the edge of the spring, panting, still on that orgasm high.

Sesshoumaru's snarl was unintelligible, though it may have sounded suspiciously like his breeder's name as he bit the fox a second time, though not quite a mating mark, it was a bit of an improvement in terms of the whole 'own your body' deal. Slumping over the kitsune for a moment, nearly crushing him to the side of the spring, he pulled back to prevent an awkward tying and almost stumbled as he got out of the enticing waters. He yawned, noting his wounds were completely gone, before he eyed his breeder speculatively. He wondered if he would need to carry the pregnant fox back to his bed after this. A smirk touched his lips, full of masculine smugness.

Youko groaned, panting softly, a wince crossing his features, confused as to why he was being bitten.. Marked in a sense... He knew it wasn't a mating mark, or he would of bit Sesshoumaru back. The Fox groaned, his head hurt trying to figure it out,and just ignored it. Taking a few moments to even bother trying to move. His limbs trembled, but he managed to get his self out of the water.

Regardless, the dog swooped in and captured his fox, smirking down at the male carrying his pup as he carted him off to bed.

Youko gasped at getting picked up, but was to tired to complain. Sesshoumaru confused the hell out of the poor fox... Letting himself be carried to the room, and back to bed, he let himself get laid down, not complaining. He groaned when he tried to shift a bit, but gave up soon after... Feeling those possessive arms come around him once more, he didn't understand... He sighed, letting his eyes close, a faint "I wish I understood you" came from him as he dozed off. Youko didn't even realized he said it.

-End Chapter eleven-

Chamomile: Aromatherapists use chamomile essential oil to promote relaxation and pain relief.

Lavender: Lavender essential oil has antispasmodic and anti-inflammatory chemicals; it can soothe the soul and alleviate pain.

Rosemary: Delicious rosemary has pain-relieving, antispasmodic and anti-inflammatory properties.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**-Another Co-write with Avenging Neko-**

The soft rays of the morning sun was filtering into the room, warming the silver kitsune resting in the bed... But after awhile a sound, or rather a voice kept filtering into his sensitive ears, and eventually the foxs eyes opened. Blinking slowly golden eyes took a moment to focus. He smiled a bit seeing the tea on the bed side table, along with some food. Probably his breakfast. He wasn't that hungry, but he ate maybe half of it and drank the tea before he slowly moved out of the bed. Getting in a good stretch the nude fox stepped over to the dresser, having spotted the clothes on top.

With Sesshoumaru not in the room, he figured it was meant for him. Upon inspection he knew it damn well was. No way would Sesshoumaru wear a flowery thing like this. Youko wondered if little Rin had actually picked it out. With a faint shrug the fox got dressed, finding the fit comfortable. Maybe a bit form fitting, but no matter. His tail flicked to a side content with what he was wearing, he slowly moved out of the room. Auds twitching and leading him to the back garden. Why was that voice familiar? And what in hell was all the shouting about anyhow?

The fox didn't take long to get out into the garden, spotting Sesshoumaru facing, well whoever was shouting. He slowly walked over, curious. A hand absently rubbed the bracer he wore, fingers lightly tracing the engraved tree and dog demon. He smirked soon as he noticed the yelling 'culprit'... "Still no manners huh, puppy?" The fox asked simply as he stepped beside Sesshoumaru. He could practically feel the anger radiating off him, but it didn't bother him. He hoped being close to the dog demon would help him relax.

"Why you..!" Inuyasha snarled, making a move to lunge for the fox before an acid whip struck him in the chest, sending him flying back into his group of friends who were standing peaceably on the sidelines. With a shout of surprise, they scattered, but not fast enough as the monk was used as a landing pad for the foul tempered hanyou.

"Inuyasha." It was a simple word, a name, really, but a clear warning.

Inuyasha snarled obscenities as he flailed around before Miroku caged him in with his staff across the half demon's chest, despite his nearly pinned position.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." It was Kagome who spoke.

The miko bowed and tried her best to play the diplomat. "You have a shard of the jewel, Lord Sesshoumaru, and I know you have no use for it. May we have it?"

Her gaze flicked to Youko, burning with curiosity, and she gave a little wave and a half smile.

Youko could only chuckle, and hadn't budged, watching the others as he stayed at Sesshoumarus side. He vaugely wondered why Sesshoumaru had let the pup keep barking like that. Hearing his obscenities he could only sigh, but feel a bit grateful to the human monk who kept him ... caged. Hearing the little miko speak however, the fox turned his attention from the pup and blocked him out so he could hear Kagome speak.

Seeing the small wave and half smile, he gave a faint nod, but that was it thinking. Was she talking about that glowing shard they had found in the demon that had attacked them? The fox wasn't sure why she wanted it. It had been tainted, a dark black color. The ones she collected had been a light purple color. Hadn't they? Were they really the same thing?

Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly, but nodded, pulling the tainted black thing from his sleeve (it was a very deep purple, actually) and holding it out to the miko. "This Sesshoumaru cares little for the shards, miko."

Kagome smiled gratefully and bowed her head as she approached, ignoring Inuyashas snarling with the ease of long practice, she held out her hand and gave her own sigh of relief as the dark color faded to a pure light pink. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

Her slip in honorific was noted, and the dog was tempted to admonish the girl for it, but he knew it would only prolong his brother's presence in his lands. Watching dispassionately as she held the shard up to the chunk dangling from her neck, he observed how it fit into place as a larger not-quite-sphere.

Youko watched as the little miko walked closer, and watched when she took the shard, and his aud twitched, showing a bit of his curiosity as he watched the dark color fade and it turned into the lighter color of the pieces she had, and watched as she combined it with the others. Very interesting indeed. He turned his attention, and chuckled, "I'm amazed you haven't gotten the puppy a muzzle yet." he stated looking back to Kagome still smirking a bit, ignoring the dog again as he watched her.

Kagomes lip twitched as she tried to bite back her giggle, solemnly, eyes glowing with mirth, she responded in a deadpan tone. "We tried. He bit through it."

Youko couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him, a purr escaping him, "I could always use a makai plant for you to use. See him bite through one of them." He smirked, his eyes glittering mischievously.

Raising a hand to her lips, she giggled before flicking her gaze to Sesshoumaru. Sobering, she cast a subtle wink to the fox, "I'm glad you're okay, Kurama. I was worried."

Sesshoumaru took a step forward, "Now that your business in my lands are finished, little brother, it is time for you to leave." There was no room for argument in his tone, though it was not as if the hanyou paid any attention to the warning.

Youko smiled softly, but it faded glancing up to Sesshoumaru, and he scoffed, "You have no manners either do you?" He gave a faint glare... "You know as well as I do your land is huge, and they came all the way here, the _least_ you could do is let them rest awhile." He stated, giving Sesshoumaru a gold gaze.

Sesshoumaru turned a frosty glare to his breeder, lip curling the slightest bit, "Fox..." He warned, golden eyes resembling nothing so much as ice chips.

Kagome fidgeting, sensing the rising tension, "It's fine, Youko, really!"

Youko released a faint growl, "I understand not wanting the mutt here, but the little miko has been nothing but nice to you, and the other two are on puppy patrol, Give them a break from it!" he huffed, silver auds folded back.

Youko leaned back, a faint smirk reaching his face, "Well, if you really don't want to let them stay for even a little while... I'll just accompany them to the borders." He stated simply, turning to walk closer to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru snarled, and the others flinched back a step instinctively at his ire, but the fox stood his ground and after a moment the dog's lip curled to show his teeth. "Be back before nightfall, or else, fox."

Youko gave a faint roll of his eyes, "Yes yes, night fall, got it" He stepped closer to Kagome, gave a soft smile, and offer her an arm with a purr, "shall we then? Apparently I have a curfew"

Kagome cast a slightly nervous glance to the seething lord, who was glaring at them before he turned and stalked into his castle with predatory, fluid, grace, before she smiled at Youko. "Your aura feels different," she commented offhandedly as Shippo leap from Sango's shoulders to her own, his green eyes wide and excited as he took in the sight of his idol.

Youko smiled softly, "Oh? Different you say?" he mused, not really wanting to let the group know he was with kit. He exited the garden beside Kagome, not minding the kit pretty much staring at him. "So, what have you been up to since we last saw each other?" he asked curiously. He remembered they'd been low on supplies, which was what even let him get the itch to steal from Sesshoumaru. Man that felt forever ago now.

"Oh, not much." Kagome shrugged, a bit uncomfortably, and laughed, "Kouga finally mated Ayame, that should put an end to him claiming me as 'his woman'... We got a few more shards of the jewel." She was clearly trying to stay positive as Shippos nose twitched and his wide green eyes looked as though they were about to pop right out of his little head.

Youko gave a faint nod, but eventually sighed, and looked at the kit, "out with it all ready... You're making me feel a bit unnerved" he stated bluntly watching the kit. Not even Rin stared at him like that, but of course Rin was a human kit, not a fox kit, he sighed softly, closing his eyes for a moment, damn was that a mood swing? He was trying to keep those under control.

"YOU'REABREEDER!" Shippo squealed, words so garbled together that even Inuyasha had trouble deciphering what the kit said. The group turned to stare at Shippo, whose cheeks flushed and he pulled his tail up around himself protectively as Kagome winced and rubbed at her ear. "What was that, Shippo?"

Youkos silver auds had pinned back at the squealed garbled words. He growled a bit a hand lifting to rub one of his sensitive ears. Giving the little a scolding look. He did not appreciate geeting screeched at one bit.

Shippo withered under the scolding look and tucked himself under Kagomes hair, mumbling unintelligibly under his breath as he drew circles on his tail. Kagome sighed, patted the kit's head, then turned an apologetic smile to Youko. "So, how did you convince Sesshoumaru to let you stay?" She hummed conversationally, "Have you been here the whole time?"

Youko sighed, glad the kit quieted, and slowly turned his attention to Kagome... "Since I last left you? Yes I was here" he answered gently. But left it at that, he didn't lie to her, but didn't give everything, he had no need to do as such. He turned his head, before looking back to the miko, "So, How much longer until you think you're done?" he asked, tapping his own chest to signify the necklace she wore of the partial jewel.

Kagome hummed, acknowledging his statement without questioning it further. She paused mid step in thought, and shrugged helplessly, "I'm not sure, we're nearly done, I think... But Naraku has the other half." She frowned, and reached her fingers up to stroke the chunk of jewel absently.

Youko gave a faint nod. Naraku, he hadn't heard much about the demon since his thieving days were halted. He glanced skyward and sighed, "Hate to be the downer here, but we should pick up the pace if I'm to be back in time." he stated giving a gentle smile to the miko.

The fox turned his head to look over at Inuyasha, "I'm surprised you're being civilized, even in the slightest... Tell me, how have you been anyhow? I wasn't around to make sure all of the poison left your system... But seeing as you're still alive I guess it was?"

"What the fuck do you care, mangy fox?!" Inuyasha snarled as he turned from his position at the head of the group, eyes blazing. Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha... Sit boy. Be nice."

"Waaugh!"

Hello? My name is Dirt. I'm so happy to meet you, Mr. Face.

Youko rose a brow, but only chuckled softly, shaking his head a bit... "Puppy, you really need to settle that temper. If I didn't care I wouldn't of asked. 'sides the little miko was really worried when you were ill." he stated gently, looking down at the canine hanyou. "Why must you keep your panties in a bunch?" he asked, hands on his hips as his tail swayed back and forth, if it wasn't for the smirk you'd think he was very pissed.

Inuyashas words were muffled by his best friend, dirt. Kagome sighed and shook her head, "Don't mind him, he's always like that. He's fine, now, too. Thanks for your help Kurama." Smiling at him gratefully, the group kept moving at a quick, but easy, pace. Inuyasha would catch up when he felt like it.

Youko smiled softly, "I don't have a problem not minding him" he stated simply. Walking along side of the miko. His auds twitched frowning a bit. "Humm, miko do you sense something or are my ears playing tricks on me?" after the fox kit had screeched in his ear it wouldn't be a surprise to him...

Youko was pretty sure he could hear the sound of something beating against the air. Something was flying, or rather a lot of somethings. He wasn't sure if it was just birds, or something else. It wasn't close enough for him to be sure. Nor did he see anything as of yet. So he looked to Kagome once more waiting her answer.

"Yeah, I... DUCK!" Kagome shrieked as her senses exploded, deafening her with their warning of youkai from above.

The group hit the dirt just as a cloud of demonic moths swooped down where their heads had been moments prior and Kagome moaned low in her throat, "Bugs... bugs... I hate bugs..."

Scrabbling for her bow, the priestess squinted at the discoloration in the air, wondering what it could be.

Youko had dropped as well, and growled, "Don't breathe in the air!" He shouted to the others as soon as he noticed what was going on, he groaned, using a hand to hold the cloth of his kimono sleeve against his nose and mouth, "It's either poison, or something to put you to sleep." he answered before anyone could ask the 'why' he knew he'd get.

Sango nodded grimly as she pulled her mask from her sleeve and tied it to her face while the others covered their own with their respective sleeves. Kagome groaned, then looked to Shippo, talking through the cloth over her face, "Shippo, can you use my neckerchief to cover my mouth? I need two hands to shoot my bow." The kit nodded and hurriedly untied the red cloth from Kagomes uniform, using one end to cover his tiny nose while the other was placed securely to her face to filter her air. As one, miko and taijiya* shot their weapons into the sky, bone boomerang clearing a path, swiftly followed by the lurid pink of her arrow leaving ash in its wake.

Miroku jumped beside the miko protectively, gripping his staff tightly. "Is there a shard, Kagome?"

"Yeah, the big one, with the teeth!" She answered, reply muffled, pointing her next arrow at the large purple moth.

Youko moved, senses having gone out and finding what he needed, the fox moved from the two, quickly, soon a hand on the ground, he dug out the seeds there. Then moved to another location and repeated the process. Soon, he moved returning to Kagomes side. He ignored the ache as he tossed some of the seeds he gathered, and poured his power, a large plant started to grow, and it started to... Well, inhale, clearing the air a bit, granted not perfectly, but it made it a little less dangerous near the plant.

As Sango's hiraikotsu returned to her she jumped and allowed the weapon to carry her through the air, landing on a transformed Kirara just in time to fling it again at the circling swarm. Taking an aerial position above, and just behind the group, Sango made sure to steer clear of Kagomes arrows, Miroku's ofuda*, and whatever the silver kitsune might be planning. "Kagome! Where's Inuyasha?"

Youko watched the group, pleased to know they were better organized this time, they learned to work together better than when he was last with them. He turned, and a hand moved, despite the ache of forcing his youki through, the seeds hit the ground, and two large plants started to grow. Soon the maws opened, and started to snap at and devour any of the moths that was caught in their grip. The large carnivorous plants didn't show any signs of slowing down in their meal.

Kirara balked a bit at seeing the carnivorous plants, and the flames on her feet intensified before she ripped her saber teeth into a passing moth's wing, sending it crashing to the earth as Sango braced to catch her weapon on its return arc.

Just then, amidst all the chaos, Kagomes fingers met empty air where another arrow should have been in her quiver, and the lead moth demon dive bombed the vulnerable miko.

The fox growled turning, shit, He didn't have any more seeds on him, having not found any more to help, so he did the only thing he could think of. He moved forward, arms went around the miko protectively before the beast was able to hurt her. The fox's ears pinned back as he felt the bite on his shoulder, but he didn't budge, keeping it away from her.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" The shout rent the chaotic air as red scythes flew at the moth whose fanged mouth was currently attached to the fox protecting the miko (and the younger fox). Seconds later, a red blur impacted the temporarily stunned body, and the silver arc of color was his sword cutting through the massive wings to get to the vulnerable organs. The moth screamed - who knew moths could scream? - and flailed backwards away from its prey as it was assaulted, and Kagome, despite everything, shouted to Inuyasha that it was in the creature's chest. The it presumably a jewel shard.

"Kurama!" Kagome gasped as she felt sticky warmth slide onto her shoulder, and she half turned in the protective embrace to observe the nasty looking wound marring her protector's skin.

Youko gave a weak smile... "Sure... a lot of trouble for these shards, huh?" he asked softly. He stood for only a moment longer before he started to drop like a rock, he was weak from using his youki even with the bracers, and then to be loosing so much blood wasn't a good thing.

"KURAMA!" Were the last words the fox heard as the miko clutched the fainting fox to her chest, nearly falling herself but managing to sink slowly to her knees.

When the fox came to later, it was in a different clearing as the miko carefully dabbed a cloth at the red stain marring his shoulder. He grunted, wincing, and she apologized quickly. "Are you okay?" What a silly question, but she meant well by it.

Youko blinked slowly, and gave a weak smile, "well, I'm alive, so i suppose." He let his gaze leave Kagomes face and frowned at the darkening sky.. Shit how long had he been out? He winced starting to get up. He had to get back before Sesshoumaru got angry...

Kagome pressed her hands firmly, but gently, to the fox's uninjured shoulder, "Woah! You're already suffering from youki exhaustion, Kurama, if you move too much it'll hurt the baby." Her eyes were wide and concerned, but understanding filled them as she, too, eyed the sky, "I promise to explain to Sesshoumaru myself and not let Inuyasha run his mouth, just please stay still until your shoulder heals!"

Youko blinked slowly grunting as he was pushed back down... baby... He groaned, but sighed, laying back... letting his eyes close as he laid there. "That wont be so easy" he stated softly, but he didn't try to get up again. He wondered if he should tell them the kit was Sesshoumarus. But didn't think that was wise, considering Inubaka.

Kagome leaned in close to the fox as she whispered softly against his ear, "I know."

That was all she said as she pulled back and carefully wiped the cloth against the shrinking bite. Shippo toddled up to them at that moment, laden down with a cloth full of various plants, the kid nearly lost his balance before his tail flicked to steady his balance. The other humans were off at the edges of the temporary campsite and the hanyou was pacing above them in the trees.

Youko blinked, but only smiled faintly letting his eyes close as he rested, hearing a sound, he let his eyes open once more, and a slender brow rose watching the small fox the best he could from his position on the ground.

Shippo set the cloth bundle down next to Youko and sat himself, panting a bit as he stared up at his mother figure, "Are these the right ones, Kagome?"

"I think so Shippo."

Youko could hear her moving, rustling cloth shifting with her limbs as she inspected the plants. "This one looks right. What does it smell like to you, Shippo?"

Asking a demon, smart. Human senses were duller and may mistake a harmful one for its more benign cousin, or vice versa.

The fox was curious as to what they were doing, and was tempted to move and sit up to see what they were doing. You know what? Screw it. He moved, slowly, starting to sit up a bit, enough to see what they were doing better, and hopefully not enough so Kagome wouldn't try to make him lay back once more.

"I saw that," Kagome murmured, accustomed to kitsune trickery. "Here, is this the right plant, Kurama?" She showed him an herb that smelled a bit like the vine's sap he'd used to close her wound back when they first met.

Youko just gave a coy smirk, but didn't give her comment a reply... He tilted his head slightly, "If it's the one you mean that I used to help you before, then yes." he stated gently.

The silver fox looked to the kit afterwards, "Did you find it for her?" he asked curiously.

Shippo puffed with pride, chest sticking out comically as his tail wagged excitedly, "Yep! I found it all by myself!"

Kagome chuckled, and patted Shippos head as she took one of the leaves and started to crush it between her fingers to release the sticky sap so that she could smooth it over the last of the fox's remaining wound.

Youko smiled softly, the kit was cute... "Very impressive little kit" he stated softly, his eyes closing as the sap started to do its job on his injury. He didn't move around so it would be easier for the little miko to care for it.

Shippos chest puffed out so much that he actually fell over. Embarrassed, the kit hid behind Kagome, before freezing, head going up in alarm as he heard something. Kagomes soothing touch with the sap halted as well, and she drew in a deep breath at the same time Inuyasha dropped from the tree to land with a muffled thump next to the miko and kitsune.

There, at the edge of the clearing, stood an enraged Sesshoumaru, though his face was carefully smoothed to a blank mask, his eyes practically shot sparks as he took in the situation.

Youko had stayed put, eventually having laid back even... When everything grew tense though, the fox struggled to sit up once more and looked over. He gave a faint frown, "It's not quite night fall yet" he mused softly. After all there was still enough light for the little miko to still take care of his shoulder. But he wasn't feeling up to trying his luck and gave up in his attempt to sit up and laid back down, his eyes shut. Shit, how was this going to be explained?

Kagome shifted a bit anxiously on her heels before she bowed her head to the looming dog lord, "Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru-sama, we were attacked and Kurama helped me when my quiver was empty." She didn't need to say more, as the chunk of jewel around her neck was bigger, the moth had had a very large shard.

Icy golden eyes took in the scene before him before he strode forwards to collect his fox. Inuyasha tensed, hand flying to the hilt of his sword, but Kagome turned her head and stared him down. Growling, curling his lip, the hanyou did nothing, though he moved closer to Kagomes back in case his bastard of a brother tried something.

Youko opened his eyes when Sesshoumaru was close enough to be in his line of vision from the ground... He wanted to tell the dog demon he was sorry, but knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't appreciate it, most of all with an audience. He could only hope the dog wouldn't be to angry with him for not making his curfew.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru grabbed the fox, a bit roughly, and vanished. The Inu Tachi blinked and stared at each other before the miko sighed, shrugged, and gave her companions a bright smile, "So, next shard?"

"Keh."

-Scene Change-

"Sesshoumaru..." Youko murmured, but sighed as the dog readjusted him more comfortably as he carried his breeder back to the castle. "You are not to injure yourself in battle again, fox."

Youko rose a slender brow, "You think I try to get myself injured?" he asked softly. The foxes pride was hurt...

Sesshoumaru said nothing, though his moko-moko slithered down to brace itself behind Youko's head for a more comfortable pillow.

Youko sighed, but let his eyes close, grateful the fuzzy thing moved to help support his head, and he couldn't help but nuzzle his head against it a bit, enjoying the softness of it. The silver fox was content to just relaxed as Sesshoumaru got them back... a soft, "I am sorry though..." escaped him. Youko had had full intentions of getting back for his 'curfew'... It just hadn't gone to plan.

Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around his fox as he brought the breeder back home. They would need to talk at some point, but that could wait until both of them were better rested.

-End Chapter twelve-

Taijiya = Slayer

Ofuda/Sutras = Mirokus Holy slips of paper for purifying

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**-I did most of this one, Avenging Neko gave her opinion on how Sesshoumaru would react in the flashback however, so cookies to her for the reaction! She also co-wrote the interactions of Youko and Sesshoumaru and then Youko and Rin-**

Youko stirred, yawning as he gave a slow stretch, a faint purr escaping the content fox. It has been nearly a week since he had that scuffle while with the little miko and Inubaka. That stupid mutt, Youko wanted to tear into him. But he shook the thoughts from his head as he rose, as per routine, he had a silent breakfast on his own, then went to take care of his bathroom needs, and would get in the bath. The warm water helped sooth his kit and helped himself relaxed. His morning baths slowly got longer and longer. He never stayed in that long, never actually starting to prune.

When finished with his bath, the silver fox got out of the water, drying his hair and tail well before getting dressed in a fresh kimono. Then would either find Sesshoumaru to bother the shit out of him, or go to the garden. The Dog demon didn't even like him outside in the garden, getting rather possessive, so if he wanted to bother him going to the garden is what he did now a days. So it was a win-win for the fox.

Once he was out in the sun, the fox stretched a faint purring escaping him as he let himself relax a bit. He vaguely wondered if Rin was still at her studies, or if she was done. Sometimes she'd come join him out in the garden, which the fox enjoyed little Rins company. He was glad she didn't pick up Sesshoumarus habit of being a grump. It would be boring without at least someone to talk to. Jaken seemed to hate him, and Youko couldn't stand that voice of his anyhow.

Finding somewhere to sit, the fox, eased his back against the trees base. The Sakura had taken it's share of damage from the incident, what almost 2 weeks ago? He wasn't sure anymore, not that it mattered. But with the foxes care the Sakura continued to bloom and not just give up on life. If he hadn't been around the Sakura probably would of died after such a stressing ordeal.

Youko seemed to be resting, his eyes closed as he relaxed. He was relaxed, but he was very much awake. His ears would give a faint twitch when the wind would tickle them, or when a certain sound bothered them. But what was really keeping him awake, was he was trying to figure out where Sesshoumaru was. Normally the dog demon would be out in the garden by now to watch over him. But unable to sense him was actually making Youko a bit worried.

After a while longer of not sensing the dog demon, Youko let his eyes open. Did he go out on a patrol and not tell him? He sighed, and slowly moved getting to his feet. Either that of Sesshoumaru was tired of his games... He only did it in fun though. No one ever got hurt.

- _Small Flash Back-_

_He had known Sesshoumaru had been shadowing him in the garden, so Youko had gone around a corner, and used the plants to mask his scent, and to keep hidden. When Sesshoumaru had gone by he had leap out at the dog demon with a playful bark._

_The fox knew almost instantly Sesshoumaru wasn't into these games. He noticed all those muscles tense and Youko barely had enough time to leap out of the way before a whip lashed down where he had been. He huffed, giving a faint growl the playful mood forgotten. "For crying out loud Sesshoumaru! I was only playing" He growled still, glaring at the taller dog demon._

_Before Sesshoumaru could say anything the fox just huffed and turned walking away, leaving the dog demon to stew._

_-End Small Flash Back-_

Youko sighed shaking his head at the memory. It'd only been a few days ago, and Youko hadn't tried to goad the dog into playing since. He was wound way to tight, and he wasn't up to trying to best the dog to get him to relax. With his youki suppressed, and then expecting a kit? Yea, Youko wasn't in the mood to deal with a stubborn dog.

Youko paused in his walking as he frowned. He didn't realize he was scowling as he looked down at one of the many plants in the garden. It was shabby looking, dieing, and for some reason seeing it filled Youko with such a rage. Probably from being a hormonal pregnant fox. He growled, and looked away sharply, when he realized how foolish he must of looked. With clenched fists he moved again, not giving the plant another glance. He was going to rip the gardener a new one...Soon as he found the gardener. So the fox started to look for the poor unsuspecting gardener.

The foxes cold golden eyes landed on the black inu as it was knelt tending to another one of the plants. But the growl the fox emitted alerted the dog to his presence, and like others of the castle, knew not to mess with the fox. But why was the fox growling at him? The gardener soon found out as a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled the black inu to his feet. "You're taking care of the plants, yes?" the seething fox hissed.

The lesser dog demon whined, "y-y-yeess-ir" the scared dog stuttered majorly as he trembled a bit. He knew if the fox was angry at him, odds are the dog lord was as well. Although the canine had no idea why he was even in trouble!

The Fox growled lowly, "Then explain to me why one of the rose bushes is dying." he growled out.

Oh shit that must of been it. The entire castle quickly learned about the foxes, uhm ... love affair, with plants. The black inu gulped visibly, "Well sir, I am not very goo-"

"I don't care for your excuses!" The fox growled angrily, turning to practically toss the black inu in the direction of the bush he'd seen in such a sorry state. "Stop pissing with these plants-that are _Fine_ and take care of the roses"

The Black Inu could only yelp, and scampered from the ground to go towards where the roses were kept not wanting to bring on more of the foxes anger.

Watching the black inu go, Youko turned his gaze else where, still angry. He wasn't sure why he still felt so angry. He just wanted to start tearing something apart, but knew better than to do that to Sesshoumarus gardner. The guy was fairly good at his job, he almost... _almost_ felt bad for chewing him out like that. Silver auds pinned back and he headed inside.

Youko wandered around the halls, content that anyone who saw him knew he was pissed and steered clear. He groaned after awhile, his mood not getting any better after probably making a couple of laps around the castles halls. He stopped walking, growling a bit, letting his eyes close, and opened them as he started moving again. Not wanting to take out unwarranted anger out on anyone else, he decided to head back to the room he usually shared with Sesshoumaru.

Once there, and behind the closed door Youko leaned back against the door and took a deep breath, after a moment the feeling of anger seemed to leave him, and with it feelings of regret. Sad golden eyes looked towards the balcony. He should apologize to that poor gardener. He shouldn't of snapped at him like that and he knew it. Silver auds splayed as he whined a bit, still leaning back against the door. A strong feeling of guilt consuming the fox.. He trembled a bit, but shook his head, swallowing hard as he moved out of the room once more. He wouldn't feel better until he apologized.

Youko went slowly, not in a rush to go back outside. But he knew he had to apologize. He wouldn't feel any better until he did... So once he made it back out to the garden, he wasn't surprised to find the black inu doing what he could to help the rose bush... Youko sighed, slowly walking over, "Uhm..." Youko started, he didn't even know the gardeners name...

When those green eyes looked at him, fear in their depths Youko felt a pang in his heart. He caused that fear... "I just wanted to say I'm sorry..." He stated softly, trying to keep his emotions in check, "I shouldn't of snapped like that." He stated simply.

The relief in the eyes, made Youko only feel only the slightest bit better. The silver fox gave the black Inu a faint nod before he turned, retreating back into the castle.

Once back in the castle, the few staff who saw him, still avoided him. While not seething with anger, they didn't want to provoke the fox into having another anger session. Which just made Youko feel even worse. He started to head to the bedroom again, when he stopped. Turning his head, auds dropped back. Perhaps Sesshoumaru was in his office, study, whatever the dog called it room.

So changing directions the silver fox headed for it. Once reaching the room, a silver ear pressed against the door, hearing the scratch of someone writing, he figured it was Sesshoumaru, who else would work in his office? So opening the door the fox slowly stepped in, looking over towards the desk, and his anger just seemed to come flooding back. "What the hell are you doing now?" The fox asked angrily.

Not giving him a chance to reply, a growl erupted from the fox, "Have you been trying to piss me off today?" He asked, as if everything was the dogs fault. Youko knew very damn well it wasn't, he wasn't even sure where his anger was coming from this time, but it just seemed to keep getting piled up and the burn of his anger was quickly becoming an inferno in his chest. Huh, when did that ache start anyhow?

The silver foxes tail was flicking back and forth, a clear sign he was about to explode, with what, who really knew at the point, the fox was giving the dog lord such a cold glare, one he never even had given when he'd been more of a captive.

Leveling a stoic glare upon the seething fox, Sesshoumaru stood from his desk and moved around to stand in front of it, possibly to block potential damage, "Pregnancy mood swings do not suit you, breeder." He deadpanned.

Youko's eye probably twitched.. "I'll Show you a damn mood swing!" The fox snarled, lunging at the dog with his claws.

Sesshoumaru calmly reached out, grabbing the lunging fox by the wrists, and swung the seething mass of hormones through the air to cage him in to his chest, arms like steel bands. "Are you done, yet?" His bland tone was only adding fuel to the fire.

Youko practically snarled, thrashing against the dog lord, trying to get loose from his grip. Growling for a good while. The words Sesshoumaru gave only made the struggling become worse. But after, who knows half an hour? Maybe more, maybe less, the fox grew tired, and eventually slumped panting, his auds dropped back. The feeling of Anger was replaced with regret now that he realized how he'd been acting, and despite not wanting to the fox started to cry, his head hanging in hopes the dog wouldn't notice.

Sighing near inaudibly, the dog allowed himself to pet his fox's hair in a soothing manner. Pulling the male close, he sat the hormonally challenged breeder in his lap and continued to work on his papers with his free hand.

Youko didn't try to fight against Sesshoumaru now, the anger he had felt as gone, and now he just felt remorse and guilt eating away at him. The fox willingly pretty much curled up on the dog lords lap, letting his head rest against the dog lord. He was silent for the longest time, before a faint whimper escaped him and he shifted some. The fox was growing bored, even though the guilt was still eating at him.

With a near inaudible sigh mixed with a growl, Sesshoumaru signed the last paper and picked up his moody fox, walking with him down the hall towards the inner dining room. It was time to feed him and the pup.

Youko blinked when he was lifted and he frowned a bit, "I can walk you know" he stated softly, trying to keep the feeling of wanting to growl and demand getting put down. He really wanted to, don't get him wrong. But the guilt from earlier was still eating at him.

"This Sesshoumaru is aware, Youko. You may walk after you've eaten." He was being a dominant, controlling ass again, but, hey, that's what dogs do.

This time, Youko couldn't hold back a faint growl. "Ya know, you don't need to be such a prick _all_ the time."

"Says you." Sesshoumaru smirked down at his breeder, taunting the poor fox.

Youko growled glaring up at him. "Put me down _Right Now_ " the fox warned. If he wasn't put down, he wouldn't he accountable for what he was probably about to do.

"Hn." In response he seemed to heft the fox even higher into his grip, purposefully taunting him now.

Youko snarled, squirming, "Put me down now..." He glared, his little bit of youki not suppressed by the bracers flared as golden eyes glared coldly at the dog demon.

"Make me." The dog growled right back, fangs glinting as he continued his sedate walk through the hallways, completely unconcerned.

Youko growled, and moved then, the fox moved, one hand gripped the front of Sesshoumarus haori, while the other slipped inside, his mouth practically instantly nipping the underside of Sesshoumarus jaw.

Stumbling just the slightest in his step, he growled throatily and the hand on the fox's waist shifted downward, squeezing the pale flesh of his thigh.

A lustful growl escaped the fox as he continued his 'attack' on the dog lord, the hand inside of Sesshoumarus clothes slid, soon teasing at the dog demons chest, as his mouth trailed up and back, soon giving a playful nip to one of the dogs ears.

Sesshoumaru's answering snarl filled the hallway as he did an about face and whisked the amorous fox off to the bedroom, wandering hand caressing the breeder's well toned arse.

-Mini Fast-Forward-

Youko groaned stretching a bit after that, blinking a few times a hand moved, fingers gently playing with Sesshoumarus hair, golden eyes just watching the dog demon, not sure what to say. He didn't seem to care or take note lunch was skipped for this... activity.

Youko sighed softly, moving to lay down beside Sesshoumaru a bit closer, letting his arms gently go around the dog demon, "Sesshoumaru?" he whispered softly, not sure if he was still awake or not.

Sesshoumaru half stirred, eyelids twitching, "Hmm?"

Youko was a bit surprised he was still awake after that 'run' he gave him. The fox watched him for a moment, but couldn't help it, "Why wont you take me as your mate?" he asked bluntly... He tried to keep the ache out of his tone.

His words were mumbled, unintelligible as he sunk deeper into the bed. The dog's mind wasn't working at its usual speed at the moment.

Youko's auds pinned forward, frowning, "Sesshoumaru?" he tried, not wanting to anger him, but he wanted to know what he had said!

"Nnn..." His lids fluttered a moment before stilling. A sleepy dog was not a talkative dog.

Youko sulked, but gave up trying to wake him. The fox looked off to a side, not taking long to get bored with just laying here, he started to move to get up.

Moko-moko wrapped around Youko's ankle and tugged, feeding youki subtly into the fox's system while trying to keep him in bed. It wasn't an inescapable grasp, however.

Youko looked down at the furry thing, leaning down he picked it up sitting it on the mattress, "I'm just ging to the kitchen" he stated softly, not sure if it could really hear him, but eh. He moved putting his clothes back on before slipping from the room.

The fox actually did as he said, and went to the kitchen. Thankfully it wasn't really a meal time so it was fairly empty, so he wasn't bothered when he started rummaging around for something to eat. He took a while, due to not finding what he wanted.

When he gave up looking for what he wanted, he gave in on something that at least looked and smelled edible. He thought for a moment, then smiled, making a tray of rice balls with a small bowl of sliced pickles*, and then took the tray upstairs. He knew Sesshoumaru was passed out, but following his nose, he gave a knock on the room he could smell Rin in.

"Youko-sama!" Rin chirped as she looked up from her careful charcoal sketch of the flower in the vase at the window.

Youko gave a small smile, "hello little Rin, mind if I join you?" he asked, letting her see the tray of rice balls he brought. He didn't know if she'd like the pickles but meh. She could see them also though.

"Of course not, Youko-sama!" Rin giggled, adding a few more lines to the drawing before setting the charcoal to the side and wiping her little hands off on a side cloth to make her way over to the snack tray her Youko-sama had brought.

Youko smiled softly, entering the room and giving the door a gentle nudge with his foot, "Where would you like me to set this?" he asked smiling gently as he watched the human kit.

Rin thought for a moment, looking around for some clear space, "The windowsill?" It was a very big window, and had plenty of room. Her only table was taken up by her paper, and her dresser tops were cluttered with flower vases.

Youko smiled softly, and gave a nod, moving over to sit it down, "So what have you been up to little Rin?" the fox asked gently, fingers picking up a pickle slice to pop into his mouth, purring a bit. Such a tangy salty delectable food, it seemed to ease the odd craving he'd been having.

"R-," she paused, "I finished my lessons, Youko-sama, and am practicing my drawing skill!" She announced proudly, taking care to 'talk properly' as her tutor scolded her. Even though Lord Sesshoumaru got away with it all the time...

Youko rose a brow when she had paused then changed it, "Little Rin, why did you change how you referred to yourself?" he asked curiously, motioning to the tray, letting her know she was welcome to what was on it.

"Sensei says it is improper for young ladies." Rin frowned, pouting, before she reached for a rice ball with childlike eagerness.

Youko grumbled a bit, "Your Sensei is stupid... I'll have a chat with him..." He blinked... "Or her?" He didn't know, he never met Rins sensei... He grinned, "If your Sensei tells you again, just say Lord Sesshoumaru gets away with it, and the fox said it was all right" he gave her a wink. If any of the staff didn't learn of his temper yet, well it'll be fun to let them see it for themselves.

Rin giggled happily at that, "Hai, Youko-sama!"

Youko smiled glad she was happy,t he fox purred softly. "Little Rin, how well would you say you know Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked her gently.

Rin paused in thought, some rice sticking to her chin, before she swallowed her bite of food, "Rin has only been with Sesshoumaru-sama for a few months," she informed the fox solemnly, "Sesshoumaru-sama is very strong, and has a lot of responsibilities. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't get to have fun very often," she sounded sad, "but Sesshoumaru-sama watches Rin play! So Rin plays for Sesshoumaru-sama so he can enjoy it, too." She nodded.

Youko blinked, but smiled softly, but the smile faded as he thought on a few things... "Little Rin, has Sesshoumaru been spending a lot of time with you lately?" he asked softly. If not, he'd have to scold Sesshoumaru... As much as Youko liked being with him, he did have a responsibility to the human kit.

Rins eyes searched her Youko-sama, looking for something, whether she found it or not she smiled and laughed, "Sesshoumaru-sama checks Rins progress each day, and when Sesshoumaru-sama has time, suggests ways for Rin to convince Jaken-sama to play combat practice."

Youko rose a brow... "combat practice?" he asked curiously, munching on another pickle slice.

Rins grin turned mischievous, "Sesshoumaru-sama says that surprise is a key element when planning an attack."

Youko blinked but chuckled softly, "Is little Rin sure she's not a little vixen?" he asked playfully.

Rin paused, then looked behind her, "Rin doesn't have a tail, Youko-sama, how can Rin be a vixen?"

Youko blinked, but chuckled softly, "well, not physically no. But Vixens are known for their cunning and charisma." and for being total teases, but he left that part out.

Rin blinked for a moment, then grinned, and if one did not know better they would swear the little girl was part kitsune, "Rin does not think Sesshoumaru-sama would approve of Rin being a vixen. Can Rin keep it a secret?"

Youko chuckled softly, a soft purr escaping him, "It'll be our secret little vixen" he stated smiling warmly as he still purred.

Rin grabbed another rice ball and positively beamed up at the youkai. Their little snack continued in companionable chit chat until it was all gone, and then the girl looked ponderingly at her half finished picture, then to her Youko-sama. She was torn on what to do; continue drawing or play with Youko.

Youko noticed her inner turmoil and offered a smile, "If you want to continue your work you may, I'll go take this tray back downstairs, and see is Sesshoumaru is up yet... Whether he is or isn't I might lay down for a nap either way" the fox stated, smiling softly as he stopped leaning against the window sill and stretched.

"Alright, Youko-sama!" Rin chirped, and skipped back to her drawing.

Youko smiled warmly, lifting the tray with one hand, the other gently patted the top of her head, "I'll stop by later, if not then tomorrow for sure" he promised gently. He didn't know how long his nap would end up being.

"Hai, Youko-sama." Giving the fox an earnest smile, the little girl carefully picked up her stick of charcoal and sat next to her table to stare up at he flower in the window and sketch the shadows.

Youko smiled warmly, watching her for a moment, before he quietly left the room, heading down for the kitchen to return the tray he had used for their shared snack.

Once there, he set it down where someone could clean it later, feeling really tired, he didn't feel like dealing with it, and started to head up to Sesshoumarus room.

With a soft sigh the fox opened the door and slipped inside, looking over to the bed, smiling a bit seeing the dog demon still asleep. The fox slowly stepped over and let his kimono slip off his shoulders, before he slipped into the bed, practically burrowing his way under the cover and into the dog demons arm, snuggling close, he yawned before letting his eyes close. Sesshoumaru was so sweet and kept the bed warm, it caused the fox to start to purr...

-End Chapter thirteen-

*We know very well pickles were not in the feudal era. But we couldn't think of anything better for someone with food cravings... So Bleh ;P

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:  
-This might be the last 'update every day' chapter... as We're struggling... Mostly Avenging Nekos (AKA: De) brain has exploded and mine is having trouble carrying all the weight alone.. Just a warning if chapters slow down that is why. This was mostly written by me, and squeezing Des brain for some help.-  
**

Five months. Five long months since he's first become pregnant. The fox swung from day to day from feeling miserable, to excited, back to miserable, then back to... you get the idea. The entire castle quickly learned how bi-polar the pregnant fox could be, one minute seething with anger, the next sobbing and giving out apologize left and right. Everyone was on edge, and luckily as time went by the mood swings came less and less. On top of that the foxes nausea started to fade away as time went by.

At five months, the fox had a noticeable bump that not even baggy clothes could hide anymore, but he wasn't to bothered by it. Even pregnant the fox was still attractive, it was a kitsune trait.

Youko was currently sitting on the edge of Sesshoumarus desk. Well, maybe more than just the edge, he was sort of turned while sitting on it, sort of facing the dog demon, fingers were toying with the flower on the desk. Little Rin made sure her Sesshoumaru-sama had plenty of flowers in the office, which was just fine with Youko, he enjoyed them being in the room also. The fox was getting bored though, and his eyes landed on the paper Sesshoumaru was writing on. He was trying to behave, but randomly, Youko asked, "Soo, wanna be my mate?" he asked with a seductive purr as he watched the dog demon.

Casting him a side long glance, the dog continued to scribble up his letter, or whatever it was, and the expression on his face was unreadable, even to the pregnant youkai. "This Sesshoumaru will consider it." He was not quite lying, but he wasn't telling the full truth either. He had no intentions of taking a mate just yet, and, in fact, it was common for lords to have many concubines and bastard children for emergency heirs should they die before having a true blooded pup. He had no intention of telling the fox that outright, he'd put up with more than his share of mood swings already.

A whine escaped the fox, but he just huffed, turning his head, and slipped off the desk using the excuse of, "you need something more comfortable in here" before he left the room. Feeling a bit insulted. What was there to really think about? He was a fox, a damn good looking one at that. He was fairly skilled, why the hell was he not worthy of being a mate? Just thinking on it made his head hurt, and made him feel a bit angry. But not wanting to go on a ranting and raving session, decided to head down to the kitchen.

The fox poked around the kitchen for awhile, not finding anything of true interest, so ended up settling on some more rice balls, they weren't hard to make so he wasn't to worried about it. He smiled, and as any other time he got himself a snack, went up and gently knocked on the door he knew Rin to be in.

"Youko-sama!" Rin exclaimed as she looked over her easel at the fox in the doorway. She was practicing her painting. Her tutor told her that any good and proper lady was skilled in the arts, and with Sesshoumaru-sama as her care taker, her previous status as a peasant may as well have never existed.

Youkos smile only brightened, "Hello little Vixen, how are you?" he asked as he slowly stepped in, setting the tray down where he usually did, watching her with a soft smile.

"Rin is good, Youko-sama! Has the kit been behaving?" She asked with a knowing smile, only referring to the baby as a kit when alone with her Youko-sama, because Sesshoumaru-sama and the other servants insisted on saying 'pup' ... of course, she'd never tell, but Jaken-sama sometimes called the baby a 'thing', she liked Jaken-sama too much to tattle.

Youko smiled gently, "For the most part, quite the active little one though" the fox gave with a soft purr in his voice. Youko moved, leaning over Rin a bit to look at her work, purring, "Its wonderful" he stated gently to her, giving the little girl a gentle nuzzle before he stood fully once more. Looking towards the window, "Care to take a break with me?" he asked smiling gently... After all he wasn't going to eat all those rice balls on his own!

"Hai, Youko-sama!" Rin giggled, finishing the last few strokes of paint on the Columbine flower she was working on. Wiping her hands carefully on the multi colored rag and setting her brush nicely to the side after cleaning it, the little girl skipped over to the tray of snacks to eat with her Youko-sama.

Youko smiled warmly, quietly eating one of the rice balls as he watched out her window, frowning a bit at the darkening sky, "Man, it's going to storm soon." he stated with a bit of a pout.

"Youko-sama doesn't like the rain? Rin likes the mud! It squishes between Rins toes." She giggled again, eating another rice ball with a smile.

Youko blinked, but chuckled softly, "Well, I don't mind when it just rains. But storms can be pretty bad. With how dark those clouds look I wouldn't be surprised if it thundered and all that." he answered gently, eating another of the rice balls as he purred softly, enjoying this time with Rin he shared with her every day.

Rin paused in thought for a moment, "AhUn likes thunder, Rin thinks he eats lightning. AhUn will protect us, Youko-sama!"

Youko blinked a few times, "AhUn?" he asked in confusion. He didn't recall the name, and had no idea who Rin was talking about.

Rin gasped, startled, "Youko-sama hasn't met AhUn! Does Youko-sama want to?" The little girl had a crafty look in her eyes, and what might have been a secretive smile hidden behind her upraised rice ball.

Youko tilted his head, his curiosity getting the best of him, "Sure, I don't see why not." He watched her, feeling only the tiniest bit of suspicion, but he knew Rin was a good girl and wouldn't put him in harms way. Especially with being pregnant with her lords kit.

Rin laughed, excited, "We should pick some flowers for AhUn, Youko-sama, he likes flowers." Finishing her rice ball and carefully wiping her hands of any sticky residue, the girl scampered over to put on her sandals so that she would be ready for a jaunt outside.

Youko blinked but smiled softly, "All right, I'll be in the garden in a moment." he stated, he wanted to take the tray back down to the kitchen. "Run on ahead, but don't go to far so I can find you" he smiled warmly, before he went down the hall, and to the kitchen, depositing the tray on the counter, he easily turned and headed for the garden.

Rin was bent over a patch of daisies, picking the prettiest blooms before moving over to the sweet grasses growing along the borders of the flower beds. She was gathering a nice bouquet of variety for her herbivore friend.

Youko smiled softly as he watched her, walking over close, "You almost ready little Vixen?" he asked smiling gently.

"Hai, Youko-sama!" Rin chirped and stood, surveying her handful before nodding and skipping off towards the garden wall, where the hidden gate would lead to the forests beyond that AhUn dwelt in when not traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama.

Youko rose a slender silver brow, but gave a faint shrug and the pregnant fox followed after Rin, not worried to much. Leaving the garden though, did make him a little edgy, but surely it wasn't to dangerous considering she was so easily going that way. He glanced skyward, before looking back to Rins retreating form, and picked up his pace so as not to fall behind.

Rin disappeared between the trees for a moment, and squealed.

Youko tensed, "Rin!" he shouted rushing forward, a growl escaping him looking for her. Youko knew, or rather felt, Sesshoumaru would kill him if he let Rin get hurt!

A roar rent the air beyond the trees, and a ominous blue glow crackled.

Youko whined, "Rin!" he called again, moving forward rushing to get to where the light came from.

"AhUn, stop!" Rin called, and jumped back to place herself in front of the fox emerging between the trees she had just vanished behind. The two headed dragon growled, and the one on the left closed its mouth, while the right kept the crackling ball of electricity growing, threateningly. "No! Bad dragon!" Rin scolded, hands on hips, the flowers forgotten, "be nice to Youko-sama!"

Youko blinked slowly, wait just a second.. Rin was fine? He frowned, auds folding back as he watched the two headed beast. "Rin...?" his voice holding the questioning tone as he watched the human kit, for a moment before looking back up... "So... Uhm... That is AhUn then?" he asked softly.

Rin was, very temporarily, ignoring her Youko-sama in favor of running up to the beast and smacking him on the neck of the still threatening head, clearly it couldn't have felt any worse than a fly landing on the tough hide, but it still startled Un enough to stop. Ah seemed to be laughing at the scolded head before looking at Youko carefully.

Youko tensed, fighting every urge to jump forward and pull Rin protectively to him as she went at the one head, but thankfully it stopped and the silver fox watched worriedly. He wasn't sure if he should move any closer, but he slowly tried to get his body to relax, a faint whimper escaped him, a hand pressing against his swollen stomach. Ugh, that bit sure had the kit flipping around or something.

Rin looked back at her Youko-sama, the large smile faltering a bit, "is Youko-sama alright? AhUn didn't scare Youko-sama did they?"

Youko sighed, "I'll be okay little Vixen... I had been more worried for your safety than my own." he admitted gently.

Rin drooped a bit, leaning back against the broad chest of the dragon, "Rin is sorry, Youko-sama." Perking the slightest bit, she pointed to the left head, "This is Ah, and that is Un."

Youko smiled softly, "It's okay little Vixen" he assured. He looked to the two heads as she introduced them. Ah and Un huh. That was why they called it AhUn then. He didn't move any closer though, not wanting to get it upset and angry again. "I must admit, I've never met a dragon before" he stated softly.

"AhUn is very nice!" Rin proclaimed, now petting the somewhat smelly hide, "and really likes flowers." Picking up one of the dropped blooms, she held it up between her fingers and Ah leaned down to nip it carefully from her grasp.

Youko watched her with the dragon, watching at it ate the flower. Youko was glad it was a herbivore, but still cringed on the inside. Poor flower. The Fox tilted his head, smiling softly, "Do you know its favorite flower?" he asked curiously. Over the time Youko had stocked back up on his hidden seed reserve.

Rin hummed in thought, considering the question seriously, "AhUn likes the little pink ones!"

Youko blinked thinking a moment. Little pink ones hmm... "Do you mean the Azaleas?" he asked, a hand went up to his hair, finding the right flower seed, and knelt slowly, so the dragon wouldn't grow alarmed, and pushed the seed into the ground, letting a bit of his youki forward, the plant started to grow, and quickly.

Ah perked and leaned forward instantly, long neck easily reaching the growing flowers. Seeing this, Un growled and head butted his brother-head away to get there first while Rin laughed and clambered up onto the dragon's back to braid a daisy into the dark green mane.

Youko blinked, but chuckled softly, "I guess its the right one." he murmured softly, slowly coming to stand, and moved to a side so the two headed dragon can have at the flower bush.

Just then, the sky opened up with a great roar of thunder and a lightning bolt struck the trees behind the grazing beast, and Rin screamed in alarm.

Youko jumped as well, and he moved without thought and soon pulled Rin into his arms, "Come lets get back inside" he stated softly to the little kit. Looking to AhUn, he wasn't sure if it was to stay out here, he looked to Rin, before he started heading back for the castle, not interested in being out here in the storm.

Rin shivered a bit, huddling closer to her Youko-sama and nodded. The dragon, after demolishing the flowers, took to the skies with a roar to deflect further lightning strikes from hitting the retreating pair. Rin smiled at the sound, "AhUn will protect us."

Youko glanced back and smiled softly, giving a faint nod, and headed inside, keeping Rin as dry as he could as he cleared the garden. Once inside, he carried her back up to her room, fingers gently going through her hair, "Are you all right?" he asked her gently. He knew physically she was fine, but the lightning had startled him as well and he hadn't been as close as she had been.

Rin nodded, giving her Youko-sama a bright smile, "Rin is fine! Youko-sama and AhUn will keep Rin safe."

Youko smiled and gave a nod, "Always" he stated softly, kissing the top of her head gently before he gently set her down now they were in her room once more. "Thank you for letting me meet AhUn" he stated gently.

Rin patted Youko-samas hand with a smile, "Ah likes Youko-sama, Un takes longer to get to know someone." She winked, "but Un really likes flowers, so he should like you more next time."

Youko smiled softly, "well I know what to make sure Un has" he chuckled softly smiling gently, he slowly stood once more... Man after all that he was tired. "I'm going to see if Sesshoumaru is done working yet. Want to come with me?" Youko wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to her painting.

Rin looked from her painting, then to her Youko-sama, and then to the door, deep in thought. She could always finish it later, "Let's go see Sesshoumaru-sama!" She cheered, holding her hand out for the kitsune to take.

Youko smiled warmly, and let his hand take Rins, "Lets" he smiled, purring softly as he left the room with Rin, heading to Sesshoumarus office with her. Once they were at the office door, Youko knocked then opened and pushed the door open, without waiting for a response, then moved looking inside at the dog demon.

Sesshoumaru looked up a bit irritably, but finished the scribble stroke of his name with a subtle flourish as he set the last paper aside. "Youko. Rin."

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Youko-sama met AhUn today." Rin informed with a broad smile as she traipsed into the study and carefully rearranged a bouquet on the end table next to the window.

Youko smiled, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. The fox wasn't going to openly admit he was tired. "Yes, interesting thing AhUn was, Would of been interesting to meet him sooner" he teased a bit, as he watched Rin rearrange the flowers.

Youko turned his attention to the window when a flash of lighting streaked through the sky. The fox was quiet a moment, before he looked back to the other two in the room. He gave a faint smile watching little Rin. She was adorable. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help but think that if his kit was at least half as behaved as Rin was he'd be happy.

He started to turn his head to look over at Sesshoumaru, but when he moved his head, his vision blurred, and he blinked a few times, before everything went black and the fox proceeded to topple over.

Rin screamed as her Youko-sama toppled over, nearly hitting the floor before Sesshoumaru-sama appeared, catching the fox in an instant.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat as he hefted the fainted breeder up to his chest, "Rin," he spoke calmly, "inform Jaken to prepare tea." Without another word, he left the room, though his sharp ears caught her answer of 'hai Sesshoumaru-sama' and the patter of her little feet heading in the opposite direction.

"Foolish fox," he muttered to the unconscious bundle in his arms, "must this Sesshoumaru confine you to bed rest?"

Youko groaned, eyes opening slowly, not sure what happened, and not realizing it's only been a few minutes, if that, since he blacked out... "Sesshoumaru?" he muttered softly, blinking a few times trying to get his vision to clear... "What?"

"You passed out, Fox." Sesshoumaru growled gruffly, from his position as Youko's pillow. The kitsune's head was in the lord's lap, and his body covered by a blanket.

Youko blinked slowly.. passed out huh? He sighed, "I knew I had felt tired, but I didn't think I'd drop like a rock... I'm sorry.." he muttered softly, turning his head looking away from him.

The dog grumbled something under his breath and patted the fox's head as an acceptance of the apology.

Youko glanced up at him, and couldn't help the faint smile, but turned his head a bit more, "Where is little Rin?" he asked softly, he was pretty sure she 'ha come to see Sesshoumaru with him...or had he imagined that part?

"With Jaken, getting some tea." His fingers continued to idly rake through the silver locks so much like his own.

Youko gave the faintest of nods, at least he actually remembered that part then. With a sigh Youko let his eyes close as he relaxed, "Is she okay?" he asked softly. He didn't think seeing him drop like a rock was something she was use to seeing. He felt bad, he had thought of saying he was going to lay down, had even looked to Sesshoumaru to tell him, and yea, his body had other plans for him apparently.

"She is worried, Fox." Sesshoumaru grumbled lightly just as the door opened and Rin gasped, seeing her Youko-sama awake. Jaken followed behind, carrying a tea tray as the little girl hurried up to the bed to look the tired fox in the eye.

Youko winced a bit at the words, he didn't want Rin to worry about him. She was just a kit, she shouldn't have to worry about anything... Hearing the door, he turned his head, seeing her, he gave a soft smile as she hurried her way over, "Hey little Rin" he stated softly, "Sorry to worry you." he stated gently.

Rin smiled at her Youko-sama, "Rin is glad Youko-sama is okay! Sesshoumaru-sama caught Youko-sama. Was Youko-sama really tired?"

Jaken was in the background, setting up the tea, wisely keeping silent around the fox after one too many beatings during the kitsunes mood swings.

Youko smiled softly, "Yes, I was, I'm sorry Rin, I had turned to let you guys know, and then I wasn't to sure what happened" he admitted sheepishly. He really felt bad for making them both worry. He really hadn't meant to, honest!

Rin patted Youko-samas hand comfortingly as Jaken approached with the tray, and she carefully picked up the tea cup for him, a cute look of scrunched concentration on her face as she made sure not to spill a drop. Sesshoumarus lips twitched mildly at the sight. His little ward was very attached to the fox.

Youko blinked, but smiled softly, slowly moving to sit up some, since to drink the tea she was offering him, he had to sit up... "Thank you little Rin" he stated softly, carefully taking the cup from her once he was sitting up enough to do so. Giving her a warm smile as he purred softly.

Taking a sip of the tea he shifted so he could lean against Sesshoumaru. Hey the dog was sitting there, my as well use him as a pillow, he was warm and comfy anyhow. Youko let his eyes close as he relaxed for the moment, enjoying where he was, and who he was with. Once he finished the tea he looked to Rin and smiled softly... "Thank you for the tea... Both of you" he added glancing to Jaken. Appreciating he hadn't opened his mouth about something, so he figured he _should_ thank the toad for doing something nice.

Jaken gaped for a moment and his complexion turned an ugly shade of brown that looked rather unhealthy before he fled the room, muttering about needing to 'talk some sense into those maids'. Rin laughed. Sesshoumaru put up with being used for furniture, because, hey, he started it.

Youko blinked, but chuckled softly, setting the empty cup down, he groaned, using a hand to cover a yawn. He didn't want to be rude and ask Rin to leave, since originally he had gotten her to leave what she had been doing to come spend time with him as they went to go harass Sesshoumaru.

Rin patted her Youko-samas hand a second time before tucking a flower into his lap, "Youko-sama is tired, Rin will get back to painting then. Good night, Sesshoumaru-sama, Youko-sama!"

Youko blinked, but smiled softly, "thanks little Rin" he stated softly, a bit thankful she was so understanding. He felt bad, but he was to tired to try to force himself to stay awake. Watching the little girl happily bound out the room, Youko stayed put until the door click, then he groaned, pretty much flopping back into Sesshoumarus lap, he felt so beat.

Sesshoumaru sighed and patted the fox's head, resuming his grooming of the silver locks. "Sleep, Fox, this Sesshoumaru has finished his duties for the day."

Not stating it right out, but he would stay with his breeder.

Youko gave a faint "mhmm" his eyes were all ready closed, he was enjoying the 'petting' from Sesshoumaru, and it didn't take the fox long to fall asleep.

-Time Skip, by, approximately 4 months-

"You're kidding right?" The fox asked as he sat up in the bed some, frowning up at the dog. "You really have to do patrols now? It can't wait?" The fox knew Sesshoumaru had put his patrol off for what, a month now? But now that he was so close?

Sesshoumaru growled, "The borders are trying to close, Youko. This Sesshoumaru cannot wait and allow the land to be taken."

Youko growled back, as he looked away, "I understand.." He did, but that didn't mean he would like it. He groaned, a hand rubbing his forehead as he laid back... "How long do you think you'll be?" he asked softly. Slowly looking over at him.

"A day at most." He would hope that no more of those blasted shards would give his interlopers a boost to delay him further.

Youko sighed softly, "All right..." he stated softly, looking up to the dog lord, "Stay safe, okay?"

Sesshoumaru nodded stiffly before he leap from the balcony and vanished in an orb of light. His beast was howling, practically foaming at the mouth to get back to his ma-breeder and the pup, but he _had_ to do this.

Appearing weak was not an option when one was a land bearing Lord.

Youko sighed when Sesshoumaru left, and eased back against the bed, watching the ceiling for awhile. Eventually the fox got bored with that and moved, without even realizing what he was doing. Instinct took over, and next one would know, every blanket, and sheet was in the corner of the room. A Blanket-burrow, with the Foxs back at the entrance. Once he was comfortable in the 'blanket-burrow' Youko had dozed off.

It was later when a maid came in, gasping at the sight of the 'mess' on the floor. Who in the world put all those blankets there? She moved over to clean it up but screamed as a green something lashed out at her and all she heard was a growl. She stumbled back and took off before she could be stuck again, the bleeding maid screamed obscenities as she looked for Jaken. Upon finding the toad, she informed him of what happened, and then went to get her injuries taken care of.

The blood on the floor from the maid went unnoticed over the next few hours, no one wanted to go into the room to try and clean it up. Whenever anyone even opened the door the beast within would start growling out a warning. So no one wanted to try their luck. So it went untouched.

Youko suffered through the hours of contractions on his own. His mate, or rather, who he wanted to be his mate, was off taking care of his borders. So the fox struggled through it on his own. Ever searing pain made the fox pant and whimper. The pains grew closer apart and he knew it wouldn't be long until he delivered. Glad he was only wearing a white yukata and nothing else. Meant he didn't have to try and undress himself any. With how much energy was getting sapped from him during the contractions it was just a small blessing at the moment.

The Fox didn't care as he had moved around inside the blanket-burrow, trying desperately to get comfortable, but that wasn't going to happen with the contractions. A faint growl escaped him as he heard the door once more and it only slammed shut. Whoever kept trying to check on him was pissing him off. His nose told him it was only the stupid staff, and he didn't want any of them near him. Especially right now.

When the time came, the fox knew he couldn't try to hold off for his mate to return, or rather ... screw it he was going to call Sesshoumaru his mate. The fox cried out, silver auds pinning back against his auds as he whimpered. The pain almost felt worse than the contractions themselves. But he struggled through them on his own, as he had no choice. Only staff tried to check in on him and he had no interest in letting any of them near him.

Eventually it was over and the fox had taken care of his little kit. Due to how breeder demons 'worked' he was able to feed his little kit himself. He had used a clean blanket to wrap his little kit in, having used another to clean them both up the best he could without leaving the safety of his little blanket-burrow. When cleaning up was done, and soiled blankets and sheets were simply tossed out the entrance before he allowed himself to rest once up in his human form made it a bit cramp, but warmer for his kit, and he was close enough to keep his kit safe. He pretty much slept the entire time as he kept his little one close after he was situated once more on his side, his back to the blanket-burrow entrance.

Youko whimpered as he shifted his weight slightly, hearing the door, the fox released a warning growl, tensing a bit. He turned his head, not recognizing the scent, and whoever it was slammed the door shut, and Youko stayed still for awhile, before he turned, smiling down at his little Vixen. He gently nuzzled his sleeping kit, a finger gently going over the soft white fuzz on her head. His little girl was beautiful...

Youko had dozed in and out the rest of the day. Not really realizing how much time was passing. He was starting to get hungry, and he knew he'd have to eat if he was to be able to feed his little kit... The fox moved slowly, looking out of his blanket-burrow, sort of hoping someone would come in through the door now. He didn't have the strength to get himself up at the moment, he knew if he tried he'd just hurt himself. And he didn't want to leave his kit anyhow. He was sort of regretting at the moment having growled and everyone and anything that even opened the door in the slightest.

Sesshoumaru burst into the room then, the balcony doors cracking as they flew open. He growled savagely, and his burning crimson gaze took in the disheveled room and the blood on the floor. Stalking over to the nest of blankets, he froze, stance tense as his head cocked and his nose worked furiously.

Youko jumped a yelp escaping him when the balcony doors burst open, hearing the sounds he knew the doors cracked, and he turned, a snarl escaping him, ready to defend his kit, but his nose twitched and he blinked slowly looking up at Sesshoumaru. The fox blinked a couple times, watching him from inside his blanket-burrow. The Foxs brain didn't get a chance to react before his mouth did, "You food, mush" The hungry fox demanded, before turning to lay back down in the blanket-burrow. No longer feeling threatened as it was his mate there.

Sesshoumaru snarled a bit, then whined, pacing a few feet before his red eyed beast jumped back out the balcony. It was barely a few minutes when he returned with a pair of dead rabbits in his bloody clawed hands. He tossed them at the blanket mound and barked.

Youko had waited, auds folded back a bit at his mates snarl and whine, but the fox didn't budge. He needed to eat something. But hearing the sound, he turned his head, relieved to see his mate brought back something... The fox slowly moved, shifting his position, but at the soft whimper the fox moved back a faint purring escaping him as he nuzzled against his fussing daughter... He slowly moved, gently picking her up, holding her close to him as he turned, some, letting his mate see their daughter, but didn't move her far, so she wouldn't get cold out of the blanket-burrow. She had a small moon symbol like her father, and then also had ears like her fathers, rather than having fox ears like Youko. The fox looked up at the dog demon, still purring softly as it soothed their baby. Thought he had a feeling she had awakened, able to sense her father in the room, after all the time Youko was near the dog while she was in the womb, it wasn't a surprise for him. Fox kits could usually tell who their parents were even when so young.

The bestial Sesshoumaru crouched and leaned closer to his ma-breeder to inspect his pup closely.

Youko purred still, eyes on his mate. The little girl only had one trait from her mother, and that was her fox-like tail. Which was currently within the blanket she was bundled up in... "Want to hold her?" Youko asked in a soft whisper since Sesshoumaru was leaning in so close.

Sesshoumaru lay down instead and carefully traced a (licked clean) finger through the tiny patch of hair fuzz atop the pup's head.

Youko smiled softly, moving to lean a bit closer to his mate so he could she his kit. The fox slowly moved, gently laying the little one down on the 'padding' of the blanket, and the sore fox moved leaving Sesshoumaru with his kit, so the fox could eat. He was hungry after all, he didn't make Sesshoumaru go and get the food for nothing, the fox _was_ going to eat it.

Sesshoumaru voiced a purr like growl as he nuzzled his pup and kept her safe and warm while his mate ate. The red slowly faded from the amber eyes and the demon lord sniffed at the pup before his lips pulled into a smile not even the Ice Prince could hide. He had a daughter. They would need to name her.

Youko didn't take to long to pretty much inhale the rabbits. After being in labor practically all day, the fox was starved after the delivery... So when he finished he returned, purring softly as he watched his mate with their kit... "Do you know what you wish to name her?" he asked gently, usually the father fox named the kit, but he had no idea how dog demons named their kits.

Sesshoumaru hummed, "Youtaira." His little pup would be spoiled rotten.

-End Chapter fourteen-

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:  
-Hey look we managed another chapter so you get another "one every day" and we have the next one pretty much ready to go, we're fine tuning it now :D -  
**

It was a few more days before Youko allowed his daughter to be moved from the warmth of the blanket-burrow he had made. And even then was only because he knew it was needing cleaned, the scent from the birthing still lingered inside and the fox was getting tired of smelling it. That and he knew he had to get cleaned up, he couldn't stay in there forever with his kit. Although it sounded like a good idea to him, he knew it wasn't a good idea.

So since Youko was healed from the birthing it self, and not as sore the fox reluctantly moved his kit from the blanket-burrow, gently laying his sleeping kit on the bed, he slowly moved to lay down next to her purring softly as he watched his sleeping kit. She was so small and precious, the fox knew he'd do anything to protect her.

At the sound of the door, Youko released a faint growl looking over, the staff had learned they could come in the room if they didn't come near the burrow, but they hadn't expected to find the fox on the bed with his kit. The maid had stopped dead in her tracks as the fox regarded her. Eventually his growling stopped, and he started to ignore her. Taking that as a 'you're fine as long as you don't come to close' she set about cleaning the room, slowly walking over to the burrow, she looked to the fox, seeing she wasn't even given a second glance, she started to clean it up. Bundling all the blankets and sheets to take them to the wash room.

Once she left the room with an arm load another maid stepped in to help, going through the same thing as the other maid. Freezing at growl and eventually sighed when the fox started to ignore her. All the staff was curious to see their lords new child, the castle staff didn't even know the gender yet. But they knew better than to try to ask The protective fox, or the even more protective Lord Sesshoumaru.

Once the last maid stepped in with his breakfast, he didn't growl at her, as she'd been the one he allowed close to the burrow to even bring his food over. She set it down on the bed side table, since the burrow was dismantled, and bowed then left. She never lingered long even though she really wanted to see the baby, she knew better, the first warning growl she had gotten trying to peak in at the kit had really been the message of 'back off _Now'_. So the maid didn't try to push her luck.

After the maids finally left, and he was once again alone, the fox moved from being curled protectively around his kit, enough so he could eat. He ate somewhat quickly like he did every meal time, and was soon back to his kits side. He sighed softly, laying on the bed with his kit. He knew he couldn't lay here all day. He needed to get cleaned up...

Even though he knew Sesshoumaru was probably busy with work, that didn't stop the fox from turning his head, and releasing a high-pitched yip. Surely to carry to wherever Sesshoumaru might be-if the dog didn't leave the castle grounds.

After he made the call for his mate, Youko went back to laying down with his little kit, wiling to wait for his mate. It hadn't been a sound of alarm, so he didn't think Sesshoumaru would rush to his side. The fox was fine with that, and didn't mind waiting.

When Sesshoumaru came into the room, Youko slowly looked over at him from the bed, slowly moving to sit up a bit, "Watch her for a bit?" He watched his mate for a moment, before he slowly stood, he needed to bathe, and he didn't want his kit left unattended, and didn't trust anyone else.

Sesshoumaru nodded, a bit curtly, as his nerves were on high alert for more attacks on his borders or castle as news of his newborn pup spread.

He sat on the bed and curled the pup in his moko-moko.

Youko smiled softly, leaning in, he gave Sesshoumarus cheek a soft peck before he took clothes to change into and went to the baths. Ignoring any stares he got since it was the first time he was out of the room since the birthing.

Youko went straight to the point once he reached the hot spring, cleaning as quickly as he could without missing anything, and dried off just as quickly as he bathed after getting out of the water. He dressed in the simple kimono then headed back to the room, not sure how long Sesshoumaru was willing to wait around for his return, and he didn't want to upset the dog lord.

Pausing in his steps the fox looked over to the toad when he spotted him, "Jaken," he called getting his attention, "Bring some tea to the room, please?" he asked, giving the toad a soft smile, before he turned going into the room, looking over to Sesshoumaru he smiled softly, "She okay?" he asked softly as he came over, hoping she had just slept and didn't fuss for her father.

"Hn. Would this Sesshoumaru's pup be anything but perfect?" He queried, the light in his eyes teasing as he cradled the sleeping pup close in his fur boa, keeping her warm.

Youko smiled softly, "If she was all from you? Sure..." He looked away, suddenly feeling like he shouldn't be here, a hand unconscionably traced the etching of the tree and dog on his bracer. Sesshoumaru refused him as a mate, _he wasn't good enough_. The fox turned his attention towards the balcony, the doors having been fixed days ago.

Sesshoumaru cast the fox a sideways glance, and the look in his eyes was unreadable. He had been considering...

The cooing of his pup distracted him.

Youko heard his kit and his ears pinned forward as he moved closer, wanting to make sure she was all right.

Little You reached out blindly for her mommy, eyes still shut, though there were clear hints she'd open them soon.

Youko smiled softly, a soft purring escaped him as he slowly plucked her from her fathers arms and pulled her close, nuzzling his kit gently. He wasn't sure if she was hungry or what, but he wasn't going to deny his little kit what she seemed to want... Soon as he knew what it was he'd do it.

Youko looked up from his little kit in his arms to Sesshoumaru, he watched him for a moment, before he asked softly, "Do you have more work to do... or are you free the rest of the day?" he asked softly.

Sesshoumaru pulled the boa like thing back onto his shoulder as he stood and paced a few brief steps, "This Sesshoumaru... has some hours for his fox and pup." He finished, "Rin would like to meet the pup." He added, offhandedly over his shoulder.

Youko watched Sesshoumaru but smiled softly at the words, giving a faint nod, "Its about time Youtaira met her...aunt?" He shrugged a bit, not sure if Rin was to take the figure of Aunt or not, he had no clue, he left the option up to Sesshoumaru.

The dog hesitated another moment, "Elder sister," he corrected in a bland tone, holding out a hand to help the fox to his feet.

Youkos aud twitched but he smiled softly, "Well then little one, lets go meet your big sister" he smiled down at his little kit, holding her close, ready to follow Sesshoumaru.

Following the slightly taller than him dog demon down the hall, Youko stayed close, but not so close he'd trip up Sesshoumaru or himself. But the fox still didn't want a bunch of people seeing his kit. Most foxes didn't let their kits out of their den until they could walk on their own and only close family were allowed in the den to see the new additions. So he felt a little uneasy walking the hall with his kit, but he didn't let it show.

Once they reached Rins room, Youko let Sesshoumaru go first, and smiled stepping in after, "Hello there little Rin" he stated smiling gently, still holding little Youtaira in his arms as he stepped over to Rin Youko smiled softly, he slowly knelt beside Rin. "This is Youtaira" he smiled warmly letting Rin see her. Not sure if she would want to hold her, or if he felt confident enough to let her, Rin was just a kit also.

Rin gasped, staring wide eyed at the perfectly tiny little youkai in her Youko-samas arms. She had a little moon! Like her Sesshoumaru-sama. "She's so cute, Youko-sama," Rin cooed, little hand hovering a bit, edging towards the babe before lowering to her side as she simply looked.

Youko smiled warmly, "I don't mind if you touch her, just be gentle" he stated softly, Rin practically felt like family, he didn't mind her touching his kit not one bit. He was just deathly afraid of his little Youtaira getting dropped and didn't want it to happen. The fox was purring as he watched, who felt to be both his daughters.

Rin's smile stretched from ear to ear as she gently petted little You's silvery hair, her wide brown eyes sparkling as she looked up at her Sesshoumaru-sama standing next to Youko-sama.

"You-chan is so cute, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin knew you would make a good father."

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched the slightest bit and he settled a hand atop the girl's head in acknowledgement, his golden gaze never straying far from the tiny pup in his ma-...breeder's arms.

Youko smiled softly, keeping any other emotions off his face. Ya, he was a good father because he came from a good line. Where as him? Youko pushed the thoughts away before they tried to make it onto his face. Youko slowly shifted to where he was sitting on the floor, holding his little Kit, "And Rin makes a great big sister." He smiled warmly, letting the girl know her title to her. "You'll probably have a lot of fun when she's older playing together." He spoke softly, so he wouldn't really wake his sleeping kit.

A muffled squawking came from the hallway as Jaken screamed at the servants like the noisome toad he was, until the wet slapping of his feet began to approach the room.

Rin glanced at the door curiously as she knelt at her Youko-sama's side to coo over her 'little sister' and whisper about all the flowers she'd bring her and the different games Kagome-sama had taught her that they could play together. Thinking of Kagome-sama made her think of Shippo, who felt almost like a brother to her the few times they met, "Sesshoumaru-sama, will Rin get a brother?" She asked with all the innocence of a child.

Youko turned his head hearing Jaken and his auds twitched back but when Rin spoke Sesshoumarus name he looked at her curiously, then seemed to just blink. Well, wasn't that a loaded question.. He was sort of curious as to what Sesshoumaru would answer her... Would he say yes? Would he say no? Youko's mind started to race before he fully realized what it was doing, and he forced it to still once he realized his thoughts had started going rampant.

Sesshoumaru tensed imperceptibly, "We shall see, Rin. We need to survive the first pup, before more arrive," he subtly taunted, and teased, "of course, this Sesshoumaru's pups will be nothing but perfect." He lifted his nose haughtily as Jaken arrived, awkwardly carrying the tray so as not to spill anything, breaking the almost silence that fell after Sesshoumaru's words.

Youko just gave Sesshoumaru a quick glance before he turned, ears pricking forward, "Ah, Thank you Jaken" he purred a bit, a soft smile on his face, "Thank you for looking for me" he stated softly, a soft purr started to escape the content fox.

Jaken's face resumed that ugly shade of... whatever that color was in his embarrassment as he quickly poured the tea, muttering a quick 'you're welcome' that was so garbled to be nearly unintelligible before he fled. He was unaccustomed to kind words, as Sesshoumaru-sama tended to treat him like a stepping stool as his show of 'thanks' for the deeds the toad performed for him.

Youko rose a brow, a bit curious as to why the toad reacted like that, and the fox almost wanted to keep doing it just because the reaction, in Youkos opinion, were hilarious. He couldn't fathom why the toad seemed to get so flustered. But with a shrug, he easily picked up one of the cups, and offered it to Rin, smiling softly, "Want some tea dear?" he asked gently, a soft purr escaping the fox.

"Hai, Youko-sama," Rin chirped, stopping her petting of the little baby's hair to take her cup and a small, ladylike, sip of the fragrant tea. She hummed her appreciation and looked up at her Sesshoumaru-sama curiously until the lord reached down and took his own cup, perhaps only to humor the girl.

Youko smiled softly, still purring, he had watched Sesshoumaru take a cup after Rins look, he had actually been going to hand him one and tell him to 'take it or else' but seeing as he took one on his own, the fox didn't see a need to fuss at him about it, and easily picked up his own cup, drinking a little bit of it as he watched over his little kit. He couldn't wait until she was older to be out of the sleeping a lot stage to actually able to play..

-End Chapter Fifteen-

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**-Did this one pretty much on my own, Avenging Neko tossed out an idea [her idea on the poison] and I discussed ideas with her but I did all the actual typin-yay me?-**

When the morning came, a silver fox was slowly stretching, his hair probably a mess as he groaned. He was exhausted. But a thud and a giggle had him groan, the fox slowly sat up in the bed, looking over towards his little kits bed. Empty, he wasn't surprised. Soon as that little girl learned to crawl she was all over, and now that she was walking it was even worse.

The fox practically slid out of the bed and was smoothing his hair down when he gaped. Looking at his bare arms. The fox turned on his heels and flipped the covers around. Where the hell were his bracers!? The fox turned, and with a groan, went to first find what his kit was doing-he would look for his bracers afterwards.

Finding the kit he scooped her up frowning a bit, "And just do you think you were doing young lady?" He ignored the adorable pout as he looked at the mess of dirt in the hall. How in the heck? He frowned "How did?" he looked to her and frowned as she only giggled and looked away innocently. He groaned, "You're getting a bath" he muttered.

Finding a maid he informed her of the mess in the hall and moved on to the baths. Ignoring his sulking kit he got her cleaned and into fresh clothes. "Go play, but don't get messy again hear me Youtaira?"

The little kit just smiled, "Hai mommy" then she was rushing off to her sisters room, hoping Rin would play with her.

Youko sighed, shaking his head. She was definitely a fox at heart. But he shook his head, and returned to the room once more, and looked through the bed... After pretty much flipping it over he groaned sitting down on it... Well it made sense, the bracers never just _fell off_ before, it'd be silly for them to do it now. With a frown, the fox got up and went back into the hall. He had... He paused in his steps. What did he have to do?

He could just leave, be away from here... The dog really didn't want him as his mate, why should he stay? He sighed, he knew the answer to that. He loved that dog even though he shouldn't. Considering how he even met him. But... What the hell? He shook his head, and moved in his steps again.

Getting to Sesshoumarus office, he opened the door without locking. Stepping in, hands on his hips, the silver tail flicked showing his mild discomfort. "Sesshoumaru?" he called to get his attention. But finally lifting his gaze to look at the desk, his heart sank seeing it empty.

Youko didn't understand. Was Sesshoumaru telling him to leave? Taking his bracers off and just disappearing like this? Granted, the small still rational part of his mind told him he was probably off just doing his patrols. But to not tell him anything? And to take off the bracers? The fox couldn't hold back the whimper. He didn't know what he was suppose to do.

After standing there, feeling detached from his self, the fox slowly walked out of the room, his limbs felt numb but he kept moving. He slowly walked to Rins room, his silvery aud leaned against the door, hearing his kit laughing, as she probably played some game, or worked on studies with Rin. Youtaira was such a bright kit...

Youko turned from the door without going in and slowly walked down to one of the 'living areas in the castle. Youko rarely spent time down on this floor of the castle. And knew no one would probably look for him down here. Finding a couch, the fox laid down on his, facing the back of it. His heart was tearing a part. Was he suppose to be gone before Sesshoumaru came back? What if he didn't want to leave? Would Sesshoumaru just remove him when he got back in a different way?

The fox didn't realize he was crying until it plopped down onto the couch. He looked down fingers tracing over the now damp spot and slowly his hand touched his own cheek. He frowned, and closed his eyes, trying to force the hurt away. He didn't want to leave his kit. Didn't want to leave little Rin. Hell, he didn't even want to leave Jaken. The annoying toad had grown on him and he loved teasing him. It was something fun and the fox enjoyed doing it.

He didn't even want to leave Sesshoumaru.

Youko had kept his eyes closed, and eventually had slipped off into a slumber.

-small ff-

Youko had no idea how long he had been asleep, but he slowly sat up when he came to. Confused as to why he was on one of the couches. Noticing his arm it came flooding back and he groaned. His arms felt so naked without the bracers that would of been there for what felt like years now.

He got up with a faint growl and wiped his face, and headed to the kitchen. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he was sure his two kits... Yes, Youko considered Rin his kit as well. And god help that dog if he tried to pull him away from either of them. Auds pinned back as he growled staring down at the counter. He would show that dog what for if he tried to make him leave. He wouldn't leave without what he felt were his babies, his kits. So yes, that meant Rin also.

Having made up his mind, that he would stay, or die trying, the fox made some rice balls, then headed up to Rins room, giving a soft knock he smiled at his two kits, "Hey little Rin, Youtaira, Brought some snacks" He greeted gently with a warm smile. The earlier depression coaster he'd been on pushed back and hidden so his two kits wouldn't know about it.

-Another small ff-

After having the snack with his two kits, he took the tray back downstairs, and returned to the room, "Okay little one, time for you to lay down for awhile." He chuckled as Youtaira gave a pout, "little You, come now, What would your father think?" he asked softly.

Youtaira only pouted, "He wouldn't like it." she mumbled softly, and slowly walked over to her mother... Looking over to Rin she then gave a big smile, "We'll play latter sis!" she stated happily, not minding her mommy picking her up.

Youko smiled warmly, "I'll see you later little Rin." He wouldn't admit it, but he wanted a nap to... He was tired even after napping on the couch downstairs. Granted he didn't know how long that had really been.

Once he laid his little kit down in her room, he kissed her forehead, "Sleep well little You." he smiled warmly, as he watched his kit doze off. Good. He turned and left the room, closing the door, and he smiled feeling the barrier kick in. Sesshoumaru was a brilliant dog when it came down to it. His barriers seemed to be able to tell when someone was in the room, and who was able to pass once it was kicked on. It let Youko rest easy knowing his kit was safe.

He started to turn when he heard a deep guttural roar. The fox snarled and bolted down the hall, getting to Rins room, "Safe room Now" He demanded as he opened her door, then continued down the hall to deal with whatever it might of been.

The band of panther demons seemed surprised someone came out to meet them. It wasn't the dog lord as they knew the flea bag was out on his patrols, protecting land he was to weak to just keep (or so they thought).

One of the Panthers mouth opened and it seemed to inhale deeply. "Smells of Kittens, probably the mother of the flea bags child we heard about." He stated simply to the lead panther.

The black feline just huffed, "Then lets just take it to, would be fun to use the fox." The feline smirked, and only laughed as the foxs glare intensified on him. He wasn't scared of...a...fox... With a Rose!

The Panthers busted up laughing seeing the rose in the foxs hand, and didn't have time to stop as the fox moved.

Youko poured his youki, vaguely wondering if this was really why Sesshoumaru took off his bracers, and the Rose formed into his rose whip. Lashing out one of the panthers fell in parts to the ground. The fox only gave a cold smirk. "I would think twice about trying to take my kit." he stated softly, but the tone was low and dangerous.

The panthers were definitely startled by how strong the fox was _with a fucking plant!_ It didn't deter them though. The small pack of them seemed to all lunge at once.

Youko stood his ground, hand moved, tossing to seeds at the ground as he leap up away from the charging demons, the plants suddenly sprang from the ground, one ensnaring a panther in its vines, the other easily devouring the panther it snagged.

Youko moved to a side as the faster ones moved away from the deadly plants and followed after him.

The silver fox moved swiftly, luring them further away from the castle.

Thankfully the stupid felines followed him further to the garden and the fox smirked. Stupid cats, he was obviously a plant user, did they seriously not think better then following him into a garden? Obviously not!

He turned sliding to a stop, waiting and then sprang away as one tried to slice at him, and a plant from the side lashed out ensnaring the feline and pulling it into its doom, as the plant started to eat the feline despite the pain filled cries.

The fox wasn't to phased by it, and landed quietly, aud twitched he turned to the next one. He moved to a side when it sliced its own sword at him and he rolled when the felines friend tried to get him as well. The fox grunted, landing next to one of the brush. Man becoming a mother sure made him a bit out of shape. He wondered if he could convince the dog to allow him to start training.

Youko moved rolling over to his side so he could get himself up, gasping at the panther swinging down at him, he quickly rolled to a side again. With a grunt he pushed and then kicked off the ground getting away from the two blades that came down where he had previously been on the ground.

Youko snarled, "You're _really_ starting to get on my nerves" he moved pulling seeds from his hair and giving them a toss into the ground, when the two panthers came at him, _really do they not learn?_ , he easily poured his youki into them, and two large plants grew quickly, one grabbing the two panthers, the other started to take bites out of them as the other plant held them.

Youkos aud twitched and he started to turn but he gasped a yelp escaping him as he hit the ground, a hand pressing against his side. Shit. At least it wasn't very deep. He moved his hand and lashed out with his rose whip, taking the panther to pieces before it could strike again. Youko winced pushing himself up off the ground, scanning the area, he didn't see anymore.

He slowly walked scanning the area as he went, he didn't want to miss any and get followed in side.

A sound the fox turned around growling as something just barely missed his head. What the hell? There were a shit load more...

With a snarl, the panthers starting to emerge from the tree line never saw it coming. Youkos hair lifted with the amount of youki he released. All that could be heard were screams and yowls of pain as the panther archers were ripped apart, or simply eaten from the different plants Youko had spread around the garden.

When it grew silent, the fox winced his hand pressing against his side again. He waited a while longer, hearing nothing he turned, closing his eyes as he slowly walked, trying to keep the pain in the back of his mind so he could keep moving. There was a sound and Youko started to turn gasping when something hit his arm. He snarled yanking out the dart and a soon a scream was heard as a plant devoured the panther that had struck him with... whatever it was.

With the panther dead, he turned going back to walking over to the castle. Once he was at the entrance of the castle that led out to the garden, he moved, fingers pulling a few seeds from his hair, a flick of his wrist had them snapping into the ground and digging in. With a push, Youko's hair lifted as he concentrated. Large vines started to shoot up and spread.

The vines didn't stop growing until they covered the castle, blocking all the windows and doors and after the vines covered every centimeter of the castle, he Youko was trembling, but poured more power, and the vines had other parts growing, and soon a bunch of carnivorous plants were now scattered all over, if anything tried to get near they'd be eaten if they couldn't even fend off a few of the plants at once. And with how stupid those panthers were? Youko was not worried if they tried to come back again.

Turning Youko slowly started to head inside once more, staggering a bit. With the vines and plants protecting his home, he knew it would be safe. He badly wanted to check on his kits, but he knew it wasn't a good idea in his current state, considering from his injury and down was soaked in blood on his kimono. Youko staggered down the hall a little ways, calling out, "Ja..Jaken..." Then the fox hit the ground hard, unable to get himself to move further. He was loosing to much blood.

With a faint whine the fox tried to keep himself awake, but his vision was blurring. He growled, groaning a bit, shit... A hand shakily moved to his hand, managing to grow a plant, pushing it to make the sap, his shaking hand held it over the gash in his side and let it drip in and on. To out of it to really aim the sap so he just hoped most of it ended up where he needed it to.

The foxs head hit the floor after a moment, panting heavily as he whined. His eyes were only barely open. He heard a sound coming from the hall, but the fox was not able to see or make out what was coming. His vision was to dark and blurry. Eventually the fox gave in to the need to sleep, his eyes slipping closed.

The fox didn't fully know about the poison slowly working its way through his system. Luckily the blood loss was also slowing it, but it'd only be a matter of time.

The toad had heard the fox shout his name, and after all the screams and what not from the garden, he was slightly worried that his lords castle was in danger. The wet slap of his feet as he ran the hall stopped when he saw the fox passed out, and moved to look out the door, to only find a solid mass of plants. Well okay. The toad turn, screeching for staff, and had them move the fox to the bed chamber of his lord.

It was there the toad oversaw the treatment of the foxs side.

However when the fox started panting even in his unconscious state the toad knew something else was wrong, and screeched for the castle healer to be brought immediately. The healer very rarely left their chamber, and for a flesh would never bothered. So when the demon approached, the long goat-like horns curled from his forehead to down and around his goat-like ears. The glasses on the bridge of his nose were unmoving as he set to work, checking over the fox.

The male just set to work, telling people to bring him things, and his tone gave way he wanted no arguments. The goat demon was not sure why he was treating someone other than the lord, but he didn't care. He was told to do it, so he would.

It was maybe an hour later by time the fluid was ready, and he carefully got the fox to drink the mix. Of course the goat demon didn't know that it was the same mix the fox had made for the half breed.

Many hours passed before the foxs condition improved at all. The goat demon slowly turned to the toad that was currently standing at the side of the bed, "He'll be fine with a few more doses" he stated simply, motioning his hand to the bowls, "They are there, He gets one every morning." he stated softly, "If he wakes before you get through them, that is fine, but he'll still need to drink them." Then with that, the goat demon promptly left the room, heading back to his own chambers. He didn't like being anywhere else.

Every morning, Lord Sesshoumarus trusted adviser, Jaken by the way(In case you didn't know!), felt it was his duty to make sure the fox drank the foul smelling liquid. Even took it upon his self to take a snack into the two girl when they were in Rin's room. He never stayed long, hating their questions, and didn't know what to say when his lords daughter asked about her mother. The toad was at a lost there and would just give an indignant sound and leave the room so they could just eat their snack in peace. Why the fox got them into the habit of wanting a snack was beyond him.

So when the next morning came Jaken came into the room to find the fox trying to sit up. He squawked in startlement, "s-S-STAY IN BED!" He regretted shouting when the fox just pinned his ears back and gave a weak growl as he fell back into the mattress. The toad rushed over, getting onto the stool, and got one of the bowls, "...drink it" he stated softer this time since the fox still had his ears pinned back.

Youko grunted and opened his eyes to look at what he was told to drink... A trembling hand slowly took the bowl and was surprised that the toad helped him sit up this time. Youko recognized the scent, it was for poison. That must of what that dart had been then. He knew it had the foulest taste ever, but he drank it, he knew it was necessary. Once it was finished he groaned.

Jaken quietly took the bowl, then got the fox a glass of water and offered it to him, knowing the plain water wouldn't upset the fox's stomach much if at all.

Once the water was done, Youko asked Jaken softly, "How are the kits?" he asked softly. He meant his daughter Rin, and then his blood daughter Youtaira.

Jaken just gave a nod, "Having their snack" he mumbled softly. As he pushed the fox back down into the bed. Seeing the relief on his face, Jaken just pulled the cover up more. "you shou-" the toad shut up seeing the fox was all ready falling back to sleep. He must of been really been concerned for his Lords pup. Why the stupid fox had to call her a kit was beyond him.

Jaken left the room once he was sure the fox was sleeping, and he sighed looking down the hall, "I hope you return soon Lord Sesshoumaru." he admitted softly. The fox was still recovering from the poison, and his side was still bandaged, it was going to be cleaned and changed later by one of the staff.

Jaken just hoped the lord could get through all those plants out there, no one could get in or out right now...

-End Chapter sixteen-

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:  
-Avenging Neko shined at this start, then I took over!-**

Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho, daiyoukai, and ruler of the Western Territory, the Killing Perfection, the aristocratic assassin, was flung back into a tree, and nearly cracked his skull open as he snarled and glared murderously at the shard infused, slavering, stinking, brainless beast daring to infringe upon his lands.

The oni, gone mad with stolen power, charged mindlessly at the supposedly cornered dog; he never saw the acid whip coming. The grotesque head hit the forest floor with a wet _splat_ and **thud**. While the inu lord may not be able to see the shards the way the miko did, they gave off a power all their own, and it was simple for him to wrap his whip around the tainted glass. One… two… three… He grimaced in distaste at the stupid beast's gluttony as four and five were plucked from the rapidly decomposing flesh.

"Disgusting."

The buzzing of the hell insects alerted him to Naraku's intent, and it took nothing for him to destroy the scavengers. No, he would not be aiding that pathetic excuse for a demon in his goal by allowing the return of these tainted _things_.

Walking over to the small pile, he knelt for a moment, wiping them clean of the lower class demon's blood, before tucking them into his sleeve. He would check his brother's whereabouts in proximity to his borders before returning to his castle. To his pup.

To his chagrin, it took him three days to reach the mutt and his small pack to rid himself of the shards. Inuyasha was, as always, as foul of mouth as he was of temper, and Sesshoumaru had to wonder how he survived so long without the protection of Tetsusaiga in battle.

Those three days also meant the same amount of time in a return trip, and he snarled at the moon as he stormed through the forests of his lands, smelling cat.

The sight of his den covered in carnivorous vines was enough to draw him up short. He freely admitted in the privacy of his own mind that he stared for more than a few seconds before a smirk tugged his lips. His fox did well, then, it seemed.

He chuckled lowly, a truly blood curdling sound as he strolled casually towards his castle, sharp golden eyes catching even the subtlest movement of the plants. When they struck, he dodged and slashed them back with a warning, claws only mildly poisonous.

Three more attacked simultaneously, and he frowned, annoyed before he spun his whip around himself like a shield and the attacking maws of pliable flesh and thorn like teeth were ripped to pulpy shreds.

The rest of the vines learned quickly, and the larger release of his youki was all that it took for his path to open. He made it into the castle, a pristine ghost as he stalked down the hallways towards his chambers.

When he arrived it was to a truly baffling sight; his fox _his mate_ laid out on the bed with Jaken standing on a small stool, slowly tipping a noxious smelling liquid into the breeder's sleeping mouth and massaging his throat to have him swallow.

"Jaken."

The toad jumped and turned, "a-AH M-M'Lord!" He rushed out the words(although there was really only one 'real' word), happy to have the dog demon back. Thankfully nearly done with his task, he finished with it quickly, then set the bowl to a side.

The toad started speaking quickly, his words pretty much getting rushed out, "Panthers attacked m'lord!" He stated with a shriek. "The fox here dealt with them, but the things poisoned him m'lord!" The toad moved the stool back a bit since he no longer needed it since his task was done. "Your healer looked over the fox m'lord" He added in a rush, not wanting scolded for not getting the fox treated or anything. "He was awake once, asked how Rin and your pup was my lord" He added quickly, scampering to a side to keep from getting in trouble.

With a breath, the toad was about to add when a soft whimper escaped into the room.. "shut...up...jaken" was whimpered out as a hand lazily tried to swat at the toad. The fox had a pounding headache and that voice was not helping at all.

Youko didn't open his eyes though, knowing the light in the room wouldn't help, and with how shitty he felt he didn't notice the other scent in the room, nor did he realize that Jaken was talking to someone. He just knew the toad had been talking, and figured he was talking to himself. The toad seemed stupid enough to do that to him.

Sesshoumaru gave Jaken a silent nod, then stepped forward silently, looking over his fox, _his mate_ , before looking to the toad, then silent as ever left the falling asleep fox in the bed. Intent on checking on his pup. The dog lord ignored the toad following after him as he went to his daughters room, learning she was not there by not sensing her in there, Sesshoumaru easily moved onto Rins room. It was there he opened the door, his cold golden eyes landed on the two girls, his eyes traced over his pup.

Youtaira looked up and a grin placed it self on the girls face, "Daddy!" was chirped as she moved from the table and rushed to her daddy, promptly attaching herself to his leg as her fox tail wagged behind her. "I'm so glad you are back! Its been lonely. Mommy has been sleeping almost the whole time you were gone!" the little girl pouted a bit. She hadn't been told about what happened, as she had been napping when the attack happened.

The little girl hadn't been to phased by the plants all over the castle, but it was something beyond her young mind to really comprehend as to why they were there.

The dog lord glanced to Rin, making sure she was unhurt before he slowly moved his pup releasing his leg, and her arms lifted and the Dog demon lifted her up. Holding his pup close Sesshoumaru glanced over her, making sure she was not harmed. "Lets visit the fox" He stated softly, figuring his pup really missed her mother since that had been her first-er... second thing out of her mouth. He looked to Rin, and gave a nod, silently telling her she may come as well.

Turning from the room, Sesshoumaru carried his pup, who was all to eager to get to see her mother apparently. Once at the room Sesshoumaru slowly walked over to the bed, a bit surprised to see the fox looking over.

Youko had turned his head at the sound of the door, but seeing Sesshoumaru walk in, with their daughter was a bit of a surprise. He hadn't seen Youtaira since... Youko pushed himself to sit up, a smile on his face. He moved to look around Sesshoumaru and smiled softly seeing Rin there as well. He was glad she was there to, he's missed his...kits... Yes, they were both his kits, he's decided that... hum, how long ago had that been? No matter.

Youtaira squirmed in her fathers grip until he finally set her down on the bed, which she moved and easily attached her self to her mother purring.

Youko watched Sesshoumaru moved to sit on the bed, and didn't mind when an arm moved around him to pull him close. The fox willingly leaned against the dog demon, and with a smile, turned to Rin, opening an arm for her.

Rin had stood quietly, a smile on her face, she was surprised, but soon smiled wider and climbed up into the bed.

Youko purred and gently pulled Rin close, nuzzling both the girls. "Sorry I haven't visited either of you two" he stated softly. He felt bad, having been in bed... He really didn't know how long to be quite honest. But it didn't matter to him right now. He was with his _family_.

Youtaira smiled purring as well, since her mommy was purring, "Its okay mommy, Daddy is back now, so its all okay" She smiled happily, glad to be with both of her parents.

Youko smiled softly, giving a faint nod, just giving her a silent agreement. He was feeling tired, but hadn't seen his two kits in so long, he didn't have the heart to turn them out just for him to sleep... "So, how have your studies been?" he asked his two girls gently.

-Time skip-

Youko slowly stretched yawning softly, a soft purr escaping him. He was feeling much better. Glad he was over the poison that had been in his system. He was feeling back to his full self. He was slightly surprised the bracers didn't get put back on after Sesshoumarus return, but the fox was just fine with that. Turning he looked to the other side of the bed, wondering if Sesshoumaru was still there or not.

Youko sighed seeing the other side empty. He wasn't to surprised. It was late in the morning, not early morning. Sitting up witch another stretch he smiled a bit seeing his breakfast by the bed. He probably wouldn't get tired of it. Of maybe he will? No matter, the fox ate his breakfast then headed for a bath. Once done washing himself, he got dressed in a kimono. Why Sesshoumaru was hell bent to have him wear them he didn't know, but he wouldn't mind to much for now. He wondered if it'd be worth while to ask Sesshoumaru for clothes like he had before this whole ordeal.

With a shrug the fox headed down the hall, peaking in on his two kits, Rin and Youtaira. Rin wasn't his by birth, but he pretty much adopted her in his own way. Seeing them engrossed in what they were doing he quietly shut the door and moved further down the hall.

Once at the right door a hand lifted and gave a couple knocks, waiting for only a moment before he slowly opened the door, "Sesshoumaru?" he called softly, glancing over to the desk, watching the dog lord working on a document.

Youko just stepped in and quietly shut the door, willing to wait for him to finish. Youko was just content being in the same room as the dog lord, so he stepped over to the window, watching the outside staying quiet.

After perhaps half an hour of, mostly comfortable, silence Youko finally turned from the window to watch Sesshoumaru. "You going to be a lot longer?" he asked gently. As much as he enjoyed being in the dog lords company, he wasn't to thrilled with the idea of being kept in the office for hours on end, even if there was a small two person couch to relax on.

Watching as Sesshoumaru only paused in his writing, but didn't look up. Youko could tell immediately he needed to get finished, so Youko just smiled softly, "Its all right" he stated gently, slowly turning to head for the door, "I'll be with the kits, or out in the garden, or possibly taking a nap. So when you're done just come find me" He gave the dog a soft smile before he left the room not giving Sesshoumaru time to really respond.

With a sigh, he smiled, deciding to go down to the kitchen to get a snack for his kits.

After spending a good portion of the after noon with his kits, Youko stretched heading down the hall. He wondered if it was worth while seeing if Sesshoumaru was done with his work yet or not. With a shrug he headed for the bedroom. A nap wouldn't hurt. That and he did tell Sesshoumaru he might go for a nap. So Sesshoumaru knew where he could find him after all.

-End Chapter Seventeen-

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**-Another Co-write!-**

Another wonderful night passed, the fox slowly stretched in the bed, purring as he turned, smirking a bit as he moved a hand to let his fingers gently toy with the silvery white hair, "Good morning Sesshoumaru" The fox purred out, a bit playfully, watching the dog demon.

Sesshoumaru voiced a low, purr like, growl and nuzzled into the hand, eyes still firmly shut. Sesshoumaru was not much of a morning person, his instincts taking over for him until his rational mind woke up properly.

Youko blinked, but smiled, not surprised, he has noticed Sesshoumaru tended to like to sleep in, moving closer, Youko gently nuzzled Sesshoumaru back, giving a playful nip to one of the canines ears.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly and rolled, pinning the fox beneath him as he ran his long, slightly rough, tongue along the male's neck up to his jaw, nipping the skin there.

Youko eeped slightly, having not expected to get rolled and pinned back against the bed. But a soft purr escaped him as he moved his head just slightly to give the canine room. He shivered at the nip to his jaw, a soft purr escaping him still, he asked breathlessly, "Make me yours", well okay he pleaded more than asked.

The growl that rumbled from the dog's chest was dark and possessive as fangs scraped against the sensitive skin covering the breeder's neck. Tiny droplets of blood rose to the surface, and his eyes snapped open, full of crimson lust and fury. A bit roughly, his clawed hands delved between the fox's legs, tossing them open to settle himself between them, quickly stiffening cock thrusting against his soon-to-be-mate's. The beast snarled lustfully and repeated the action of tracing his blood teeth across Youko's skin.

A soft mewl escaped escaped the fox inhaling a bit sharply, silvery auds pinned back slightly as his legs were moved apart, hands gripped at the cover on the bed, He swallowed hard eyes closed as he tried to keep quiet, but a soft whimper escaped the fox.

The beast froze, and there was a sense of ears furling back as well, though Sesshoumaru's humanoid form lacked the animal feature to do so. Whining low in his throat, Sesshoumaru nuzzled the already healed area his fangs had scraped.

Youko panted softly, eyes opening slightly, a faint smile reached his face, he knew Sesshoumaru hadn't meant to hurt him... Moving a hand gently went around the dog demon, gently pulling him close as he moved to allow the dog better access before he gently nuzzled the side of his head, silently telling him it was all right.

Sesshoumaru growled again, that purr like sound as he thrust his hips more carefully against the fox, groaning low in his throat as he humped the breeder to prepare him for their mating.

Youko shivered, a soft purr escaped him once more, panting a bit as he squirmed only slightly, he was ready for this, but didn't want to rush the dog if he wanted to take his time, but he's waited for so long, he didn't want to wait much longer!

Sesshoumaru thrust again, and crowded the fox into the bed with his weight as he scraped his fangs across his almost-mate's collarbone. The beast wanted to taste blood.

A gasp escaped the fox not sure how comfortable he felt pretty much getting crushed against the bed, any other time he would of complained. But right now? It just drove the fox wild, a soft sound escaped him as his hands gripped at his mate-to-Be's back. Claws trailed down, leaving small trails of red in their wake as he attempted to push up against the dog.

The next sound to escape Sesshoumaru's throat was almost a roar as he drew back and then thrust forward, almost brutally, but as soon as he was sheathed within his fox, he froze, nostrils quivering. The blood scent in the air drove the beast wild, wanting to just keep thrusting to completion, but this was his mate-to-be, no matter what the rational half of the dog lord said. The beast murred, and nuzzled the slightly bloody throat of his fox, lapping at the remnants of crimson with a purr.

Youko gasped his back arching soon as Sesshoumaru was inside him and no longer squishing him against the bed. A mewl escaped the fox as he trembled, his legs slightly around Sesshoumarus hips to hold him close to him. He shivered as his neck was licked but it just caused him to purr once more.

Even as he continued to purr, the fox was getting restless, he wanted more from his mate-to-be, so with a soft moan, the fox shifted his hips, trying to give the dog the idea he was ready, he wanted more!

That was all the encouragement the lusting dog needed and he growled, the sound reminiscent to a moan as he pulled back and thrust again, clawed hands reaching for the fox's waist to lift him off the bed for better thrust and aim. Panting against his almost-mate's neck, Sesshoumaru's red eyes stared fixedly at the mark of ownership already present. His fangs itched to change it to something _more_ , and he groaned as he thrust _harder_ , _faster_ , needing his fox to feel pleasure as well, but unused to waiting on another.

Youko gasped, moaning as his back seemed to arch to press his body closer to Sesshoumaru as he was lifted from the bed by his hips. His head tipped back as his hair seemed to slide against the mattress as it fell from his shoulders. It didn't take long for the excited to be moaning, getting close all ready, he's wanted this for so long, and now that it was happening? The fox wouldn't verbally admit it, but he was on a bit of a hair trigger.

One of the hands around the fox's waist shifted to grasp his neglected cock, stroking and pumping in time with his wild thrusts as he roared and arched back, fangs extended past his lower lip as his skin rippled, draining of color to the purest white. He was straining himself not to change in the throes of his nearly mindless pleasure. He had to wait, wait, wai-...

Youko gasped, moaning rather audibly as his once neglected cock became, no longer neglected, He couldn't hold back, with a moan of his mate-to-bes name Youko released as he shuttered, pressing closer to the dog, neck exposed.

In a split second, Sesshoumaru's orgasm hit and his seed shot deep into Youko's insides as he sunk his teeth into the bared neck. Youki poured into the mark, changing it and linking the two together.

Youko cried out as he felt it, his body trembled, but the fox felt it, and his head moved, taking an inhale of Sesshoumarus scent as he bit down on Sesshoumarus neck as well, biting hard to leave a proper mark, his own Youki pouring into his mate mark.

The combined youki flared and nearly burned the fox's veins as the daiyoukai growled and thrust a second time into his new mate. His energy poured into the silver fox, taking back in equal amounts until the line between them was so blurred only death could sever it. With another snarl, the last of his cum splattered into Youko's insides as his eyes cleared and he stiffened. Outrage poured through their new bond as the golden eyes of the dog lord stared accusingly at the fox. He was pissed.

Youko panted heavily, loosing his grip as he slumped back against the bed, desperately trying to catch his breath... After a moment he could feel the dogs anger, and Youko became confused, looking up at the dog in question.

Those cold amber eyes narrowed in distaste as he realized he was locked with his bree-... mate. "Taking advantage of this Sesshoumaru when his beast is in control is low, fox."

Youko blinked a few times.. "What?" He growled out, getting to be just as pissed. "I asked! I didn't make you do anything!" He snapped glaring up at him.

Feeling the fox's own anger only served to frustrate the dog further and he snarled as he jerked back with his hips, hissing as the fox's body clung to his own. Damned beast! "This Sesshoumaru finds it hard to believe _fox_ ," he stressed the difference between them with a growl, "that you would not know the difference between this one being awake or not."

Youko winced a bit but growled looking away, "Well what the hell would you know about _me_ any how?" he snapped, wincing as he moved, but he ignored it as he forced his body away. "You're... You're to damn stubborn!" Grabbing the first thing he saw on his way out, Youko abruptly left the room, slamming the door behind him and slipped the simple yukata on as that's what he had grabbed.

Youko growled as he moved down the hall, ignoring the pain. He wanted out of this place. He didn't.. He couldn't think to clearly at the moment. He forced his body to keep moving despite wanting to drop to the floor and curl up, damn dog and his stupid knot having.. having caused this... He managed to get out to the garden, and he headed further into it, to where the gardener didn't mess with it much due to Youko telling him not to. The part of the garden, where it was untamed and growing high, was where the fox collapsed.

Sesshoumaru's roar of agitation and rage shook the castle to its very core, and there was a very clear sound of something heavy hitting the wall, even from the safety of the garden. Most likely it was their bed, and the sickeningly sweet tang of poison floated in the air as the dog vented his rage. All went deathly quiet as the enraged demon stormed down the halls to his personal dojo deep within the bowels of his castle of the dungeon levels. The walls there were specially treated to resist his poison and reinforced against all manner of attack so that he would not foolishly destroy his den.

Youko cringed from where he lay in the garden, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Sesshoumaru accused him of.. of... He wasn't even fully sure _what_ he'd been accused of. But it made him feel horrible. He...

With a breath Youko forced his brain to stop. There was no point anymore was there? A mate he supposedly 'forced' into mating with him, didn't want him. He was not _necessary_.

The fox laid his head down on his arm, since he was laying on his side slightly curled up. His body twitched now and then trying to tell him it was in pain, but he just ignored it. He had no intentions what so ever of moving.

Youko wasn't sure how much time went by. Seconds? Minutes? Or was it an hour or more? He had no idea, his body was finally starting to feel numb, and his brain was trying to make a comeback and make him think. He didn't want to think. So he moved some, which made him whimper as his body cried out in agony. The pain shot up his spine making the fox tremble despite not wanting to move anymore. The pain was enough to shut up his brain again though, so he laid still again-for the most part, his body still gave a tremble trying to cope with the pain.

The plants of the garden swayed in a nonexistent breeze, trying to comfort their fox. The grass beneath him grew thicker, the bushes around him spread their branches for shade and protection, and the flowers pressed closer to let their scent sooth their master. It was this that, unfortunately, disguised the rippling of the earth as it spread unerringly towards the bloodied ground beneath the heart and body broken fox. With a soundless roar, the earth opened its maw and swallowed the silver whole, and the garden exploded into a frenzy of alarm.

A rough bark like tentacle encased the fox's form tightly as it drew him back further and deeper into the earth. If he had still been wearing his bracers, he might have been saved...

Further and further was he pulled from his mate's territory, poisonous miasma thickening and choking, threatening to knock the demon unconscious.

Youko struggled only briefly, his body in to much pain to really fight back, and there was something in the air around him. It wasn't long before the fox only remembered blackness.

-End Chapter Eighteen-

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**-Another Co-write!-**

Youko awoke, where, he didn't know, but all he really knew? His head fucking HURT. A whimper escaped him as a hand moved to press against his head, and that is when his eyes widened, staring at the chain on his wrist. What. The. Fuck? Sesshoumaru didn't... He wouldn't would he?

He winced trying to sit up and glared down at his wrist, but took in the other. They both had a cuff similar to the ones he had when he first had met Sesshoumaru. Er, rather, first held captive by him. But they were different. By the means his hands weren't cuffed together, but both had a chain connected to the cuff, and his eyes followed the chain to the wall. Where they were attached. The chain was long though, and he'd be able to move from where he was.

Turning his head he slowly took in the room. While similar to the cell he'd been in before. Youko knew it wasn't the same. The smell was very different. So what the fuck happened? He vaguely remembered going out to the garden, while laying there... Something... Something happened. He winced, a hand gingerly pressing against the bump to his head. Whatever happened, it hadn't been good.

Pulling himself more into a sitting position, the fox winced as the pain shot up his spine. He growled faintly, ugh, stupid Sesshoumaru! If he hadn't... He wouldn't of had to pull away like that! His body trembled as he turned to a side to slightly curl up in an attempt to make the pain stop.

"It's best not to move," a cold female voice spoke from the darkness, and a wet cloth was thrown at Youko's head. "Save your strength, you'll need it."

Youko froze at the voice, silvery auds pinning back a bit. Well obviously it was best to not move while in such pain. Something came at his head and he barely had the energy to duck. Looking down at the cloth he slowly looked in the direction it had come from... "Who are you? And... Need it for... What exactly?"

The voice revealed herself to be a red eyed demoness in a ornate kimono, a fan held in her hand. The fan flicked open and shut and she tapped it against her thigh. "Who I am is unimportant. You'll need it to survive meeting Naraku while awake, of course." She shrugged elegantly, voice and expression void of emotion, though her eyes spoke of anger.

Youko frowned, Naraku? What the hell? Why was he here? What could Naraku want with him? "What does he want?" The fox asked while watching her, her eyes screamed anger, but at what he had no idea.

The fan slapped against her thigh and a brief breeze scurried through the stuffy cell. "What do you think, fox? Marked by the great Lord Sesshoumaru, able to _breed_ , Naraku wants to add you to his collection." Her lip curled with disgust.

Youko's eyes widened a bit. _That_ was why he was taken? He growled, "I'm not interested" he snapped growling, the fox shifted some, to get into a better position to defend himself. He wouldn't take this without a fight. Youki blocked or _not_.

Kagura barked a laugh, filled with bitterness and sarcasm, "As if you have a choice..." She stormed off, but her whispered words floated back, "Try to hold out for your mate to arrive, fox."

Youko blinked but growled a bit. He didn't want to think that she was right. He had to have some sort of choice, right? His auds folded back but looked away at the last statement. yea, wait for a mate _that didn't want him_. That sure made _perfect_ sense... With a whimper the fox eased back cringing a bit. His body ached, not not nearly as much as his heart.

Youko didn't know how long he laid on his side, slightly curled up, his body twitched now and then from the pain, but his body froze as his ear swiveled. Someone, or something was coming. The fox moved, trying to force his body up so he could fight off whatever, or even whomever it might be.

The air thickened, chokingly, taking on a distinct purple tint. An ominous deep throated laugh poured out of the darkness; "Kukukuku..."

Youko thought about trying to hold his breath as the air seemed to change in color, but he knew that would do him little good in the long run, but he did shallow out his breaths, to hopefully not take in to much of it. Hearing the sound his silver auds pinned back and a growl started to escape the fox.

"Feeling comfortable, Fox?" The deep voice purred, silky sweet, but dripping with poison as a new set of red eyes sized him up from the unnatural darkness that seeped into the cell.

Youko growled lowly, "what the hell would you care? Stay the hell away from me" he warned as the fox continued to growl. Hoping he sounded as menacing as he hoped he did, for when it came down to it? With the pain he was in he doubted he really could back up any threads he made...

A phantom caress traced the fox's jaw, and a trickle of blood rolled down his cheek as those eyes mocked him and that laugh reverberated around the cell like thunder. "Oh, but you're my _guest_ , fox. Breeder and mate to Lord Sesshoumaru. Your comfort is my utmost concern." The caress came again, trailing down Youko's throat to linger at the mating mark. The fox shuddered, feeling violated.

Youko closed his eyes tightly willing the bile that felt like it was about to burn its way up his throat back, thankfully he hadn't had breakfast that morning, if it was even the same day. A snarl escaped Youko then as he moved one of his hands to slap the hand away from him, even though there was really no hand to slap away, the motion still made him feel better. "Don't. Touch. Me." He ground out with a low growl.

"Or... what?" Naraku cooed as he slithered out of the darkness, clad in his hideous baboon pelt with the hood drawn back to reveal his (stolen) face. His almost beautiful features were twisted in an ugly sneer, "You'll bite me?"

Youko growled, glaring at the man now that he could see him, "If I have to" he growled out, a snarl escaped the fox. He felt caged, all over again. He didn't like the feeling at all.

Again he laughed , and that phantom caress petted Youko's cheek before fisting in his hair, Naraku's hand mirroring the action and drawing the captive kitsune's head back to expose the mark on his throat. "Such a shame... newly mated... and so easy to capture." He purred, snapping the fingers of his other hand and jerking the fox's head down to stare at a creepy little girl, all white with blank soulless eyes and a mirror. "You see? He doesn't even miss you," he cooed as the glass swirled to show Sesshoumaru casually in his study, writing a letter.

Something inside Youko whispered that it was a lie, that Sesshoumaru would come for him, if only from wounded pride that _his_ mate was taken.

"And not even your precious kits notice you're gone!" Naraku threw in tauntingly as little Rin knocked on the door and smiled at her Sesshoumaru-sama, no sound coming from the glass, though their lips moved. His little You was there with Rin, and seemed carefree, as well.

Youko had tensed, but a weak growl escaped him, "I don't know what you're trying to pull." He stated softly, ignoring the grip that had made him move his head, "But I don't believe it" He growled deeply. He wouldn't believe this bastard. He's heard about his trickery. He wasn't going to fall for this!

"No? Such a pity, your false hopes will only lead to more pain." With a wave of his hand the little girl turned and walked away, vanishing into the gloom as silently as she'd come. The baboon skin hid Naraku's body, making it impossible to predict his movements, so when he suddenly appeared in front of Youko and his corporeal hand took the place of the phantom one in the silver locks, he couldn't help but snarl and snap his teeth. The foul excuse for a demon laughed, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy breaking you..."

Youko growled glaring up at him, but now that a hand, a _real_ hand held his hair, his hand moved in an attempt to dig his claws into the flesh. Once his claws hit target, his claws dug into the flesh, a snarl escaped the fox, "Let me go" he growled out.

Naraku laughed as his youki escaped as a noxious gas to surround the fox. The puppet's underside abruptly morphed into a mass of those wooden like tentacles as he wrapped himself around Youko, spreading the fox out prone.

Youko gasped startled by the gas. What the hell? He whimpered when those tentacle things, whatever they were really he didn't want to know, grabbed him and held him prone and spread out. He growled as he tried to struggle and pull free, but all it did was cause pain to flare up his spine. He'd been injured before even getting here... It'd been Sesshoumarus fault even... Maybe... Maybe he didn't care? He shook his head, pushing the thoughts back and growled, "Stay.. Stay away form me!" He snarled thrashing as much as he could.

In answer, Youko was flipped to be laying face down, and his pitiful yukata was shredded by the rough bark skin of the tentacles, leaving him bare and open to assault.

Youko gasped cringing as he was flipped. He growled though, even though he couldn't glare at the other demon any longer, although he was pretty sure he was a demon his face looked pretty human though, so he had no clue. The fox trembled, his tail instinctively tucking between his legs for protection as he still growled.

A clawed hand raked down Youko's back, easily spilling his blood, only to roughly grasp the base of the fox's tail to wrench it up and away from his backside. Smooth skin slid between the forcibly parted thighs and Naraku laughed, the sound grating on the kitsune's ears.

Youkos ears pinned back tightly against his head, the best attempt he had at blocking out the damn laugh, despite it being such a feeble attempt. He snarled when the other dared touch his tail, and despite the pain started struggling against the wooden tentacle things, to no avail. All he was doing was wearing himself out-and it didn't take long in his state. The fox slumped, panting heavily as he growled weakly.

The excuse for a hanyou grunted as he sheathed himself in the fox with one thrust, laughing mockingly as he did so, "Not even a tight fit, fox? He must have used you before he got rid of you!" The hand that had been in Youkos hair was replaced by a tentacle around his throat. Narakus hand that was grasping the foxs tail clenched painfully tight as clawed fingers dug into the taut flesh of Youko's back to begin carving a design into the fox.

Youko cried out his body trembling as it was violated. The fox snarled, despite the thing around his neck as he tried to squirm, to get loose. But when something was getting carved into his back? Youko cried out, body trembling helplessly as he tried desperately to block out the pain. it was just to much.

Naraku's hips thrust brutally into the fox, glorying in his pain and the blood as his claws slashed jagged lines across the whole of Youko's back, leading to a bigger, deeper, wound, before his poison was spread across it to make the mark scar. The tentacle around his new bitch's neck tightened, cutting off the kitsune's air supply as he thrust harder, faster, taking perverse joy in the fox's struggles for air and life.

Youko trembled, biting his lower lip as he tried to keep quiet. Tried to keep the pain to himself so this bastard wouldn't know about it. But he wasn't winning. His growls slowly turned to whimpers and whines, unable to stop the sounds from escaping him. When his back was dug into, the fox cried out in pain despite not wanting to, and soon there after... The _thing_ around his neck tightened and the fox released a weak whimper, unable to pull free from it, unable to get his claws into it. He felt helpless. His vision started to get dark not to soon after.

It wasn't to long after that the fox slipped into complete darkness.

-Scene Change-

Sesshoumaru, once he emerged from his intensive training in the dojo, once he breathed a single whiff of air outside his barricaded isolation, flew into a new rage. How _dare_ that scum, that _trash_ invade his land! And the bond - that he refused to fully acknowledge - was _screaming_ at him that something was terribly wrong. It took mere seconds for him to arrive at the site where his mate was stolen. Cold moonlight illuminated the demon lord as quickly reddening amber eyes stared at the spot Youko had once lain. Naraku. Would. Pay.

-End Chapter Nineteen-

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:**

**-Another Co-write-**

The dog lord Sesshoumaru was more than pissed. He was livid. He was searching for a certain half breed to vent his anger out on, and demand the mutt to get his mate back. If that stupid mutt hadn't brought this stupid jewel war of his to his land, his fox would of never been taken.

So once he found the 'gang' he stopped in the clearing.

The group tensed and looked over. InuYasha broke out of his 'daze' first and snarled, "What do you Wa-nnk!"

Sesshoumaru snarled, hand holding InuYasha off the ground by his throat, "This Sesshoumaru is going to only say this once."

InuYasha struggled in the grip, growling, "Y-yea? W-whats that Y-a Bas-nng" The half dog demon winced as the hand tightened, but if effectively shut him up.

"Hanyou. Due to your incompetence, Naraku has set foot on this Sesshoumaru's land and taken something which does not belong to him." He stated coldly, dropping Inuyasha to the dirt, and watching dispassionately as his idiot little brother gasped for air. "This Sesshoumaru holds you responsible, half-breed, If my mate is killed..."

Kagome seemed to pull out of her stupor then. "Y-...Your mate, L-Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned enough to look at her, not turning his back on the mutt, did he say mate? Thinking back... Shit he did. He meant to say fox. But he was livid and just wanted to get the fox back. The bond between him and his mate was screaming at him something was seriously wrong, and he didn't want to wait for it to get worse.

But since he already said mate, he had no choice but to give a faint nod.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. She watched the dog demon. Who would he ever take as a mate? She didn't think of him as the mate type? Frowning, she asked, "Couldn't you have Kurama help you get your mate back?" she asked. Speaking of which, she was surprised he wasn't... Wait. Did Sesshoumaru mate with Kurama? She gasped, "Kurama is your mate!?" She asked in her surprise.

Ignoring the human girl the dog lord spoke, "You will aid this Sesshoumaru, hanyou. Naraku has stepped beyond his bounds and merits only death." The cold glare he leveled upon the group of travelers spoke worlds of how Youko's disappearance affected him despite his best efforts to hide it.

Kagome was the first to answer, "Hai, lord Sesshoumaru... We'll do what we can." She glared at Inuyasha, "Won't we?"

Inuyasha growled, "Feh" he looked away, not looking at her or anyone else for that matter.

-Scene Change-

Youko had no idea how long he had been out, but he knew when he came to he ached all over. Or at least, felt like he did. He went move move a leg, but the pain it caused made the fox whimper and soon lay still once again. He tried to think back onto what happened, but his mind didn't want to cooperate with him. Everytime he tried to get hold of what happened it seemed to slip away from him.

His back was in agony. From the rape, or from what was carved and burned into his back, he wasn't very sure. He really didn't want to try to figure out which was the cause to be honest.

He'd rather be unconscious right now. The pain was just to much. But when he closed his eyes, he couldn't fall asleep. No matter how strongly he tried to will himself to rest.

After a few moments he let his eyes open again. He only opened them about half way, just enough to stare ahead. After before and now. He didn't think he could do this all over again.

Youko was breaking.

It was silent for hours, and Youko laid there just as silent for just as many hours. The only movement was his shallow breath, and every now and then he would blink. He vaguely wondered if Sesshoumaru even noticed if he was gone. Had those images in that mirror been true? He didn't want to believe it, but as he laid there with nothing else to really think on. And after what had happened that morning? That small _what if_ was buzzing around his head.

Hearing the soft sound of feet on stone and the quiet shuffle of fabric, he knew someone was coming down the hall, but the fox still didn't move. He ached to much to try and see who it was. And right now? He couldn't honestly say he cared.

The door creaked on near silent hinges, and a breath of fresh air wafted into the room. Fabric shifted a bit louder as his visitor approached, and the voice gave her away. "Some water will help."

Kneeling at the fox's side, though her features were scrunched in distaste, she held the cup to his lips and carefully tipped it into his mouth as she lifted his head up just enough so the fox would not choke on the liquid.

Youko would have to admit, he was a bit surprised, but he just silently drank the water with her help, to exhausted to do much else. He had so many questions, but he honestly was to tired to bother trying to ask any. The look on the foxs face, was probably evidence that he was giving up.

Kagura's scowl deepened, "Giving up, fox? Pathetic. And here I thought Lord Sesshoumaru's mate would be stronger than that." She stood up and backed towards the door, as if about to leave him from sheer disgust of his broken state.

Youko just let his eyes close at her words. "I can't do this, not again" was spoken weakly. He still didn't open his eyes.

Kagura scoffed in disgust and left. She was going to tell him that Sesshoumaru had been spotted, but, if he was broken _now_ , she had little patience for such a weak creature. How he managed to get his claws into Sesshoumaru she'd never know.

Youko heard the scoff, but didn't make to say anything. After a few moments he slowly opened his eyes again. Would it be bad of him for wanting to be dead? Sesshoumaru made it clear he hadn't wanted a mate... If he died, Sesshoumaru wouldn't have to have him as a mate anymore, for he'd be dead, right? With a sigh the fox let his eyes close to hold back the tears that seemed to burn at his eyes.

But just as his mind drifted to Sesshoumaru, it drifted to his kits. His birth daughter Youtaira, and his adopted daughter Rin. His eyes opened, and a faint growl escaped him. He couldn't give up. He wouldn't. His kits needed him whether Sesshoumaru was a bastard or not... Youko moved, ignoring the pain, willing his body to not stop as he slowly got to a semi-sitting position, he was still sort of on his side, and his hand on what was below him keeping him sort of up. His arm trembled. He had to find a way out...

But his hand slipped, and that small amount of momentum had the fox sliding back against the ground. A weak whimper escaped him as his body trembled. Oh god that hurt. His entire body was screaming at him for doing something so stupid.

There was a soft scuffle and a creak of leather mixed with the rustle of fabric, and when Youko opened his eyes again he was hard pressed not to jump visibly at the sight of two children gazing at him with solemn (and somewhat blank) eyes. One was a boy, surely no older than a young teen, and the other was that same creepy white child with the mirror.

The boy gazed at him with such deep, almost soulless eyes, that Youko had to look away, and his gaze caught on the mirror. Inside, an image swirled of Sesshoumaru grabbing Inuyasha by the throat and snarling at him before dropping him and being spoken to by Kagome.

Youko watched the mirror, not sure what to make of the scene. Sesshoumaru hated his brother, why would him doing that to him be anything different or new to Youko? Granted, why he would be doing that now of all things, made the fox wonder.

The boy spoke in a whisper soft voice, dulled of any emotion, "The Lord is coming." With that, the two children turned and vanished. Their job done, they had no reason to linger in the dungeons with their master's newest prisoner. Outside the cell, Kagura briefly patted Kanna's head as they passed before she, too, left on an errand for her supposed 'master'.

Youko was silent for a few moments. The Lord is coming... He watched as they left, and it took a few more moments for the words to really sink in. Sesshoumaru was coming. Youkos auds dropped back as he curled up a bit. What kind of fool was he to doubt he would?

Youko whimpered faintly when he tried to move again and his body just locked up on him refusing to move anymore. His whimper went from that, to a growl when he noticed the demon standing there. How the hell long had Naraku been just staring at him? "What the hell do you want?" he snapped, trying to move once more.

Youko growled from his position on the ground, unable to get himself up, and the growl turned to a snarl as Naraku smirked at him. "Get out of my sight" The fox growled. He might of hurt like hell, but... He had to stay strong for his kits...and his mate.

Naraku's smirk turned into that sickening laugh of his as he took a step closer, taunting the fox with his slow approach. "Or..? I think we already proved that you are helpless, fox. Mmm, I think I'd enjoy a repeat performance, wouldn't you?" He leered at the naked male, licking his lips perversely.

Youko tensed, he growled, when he moved closer, Youko managed to scoot further away. Trying to keep the distance between him and Naraku, but he gasped when his aching back hit the wall. Oh god, what should he do now?

"Feeling a little sore?" Naraku cooed, lips spreading in a menacing grin, his crimson gaze positively poisonous as he reached out towards the cornered fox.

Youko's body tensed, and a snarl erupted from Youko. Foxes tended to be more vicious when cornered. Instinct took over as the fox moved forward quickly, claws swiping at Naraku, trying to force him back and away from him.

The puppet only laughed as poison filled the air, "And they say foxes are smart. Now, doesn't this seem familiar?" The puppet crooned as its lower half deformed into those disgusting wood like tentacles once more.

Youko snarled. Shit, how could he have forgotten? He staggered a bit as he took a step back. Damn not those things again. Youko snarled stepping back, crouching slightly to try and get into a bit more of a protective stance.

"Preparing yourself for me?" Naraku crooned into Youko's ear as he melted out of the wall behind him, tracing a hand across the bruises lining Youko's neck while the other clamped around his waist with punishing force.

Youko gasped, eyes going a bit wide. Oh fuck. He didn't know he could do that. The fox gulped as the hand moved against his neck. When the hand went around his waist to clamp down on him the fox whimpered, squirming. "Let go of me!" He snapped, growls escaping him as he tried to pull away.

"Is that any way to talk to your lover, koishii*?" Naraku whispered mockingly into Youko's ear before nipping the furred appendage. What would have been a pleasurable feeling was full of burning poison that made him gasp and arch, trying to escape the demon at his back. Naraku chuckled and the hand around Youko's neck lowered to trace the marks on his back, "After all, you belong to me now, fox."

Youko trembled his body trembling as his ear desperately tried to flick away from the other behind him... belong to him? "Fat fucking chance" He growled out weakly. He would never belong to this damned Naraku. With a strained growl Youko struggled against Narakus hold once more.

"Tsk, tsk, _koishii_ , such harsh language." The hand on his back turned to claws raking through the center of whatever grotesque image he had carved into the fox's back their prior meeting.

Youko cried out squirming in Narakus grip as he tried desperately to get away, "Let me go!" He snapped once again, a snarl escaping him, whatever stuff or not, hands clawed at the arm around his waist.

Youko had known it probably wasn't a good idea, but he had to try someway to get away. When more of the poison weeped into the area Youko groaned, his body trembling as he started feeling out of it again. A whimper escaped him as he struggled to just stay up right. If it hadn't been for Naraku holding him he would of fell to the ground. Granted, he probably would of preferred hitting the ground rather than staying where he was.

Naraku's bloodied hand once more grasped Youko's neck, hauling the fox further upright as he pressed himself to the prone and naked back. He ground himself - thankfully still clothed - against the unwilling body and breathed hotly on the still smarting ear. "That's better koishii, now..."

The door slammed at the end of the hall, and the head of the puppet turned with a snarl to face the intruder, the tentacles hovering menacingly around the door. "What?"

"The barrier is broken," Kagura informed with a bland tone, face emotionless, "Thought you'd want to know." She turned without sparing another glance to the fox being molested (nearly raped), or the threat of being impaled.

The pale demon snarled and the puppet melted away as he threw Youko to the stone floor. "Pathetic. Can't even take care of a single mutt..."

Youko, even in his daze yelped and tried to not to hit the floor so hard, but it didn't work that well since none of his limbs wanted to move. His eyes were unfocused as he panted a bit heavily his body was trying to shut down to keep the pain at bay, and his mind was in to much of a fog from the poison to try to stop it.

He turned just as he was about to leave, and fisted Youko's lank, almost grey, hair in a vicious grip, pulling his neck back painfully to glare at him with promise clear in his eyes. "I'll be back in a moment, fox."

His lips twisted in a cruel sneer as he bent further and mashed his mouth to the fox's, miasma eating at the silver kitsune's lips and burning him painfully.

A whine. That is all that escaped the fox when he had lips mashed against his own. Trying to turn his head away was all he could do, his limbs felt much to weak.

Naraku dropped the limp, broken fox and laughed as he walked away. He had some dogs to kennel before he could get back to house breaking his new pet.

-End Chapter Twenty-

Koishii = Love

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one:**

The group set off immediately after their miniature confrontation with Sesshoumaru, urged by Kagome's concern for the fox she'd befriended to hurry. Well, Naraku was more than just a bastard, he was a _cunning_ and cowardly bastard. Kagome could not sense the shards of the jewel she knew he possessed, but, surprisingly, Sesshoumaru's mate bond – he even admitted to it – led them unerringly towards the foul hanyou's newest lair.

The air shimmered as they approached, and Kagome frowned as she plucked an arrow from her quiver and poked the barrier with the tip only to jerk back in surprise at the shock of electricity that zapped up her arm. Numb fingers released the arrow as she shook her hand, a grimace on her face, "No good, it's made to repel mikos," she explained apologetically as she stepped back.

Inuyasha scoffed and reached for the hilt of his sword with a cocky smirk, "Ain't nothing immune to my Tetsusaiga!" He drew the blade with a flourish of light and power to reveal a fur trimmed metal fang. The blade vibrated, singing in the tense air before the steel began to bleed red. Inuyasha's smirk grew, baring his sharp teeth in a predatory grin as he charged the barrier with a primal scream.

Behind them, Sesshoumaru's nose crinkled; he never understood his otouto's need for yelling in battle.

The blade stopped in mid air and a ripple went through the barrier before cracks appeared in what looked to be thin air. With a snarl, Inuyasha forced his sword down and the barrier crumbled with it. Miasma seeped out of the broken bubble to eddy at their feet, and the humans raised their sleeves to cover their mouths in self defense as the glowing eyes of hundreds of lesser demons leered at them menacingly from the purple tinted gloom.

Inuyasha's grin widened to savage proportions as he hefted his sword up onto his shoulder and cracked his knuckles, "Aw yeah, I been itchin' for a fight ever since Mr. Icicle joined us." Without hesitation, he lunged recklessly into the sea of lower level youkai, sword swinging near mindlessly as he chopped and sliced and hacked and… Blood sprayed thick in the air, competing with Naraku's poison for dominance.

Kagome dropped back to stand between Miroku and Sango as she readied her bow, Shippo perched on her shoulder to warm them of any sneak attacks from behind as they took care of their own group of approaching enemies. Sesshoumaru stood further away from them, clearly separate as he swung his acid whip calmly at the hoards of mindless beasts, beheading them with ease. He appeared to be waiting for something.

What that something was became swiftly apparent as the once stagnant air shifted and the corpses of the fallen demons stumbled to their feet and swayed in the breeze. The pungent odor of Naraku filled the small clearing in front of the castle as Kagura appeared, floating on her massive feather, fan in hand. Red eyes watched the group dispassionately, focusing intently upon Sesshoumaru – more specifically his neck – before she flicked the fan open and shout in agitation. "Naraku's coming," was her only warning as she swung her fan at the mortals, and the air compressed into an energy laden arc of death as the cutting winds sliced through the stillness, seeking mortal blood.

Miroku's staff swung up and shattered the power as he braced himself in front of the slayer and priestess-in-training. "Go!" He shouted to Inuyasha, "we'll hold her off."

The hanyou hesitated a moment, clearly torn, before his sharp eyes caught the white blur of his brother darting into the castle. Hell naw, he wasn't going to let his bastard brother get all the credit for destroying Naraku!

The red clad half brother of the dog lord gave chase, and the two sons of the Inu no Taisho rushed to battle together, the image would have made their great and terrible father proud.

Once inside the two dogs came to a stop. Inuyasha was the one who growled, gripping his Tetsusaiga tighter. Sesshoumaru seemed indifferent to it, but deep down the dog lord was livid.

Everything seemed tense during what felt like eternity as the heavy smoke seemed to filter into the room. Or at least, any normal person would think it was smoke. But in reality it was a poisonous purple haze.

Inuyasha readied his sword, as Sesshoumaru still seemed indifferent to the change of the room.

When the baboon suit wearing demon stepped into the large room, the hood once more on his head, Inuyasha, the brash idiot he was, moved first, "Win Scar!" The attack from the Tetsusaiga tore through the room towards the other demon.

Sesshoumaru growled at the hanyou's idiocy. The place shook from the damage it took from the move. "This Sesshoumaru will hold you responsible half breed if the fox gets hurt."

Inuyasha just huffed, "Shut up ya' bastard" then he re gripped his sword, looking around for Naraku. When wooden tentacles shot out at him, he turned, using Tetsusaiga to slice through them before he was grabbed.

Hearing a crash Inuyasha turned to see Sesshoumaru had slammed Naraku to a wall, when or how, the hanyou did not care at the moment. He grinned, This stupid demon was easier without the jewel being used wasn't he?

Inuyasha didn't know it was a ploy from Naraku to make them think he was weak, to let their guards down.

It worked on Inuyasha at least.

Before the half breed knew what happened, more of those tentacles appeared-even while Inuyasha thought the baboon freak was unconscious!

Inuyasha snarled, struggling to keep his grip on Tetsusaiga as the wooden thing wrapped tightly around his arm.

Sesshoumaru had leapt back as Naraku tried to get the dog demon lord; foiling the jewel fed excuse for a hanyou, and despite that, he only laughed.

"Kukukuku!" Naraku smirked, the hood having fallen as he stood, "At least one of you will be a bit of a challenge!"

The two powerful demons clashed while Inuyasha was left to struggle to get free.

Sesshoumaru used his poison whip, mostly to keep Naraku from getting too close, and also to keep the wooden tentacles away from him. He kept moving, not letting himself stop to access much of anything. Damn, he might need to get that mutt loose after all.

The short thought was done, and he started moving in that direction, once he was close enough, he lashed out. Poison whip shredding the tentacles holding Inuyasha... And perhaps hitting Inuyasha a bit as well.

There was a growl of "You Bastard!" as the hanyou hit the ground once more, no longer suspended by the tentacles.

Sesshoumaru easily ignored him moving once more to avoid getting captured by them himself.

Inuyasha leapt, and once again, "Wind Scar!" He snarled out as he attacked Naraku, and the tentacles trying to get him once more.

The dog lord was surprised, and angry. What the hell did he tell that stupid mutt earlier? Did he have that stupid of an otouto?

Everyone except for Inuyasha knew the place was coming down, and fast. The ceiling started falling in.

Naraku fled first, which Inuyasha followed shouting obscenities.

Sesshoumaru growled, stupid half breed. Naraku was going the wrong direction of his mate. He had no intention of following. Turning, he moved swiftly, avoiding falling rubble as he hurried down the hall.

When he found the fox he paused a moment.

Youko was currently laying on his side, his eyes were only barely open, and obviously blank. The only movement coming from the fox was the short and pain filled breaths he was taking.

Sesshoumaru didn't waste time taking in the full state of his mate. The building was coming down, he didn't have the pleasure of worrying about it right now. Using his poison claws, he sliced through the chains holding the cuffs his fox was forced to wear to the wall, and then, took the outer part of his Hakamashita kimono off. Carefully slipping it around the fox and tying it closed as quickly but as gently as he could. Without being tucked in, it went down to about the fox's thighs, covering him adequately.

Not wasting anymore time Sesshoumaru lifted the fox and growled as more of the ceiling caved in blocking him in the cell, so with a turn he simply lashed out at the wall, busting through for a new escape route.

As soon as he reached the outside – through generous use of his poisons to eat through the obstacles in his path – he spared half a glance back at the battle before he shrugged. If his idiotic little brother couldn't handle the waste of space himself, or with the aid of his small pack, the Lord of the West would deal with the nuisance himself. In any case, the bond with his fox was trying to tear his mind into shreds with the need to bring him home to his pups and tend to the nearly shattered kitsune. A wall of energy formed a sphere around them and sped off towards his castle.

-End Chapter twenty-one-

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

**Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two:**

**-Rawr Another Co-Write!-**

**-Saying Sorry now, in case there are typos and errors we forced ourselves to stay up to get this sucker done for today's upload-**

Sesshoumaru hadn't stopped once until he arrived in the safety of his own den. Once there the dog headed straight for his own bed chamber. It was then that Sesshoumaru finally acknowledged Jaken down by his feet, giving the toad a glare he scampered off, knowing the healer was needed.

The goat demon wasn't to thrilled having to come out of his room again all ready, but he didn't complain, he knew better, be brought supplies with him, and once reaching the room, informed the staff with him what else he would need.

He cleared his throat, looking to the dog lord, and not getting any aggressive sounds or motions towards him, went to work.

The first the goat demon noticed was the foxs lips were, well basically looked like they were, peeling. Some sort of poison burn by the look of it... Imagine getting a really bad sunburn on your lips. It wasn't a very pretty sight to behold. The first thing the healer did was get into the bag he had brought along with him getting a few things out. He set to work mixing the items he got out in the bowl he also retrieved from the bag and soon had a green slimy paste like cream. As gently as he could he put it over the foxs lips to help sooth them, but the cream wouldn't hold in heat in case there was still any lingering affects.

Once he was done that part, he noticed the bruising on the foxs neck, arms, glancing down he noticed it on the legs to. The fox had been gripped by something, and very tightly. The goat demon set to work looking in his bag, this he usually had on hand, so when he found the cream he opened the jar, as gently as he could he applied it to the bruises. It would help soothe the bruised tissue and muscle beneath.

Once he was done with the arms, legs, and neck, he slowly pulled the kimono off the fox, doing it slowly so not to make any injuries worse. The fox was probably lucky he was asleep. What the Goat didn't know he had passed out while Sesshoumaru had brought him home.

Once the clothing was off, he checked the bruising on the foxs chest. Pressing his fingers against the skin as gently as he could-which wasn't nearly as gentle as if he was just applying the cream, but he was checking for any damaged ribs.

Finding a few cracked, and one broken, he sighed softly, poor thing. He moved and gently added the cream for the bruising, then looked to Sesshoumaru, "Carefully sit him up." he stated softly.

The goat demon waited for the fox to be lifted and he couldn't stop the gasp from escaping him as he saw the foxs back. Just... Just what the hell?

On the foxs back looked like a spider mark almost burned into the flesh...

Sesshoumaru snarled, eyes burning red as he glared at the mark on his mate's back how _dare_ that filthy excuse for a human turned demon touch his mate! It took all his self control not to transform then and there as his teeth lengthened and bit into his lower lip. A deep rumbling growl shook the room as his hands glowed with green. "This will hurt," he hissed as he set his palm flat to Youko's back. He would _burn_ the mark from his mate if he had to!

Youki poured into Youko's skin, filling the fox's veins to overflowing as the enraged dog pumped his energy into the broken body laying on their bed. Bones healed with small grating pops as they resettled and his lips smoothed into perfect pale flesh. The edges of the spider began to sizzle and pop as the demonic energy marring the fox's flesh battled for dominance.

Youko whimpered even in his unconscious state, his body trembling under the painful sensations coursing through him.

The goat demon was surprised, but didn't try to interrupt the dog lord, since he really didn't want to be eaten since he was a prey-type demon, so he didn't want to get involved.

Sesshoumaru's growl softened as he stared down at his comatose fox, and when the mark was gone, the dog nearly dropped onto the bed. His red eyes scanned the room intently before landing on the healer. Comprehension returned to the red depths and he gave the goat a nod of thanks and dismissal. When the healer hesitated, but left nonetheless, possessive arms locked around the sleeping fox, pulling him flush to the dog's chest.

Possibly only a few hours later, the silver foxs eyes slowly opened and he blinked softly. He wasn't in pain? How was that possible? His eyes slowly took in what around him... Feeling arms around him, two small warm masses curled up next to him... He looked to who was holding him first, "Sesshoumaru?" was asked softly, the fox sounding a bit surprised.

The arms around Youko's waist tightened, but there was no audible response. The dog's breathing was even against the fox's neck, unhurried and deep as though he were asleep.

Youko blinked a few times, but smiled softly but looked down to the small bodies curled up to him, and he couldn't stop the smile. His kits, his girls. Youko gently pulled them closer as he slowly moved to nuzzle against his family, trying to keep the tears back but a few escaped him.

Youkos hands slowly moved, gently going through little Rins and his little Youtaira's hair, watching his two kits rest as he smiled despite his eyes being teary. He missed his family... He even misses Sesshoumaru even though the dog didn't seem to want him that much... But Sesshoumaru had gone for him, got him out of that place. If he truly hadn't wanted him? He doubted the dog lord would of came for him.

Youko once more fell asleep holding his babies close to him. Youko never wanted to be away from his kits again, hopefully he could actually manage to do that this time around.

-small time skip-

It was probably the next day when Youko came to again, he noticed first his kits were gone and he gasped, trying to bolt up to look for them, but an arm around him held him tight and he whined... Where were his kits? Why weren't they here with him? Did he dream all of that?

Youko turned to look at the one holding him, but slowly relaxed. Sesshoumaru. So he hadn't dreamt it at least. But he still wanted to be with his kits. "Sesshoumaru..." he called softly, since how he was held, he lightly patted his hand against one of the arms trying to rouse the sleeping dog lord.

Sesshoumaru's lids fluttered, showing a hint of red before amber irises were revealed. He blinked a moment before releasing the fox to sit up, "Youko."

Youko watched as Sesshoumaru released him and sat up. The fox laid there for a moment, before he slowly moved, setting his gaze down on the mattress, his silvery auds folded back. "I'm sorry." he stated softly.

"If... you want me to leave I'll understand."

Sesshoumaru growled lowly and pulled the fox into his lap, "Initial intent or not, fox, you are _my_ mate and mother of my pup." The message was clear; Youko was not going anywhere. He stood and pulled the silver kitsune with him, hauling him to the dresser, "Rin and Youtaira will be returning any moment, make yourself proper, fox." His tone was amused.

Youko blinked a few times to stunned to say anything as he was pulled into Sesshoumarus lap. Soon he was also pulled up from the bed and to the dresser. He glanced down, oh huh, well okay. He slowly got dressed, still to stunned to speak.

Once he was dressed, Youko looked quietly to Sesshoumaru, not sure what the dog wanted to do. Youko didn't even know what he was suppose or allowed to do anymore. "so uhm... Now what?" he asked softly, his eyes going off to a side.

At that moment, perhaps the kamis were against the two talking privately, there was a knock at the door before Youtaira threw it open and ran into the room, squealing a single word; "MOMMY!"

Youko turned and smiled, instantly kneeling and soon pulling his kit close. he smiled softly, purring a bit, "How is my little You?" he asked softly.

Glancing up towards the door he smiled softly, and opened an arm from his knelt position for Rin.

Rin skipped into the room and tucked herself into her Youko-sama's open arm with a small noise resembling a purr. You squealed softly in her mommy's ear and snuggled in close, burying her face into his neck.

Youko smiled warmly, his tail lightly swaying behind him as he nuzzled both of 'his girls' purring as well. "I've missed you both" he stated softly... With a faint smirk, "You've been good for your papa, right You?" Youko knew very well that Rin would be good for him, You on the other hand was half fox, and a fox could be quite mischievous.

Getting a nod from little You he smiled, "I'm glad." he stated softly, nuzzling both of the girls one more time before he pulled back-just enough to face them and he smiled warmly. "How have things been going for you two?" he asked softly looking from Youtaira to Rin.

Rin cuddled into her Youko-sama and smiled happily to see him awake, "We made flower crowns! They're waiting in You-imouto's room."

Youko smiled warmly, "Sounds like you've had fun." The fox purred softly as he watched the two girls, humm... "Have you had..." He blinked... He had no idea what time it was... "What time is it anyhow?" he questioned gently.

Youtaira giggled, and piped up giving an answer, "Silly mommy its afternoon!" She chirped happily watching her mother.

Youko blinked, but smiled softly, "Well, have you two have lunch yet then?"

Youtaira shook her head, looking a bit ashamed, "I wanted to have lunch with daddy _and_ you mommy.." she hoped her mother wasn't upset with her.

Youko smiled warmly, "It's all right sweet heart. Why don't you two go have the staff get lunch ready and we'll all eat together, okay?"

Youtaira grinned nodding, her small hand taking her 'sisters' so they could go together.

Youko smiled warmly as the two left the room together to do as he asked, and he slowly stood, the smile faded once the two girls were gone though, and he slowly looked to Sesshoumaru... "Will you join us?" he asked softly, his voice barely above that of a whisper. He didn't know if Sesshoumaru would even want to join him and the kits for lunch, or if he had other plans.

Youko didn't mean to, but he felt so uneasy around Sesshoumaru now. He hadn't meant to 'trick' him into making his mate, that hadn't been his attention at all. Just in that moment, Youko hadn't thought, just asked.

Sesshoumaru sighed, nearly inaudibly, and nodded, sitting down on the bed and dragging Youko onto the bed with him.

Youko gasped a bit slightly startled but he didn't fight against getting pulled down to the bed to sit beside the dog demon. He silently looked down at his lap, not sure if he should say anything. He all ready apologized, granted it felt like he should apologize over and over again, so he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do.

Sesshoumaru wanted to growl but he held it back. "This Sesshoumaru requires you to stop brooding fox." He pulled the fox closer to his side slowly leaning his forehead against the foxs shoulder. "This Sesshoumaru no longer places sole blame on his fox for the mating." He muttered near inaudibly, and there was no way in hell he'd repeat that if asked.

Youko looked up a bit startled when he was pulled close. He frowned when he was told to stop brooding. He wasn't brooding! Was he? He didn't think he was, at least he didn't mean to if he was... Now he wasn't to sure. Stupid dog making him wonder.

Youko's mental ranting almost had him miss the softer part, _almost_. Youko was surprised, but couldn't help a weak smile from reaching his face. A hand slowly moved gently going through the dogs hair since Sesshoumarus head was lightly on his shoulder for the moment, "All right" he answered softly.

Sesshoumaru was spared having to reply by the door opening with the return of their children and the food for lunch.

Youko looked over, letting his hand drop from Sesshoumarus hair and smiled warmly at his two kits.

"We brought food," Rin announced, and Youtaira cheered, "Yay, food!"

-End Chapter twenty-two-

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

**Chapter 23: Chapter 23**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three:**

About six years has passed since Youko had been first captured by the dog lord Sesshoumaru. The fox chuckled softly at the memory as he watched the garden. The breeze was warm today and it was soothing.

Youko's little Youtaira was a young girl now, around seven years of age human wise. Physically she was only five. While his little Vixen, Rin, was sixteen now. He smiled softly, Sesshoumaru was probably having more fun chasing off suitors than he was letting a few meet Rin. Sesshoumaru surprised the fox, the dog demon proved time and time again he was an excellent father, being willing to chase off all these boys just proved it all over again.

Youko smiled softly, a hand lightly resting over his swollen stomach, it was because of that the fox relented and allowed his mate to get him pregnant once again. The fox had been careful for a long time to keep the dog from knocking him up. Obviously he eventually wanted a child as well, so he had stopped being careful.

The fox purred softly as he sat in his chair out in the garden, under the shade of one of the awnings Sesshoumaru had up.

After Narakus death, demons practically everywhere could just feel the peace radiating off of everything. There was no strong evil bent on domination, or whatever Naraku had been after.

Everyone was happy.

Youko had even visited the little miko after everything had 'gone down'. Apparently the jewel was no more, having merged back into Kagome. The fox had thought it a bit strange, but who was he to really complain about it? Exactly, not like he was interested in the jewel for what it was.

Youko chuckled softly thinking more onto her rag-tag team. The demon hunter and that monk had gotten married. The young Shippo had been unofficially adopted by Kagome. The kit even called her mom on occasion. Youko thought it was adorable, and it made the fox happy that a human girl would even let a demon be her son.

It's been a while since he's visited them. Shippo had still been on the small side when he last saw them. He was curious to see if the little fire fox has grown yet or not.

He sighed softly, letting his eyes close as a breeze went by. Humm, maybe he should head in soon and see how his girls were doing. Knowing his little family Youtaira would be teasing her big sister about kissing boys again, Rin would probably be denying it while Sesshoumaru would either be twitching at their antics or ignoring it in his office.

Youko slowly stood, stretching smiling as he thought back to when he had first come here. He had come to steal from the dog lord... But he'd been caught and had to pay a price for it. And it was one heck of a price to have paid, but now? Youko didn't mind having paid it. Not one bit.

-END-

WATCH FOR THE SEQUEL


End file.
